The Vampire Diaries Season 5
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of S5 fanfics I've done.
1. Look Out For Each Other

Characters: Damon, Elena, Katherine, unnamed Council Member

Summary: Set in S5. Katherine is human and a council member goes after Elena. Katherine puts herself between Elena and the council member, putting her own life on the line. Will Kat live? Will she die? Will Elena escape from the council member? Will Damon care enough to save his sire's life? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Kelena  
Delena  
Datherine

A/N: Based off of a dream I had.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Katherine Pierce, now human, walked into the Salvatore boarding house to see Elena looking into the sire in the fireplace.  
"Elena," Katherine greeted.  
Elena turned around to face her.  
"What are you doing here, Katherine? You tried to kill me last night."  
"I'm here to ask Damon and Stefan for protection. I'm sorry, Elena. I was just mad," she apologized.  
Suddenly, someone with a crossbow walked in. He aimed at Elena, but her look-alike got in his way. Then both humans were fighting one on one, the guy trying to shoot Elena, her twin trying to save Elena.  
Elena Gilbert stood there shocked and amazed that Katherine was protection her.  
As the humans fought, Kat yelled to her descendant, "Run, Elena!", before an arrow shot Elena in the leg. A few others shot Kat, but she kept fighting as Elena vanished. Then, Kat was finally able to kill the guy, before it became too much for her. She felt something hard and knew she had fallen. Then everything became distant and her vision went dim and gray.

Damon Salvatore, the eldest Salvatore brother, stopped not far from the boarding house, smelling human blood and hearing a heart beat. Then, at vamp speed, he raced for home, realizing that the source of it was there.

Once inside, he saw a dead guy on the floor at the entrance, a crossbow not far from the guy, and Katherine on her back on the floor with arrows in her chest and stomach, and the wounds on her bleeding.  
He was instantly on his knees at her side, looking down at his dying sire.  
"Katherine, it's me. Can you hear me?" he called to her gently.  
"Da-mon," he barely heard her breathe.  
"What happened?" he asked her.  
"Council...member...I...saved...Elena," she breathed.  
He pulled the arrows out of her, one by one, as quickly as he could.  
When she felt pain, she tried to gasp in pain, but it came out as labored breath.  
"You'll be okay," he promised her.  
He head started to roll to the left.  
"No, Kat. You're not dying; not tonight."  
He pulled her gently into his arms, positioning her head gently back, and bit his wrist putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. Her wounds began to heal too, as he got to his feet and at vamp speed, took her to his room.

After he had gently layed her down on his bed, he left to go find Elena Gilbert, the girl that he would always love.  
A few minutes later, he was at Elena's side in the bathroom in a flash. She was breathing heavily, trying to find the will to pull the arrow out of her leg.  
After Damon pulled the arrow out and smelled vervain, he left in a flash to get her a shot glass of bourbon to help her out.  
"Thanks," she said.  
She drank it and then handed it back to him.  
"You're welcome."  
He left to put the shot glass back, but returned to find that she needed his help.  
He knelt at her side.  
"Elena?"  
She groaned softly, head to the left, eyes closed.  
He felt her forehead with one hand and knew what was wrong.  
"Okay. Come here,"" he said, before he pulled her into his arms and took her to a room to lay her down in a bed. She needed a bed until the vervain wore off.

When Kat awoke, Elena was at her bedside and healthy.  
"You're awake," Elena commented.  
Kat sat slowly up in bed.  
"Yeah; I am."  
"Thanks, Katherine. You saved my life tonight."  
"You're welcome."  
They smiled.

Later, Damon dumped the body in the river, and Damon and Elena accepted Kat's offer to have them protect her.


	2. Family Conquers All

Characters: Caroline, Katherine, Klaus, Matt, Elena

Summary: Set in S5, since Kat's human. Caroline gets bitten by Hayley. Can Katherine save her? Katherine is hurt. Can Elena save her? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Karoline (Kat/Caroline; family)  
Kelena (family)

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Caroline Forbes fought against a silver werewolf that she knew to be Hayley Marshall. Hayley had attacked Caroline first, so Caroline had had no choice but to fight back.  
Hayley pinned her to the ground on her back and bit her right shoulder, which caused Caroline to scream in pain. Then, with determination, Caroline through her with vamp strength, and Hayley hit a tree. She yelped in pain and then ran off.

Katherine Pierce was walking through the woods, full moon high in the sky, when she heard Caroline Forbes scream in pain. So, she went in search for her.

Meanwhile, Caroline Forbes was on the ground on her back, knowing she was dying, but too weak to even hold her own. She wished someone, even Klaus himself, would come to her rescue; save her life. And then everything went black.

When Katherine Pierce found her half an hour later, she hurried to her side. She couldn't use vamp speed though, because Katherine was human and hurt in her side.

"Caroline," she said, kneeling by her side.  
As she looked down at her, she saw that she was out cold with a werewolf bite on her right shoulder. She knew she had to get Caroline to safety and get her Klaus' blood to save her life, so she put an arm around her, careful not to touch the bite, pulled her slowly to her feet, and started to walk with her, half walking, half dragging her, being as gentle as she could, using her body weight and strength to hold her up.

When she was on the bridge, a white truck she recognized to be Matt's pulled over.  
She stopped by it, just as he got out.  
"What happened?" Matt asked her.  
"A werewolf bit her. Get her home and get Klaus."  
He gently took Caroline from her to do as he was told.

Once he was gone, she painfully continued on her way towards the boarding house for help. A hybrid had stabbed her with a dagger earlier in which she had killed after some difficulty.

Once outside Elena's place, she realized she wouldn't make it there, so she limped towards Elena's porch, vision blurred, feeling weak and tired. And then, on the porch, she landed on the porch floor, losing her vision, weakening, scared she would die, her breathing uneven and slowing down, and feeling her own blood.

Elena Gilbert was doing dishes in the kitchen, when she heard something outside on the porch. This something had a heart beat, which meant she wasn't dealing with any vampires. It was either a hybrid, werewolf, or human. But then she caught no scent of hybrid nor werewolf, which meant that it wasn't either of them. So, she dried her hands on a kitchen towel and then went to investigate what was going on outside.  
She opened the door, cautious in case there was a dangerous enemy outside. Then, the overwhelming scent of human blood came to her. Then, a second afterward, she saw Katherine Pierce on her porch and realized she was dying.  
She knelt at her side.  
"Katherine?", she called to her.  
She could hear her heart and breathing and see blood pulsing through her veins, but her Petrova descendant didn't say anything. And then her eyes fell on where the blood and wound was. Knowing she couldn't just watch her die, she pulled the dagger out and set it down on the porch, before gently pulling her into her arms, positioning her head gently back. She then bit her wrist and put it to her lips, making her blood go down Katherine's throat, her free hand on her wound so she wouldn't lose anymore blood.

When she woke up, Katherine saw that she was in an unfamiliar room with Elena seated on her bedside.  
"You're awake," Elena greeted. "How do you feel?"  
"Better. Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Do you mind telling me what happened to you?"  
"A hybrid got to me before I could kill it. I was able to kill it, though and I even helped your friend Caroline. She got bitten by some werewolf. I found her in the woods. She's at home. Matt found us and took her there," she summarized.

When Caroline woke up, she was in her bedroom, Klaus leaning by the doorway to her room, arms crossed. She realized then that she wasn't in pain anymore and her shoulder wound had been healed. She figured it had been Klaus.  
"Thanks," she said to him.  
"I'm not the only one you should be thinking. Matt called me and according to him, Katerina was gracious enough to find you and get you out of the woods before Matt found you two," he informed her, before leaving her room to go home.  
She watched him go and knew that she should probably thank them, but she just wanted to rest for now and would thank them later.  
So, everybody lived happily ever after with Caroline and Katherine getting to being themselves again and Caroline thanking Matt and Katherine for their help, in which they both accepted.


	3. The Petrova Helper

Characters: Katherine, Elena

Summary: Set after Katherine becomes human due to Elena. Katherine finds a hurt Elena. Can she help her? Will she care enough to help her? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Kalena

It's a dark night, as I enter the Salvatore boarding house, closing it behind myself. I am human now, so I need protection. And what better protection than Damon and Stefan Salvatore? They hate me I know, but they know that I will do what I can to help them destroy Silas once and for all. Klaus and the other Originals, excluding Rebecca, have left Mystic Falls behind and are now in New Orleans. The only threat now is Silas. I am to blame for waking him, but I will do everything I can to stop Silas. Even if it means that I will die.  
When I enter the living room, I rush towards Elena Gilbert, my descendant, whom lays on her back by the foot of the stairs. I then kneel down beside her and search for wounds, as I look down at her in fear. She is my family and I will not let the last of my family, human and vampire alike, die. Family is everything to me, whether I have shown it in the recent past or not.  
"Elena, can you hear me?" I call to her. "Elena."  
She's out cold, but I have to try with all I have. I am determined, though I tried to kill her earlier tonight when I was a pissed off vampiress. I took my anger out on her and tried to kill her, which I should not have done.  
I pull her gently into my arms and feel blood on the back of her head. I don't know what happened here, but I need Elena to wake up and tell me what happened.  
"Elena, drink," I say, as I put my wrist to her lips, hoping the scent of human will wake her.

A moment later, I wince in pain as her fangs sink into my wrist. Then she greedily drinks.  
She opens her eyes and sees it's me she's drinking from.  
At vamp speed, she slams me against a wall after letting go, pinning me there.  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" she demands.  
"This is the only place I can kind of call home. Now will you let me go and calm down? I just helped you," I answer calmly.  
She glares at me and then lets go of me.  
"What do you want, Katherine?"  
"Nothing you will ever give me. I'm human, which means I need protection. You won't give it to me, but Damon might. I don't know where he is, though."  
"He's at the Grille," she informs me.  
When I start to feel weak, I know Elena took a lot of blood from me, but I don't care. Not if it means that she will be okay. After all, my blood healed her I know. I don't see blood on her anymore. I feel myself start to lose my balance. Then everything is distant, before I black out.

I don't know how long I'm out, but when I come to, I'm in Damon's bed upstairs with Elena standing at my bedside.  
"You're awake," she says.  
I slowly sit up in bed.  
"Of course," I reply.  
"I'm sorry," she says.  
I know she's apologizing for taking too much blood from me. I don't have to be a vampire or read her mind to know that. She and I are a part of the Petrova bloodline. When she was human, she was a doppelganger like I was when I was first human. We are almost the same. We look alike and sometimes think alike. That is why I know what she means. If I was in her position, I would be apologizing too, though she hates me.  
"It's okay," I tell her. "You were badly hurt. I don't care if I die, as long as my family is as safe as they can be. I did it to help you. Thank you for doing the same."  
"You're welcome," she replies.  
Later, Damon and Elena let me know that they will give me protection, which I am very thankful for. A part of my family is finally starting to forgive me for all the wrongs I have done in the past. Some things will never change, though. My sorrow from my human family I lost due to Klaus in 1490 in Bulgaria will always be with me. I will mourn them for the rest of my life. I will never be the same again, whether I am a vampire or a human. And we will never stop being in danger of one thing or another. There will always be danger upon and around us, whether we are ready for it and whether we like it or not. But the one thing that will change is my family forgiving me, and us actually being a family for once in our lives. We were never a family, because I got separated from the Salvatore brothers in 1864. I watched over them without them knowing it, but I never showed myself to them. I knew that they thought I was dead, and if they knew I wasn't back then, they would try to unite with me and that would bring them trouble. I was trying to protect them from Klaus. I couldn't let them know that I was alive, because I was always running from Niklaus. I was always staying one step ahead of him, which gave me a chance to run from him for 500 years. That is how long I have lived as a vampire. I was a 500 year old vampire. Survival was my first instinct. Keeping family together and safe was my second. But I am done and tired of running. I want to rest; stop running for my life from every danger that comes my way. All in all, family means the most to me and I will do what it takes, do or die, to keep my family together and safe. And that is where my old story ends, and where a new story begins.


	4. I Know What You Did Last Summer

Characters: Damon, Katherine, Silas, Elena, Caroline, Megan, Jeremy

Summary: Set in S5E1. What if Damon saved Kat from Silas when he tried to drown her? What if the vervain made Caroline black out when she had that water? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine  
Celena (Caroline/Elena; friendship)

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Human Katherine was taking a bath upstairs in Damon's bathroom. She was alone in the Salvatore boarding house, because Damon was dealing with a Jeremy issue. She didn't know what issue it was, but she hoped he would be back soon in case any of her enemies came by to kill her tonight.  
Silas, at the moment, pretending to be Stefan, walked into the bathroom.  
"What are you doing in my brother's bathroom?" he asked her.  
"Isn't it obvious?" she said playfully. "Come join me."  
He bent down by the tub.  
"You're human. That's good. You deserve it," he said to her, smiling.  
Knowing Stefan would never say something like that, she knew he had to be Silas. So she reached over to grab a knife that she had in the corner as a weapon for herself.  
He grabbed her by the throat and her head slammed against a part of the tub.  
"Now I get to kill you," he said.  
She tried to fight him, as he held her under the water, hand around her throat, but he was immortal. He was much stronger than her.

When Damon walked in to see the scene, he through Silas away from her at vamp speed.  
"Stay away from her," he warned Silas.  
Silas stared him down, before vanishing.  
At vamp speed, Damon was by the tub. Without hesitation, he lifted her gently out of the tub and grabbed a white towel. He then layed it on the floor and gently layed her down on it.  
"Katherine," he called to her. "It's me. Can you hear me, Kat? Katherine."  
He rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face and gently patted her cheek, trying to wake her.  
"Katherine, wake up. Come on. I didn't save your life for you to die on me."  
She opened her eyes to see him, but she felt weak, light-headed, tired, and disoriented.  
"Damon," she whispered.  
"Hay," he greeted. "You're okay. You're alive."  
"Thanks," she managed.  
"You're welcome," he replied.  
A moment later, she blacked out.

When she awoke, she saw that she was in his bed in his room, fully clothed, Damon leaning in the doorway.  
She sat up.  
"You saved my life, Damon. Thank you."  
"I know. For now, Silas has left."  
"Good."

Caroline and Elena were at college with Megan as a roommate. They didn't know their roommate and had hoped to see Bonnie. They didn't know where she was, because they hadn't heard from her or seen her on campus.  
Megan and Elena weren't in the room. Elena had gone to check out a party, while Megan had gone to join the party. So Caroline decided to do a little snooping around in Megan's stuff. But then when she drank half a bottle of what said Vitamin water, she realized it was vervained water.  
She fell to the floor from weakness and the burning sensation. And as she fell, she dropped the bottle and the rest of the water spilled onto the floor and burned her hand and arm from touch. When it did, she screamed in pain. And because there was vervain in her system, the room spun. Then everything went black for her.

Elena walked into the room to tell her about the party, when she saw her best friend and smelled vervain.  
Elena was instantly at her side.  
"Caroline. Caroline, wake up. Caroline," she called, while hoping Megan wouldn't walk in to see the scene.

When she came to, Elena knew she'd be okay.

When the end of the day was over for everyone, Elena and Caroline went to bed, Jeremy and Damon kept an eye on Katherine, and everyone kept a look out for Silas.


	5. I Know What You Did Last Summer (2nd)

Characters: Kat, Jeremy, Elena, Caroline, Damon, Silas

Summary: Set in S5E1. Here's a revised version of the car crash scene. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Keremy (Kat/Jeremy; friendship)

It was a dark night, as Katherine and Jeremy fought over the wheel.  
"Stop it," he said.  
"Turn it back. I'm not going to die. Not tonight. I've barely lived," she argued.  
Suddenly, the car crashed into a street lamp pole and rolled several times, before landing on the shoulder of the road upside down.  
"Jeremy," Katherine said, looking over at him, as she layed there in pain.  
He groaned in pain, as he started getting out of the car.  
Once he was out of the car, he looked at human Katherine Pierce, as he stood. He hated her for what she had done when she was a vampire, and he also hated her for keeping him from taking her back to the boarding house where Silas and Damon waited. He could care less about her, whether she was a vampire or not. In his eyes, she was the same conniving, selfish, cruel, manipulative bitch.  
Katherine watched him, as he walked away, leaving her there.  
"I'm sorry, Jer. I didn't want to die. Please," she said to him, hoping he would change his mind and come back and help her.  
"I'm done. I could care less. If you weren't human, I'd have killed you already," he told her, as he continued to walk away.  
When she could no longer see him, she knew he wasn't coming back. She wanted to live though, so she took her phone out and called her. She knew she hated her still for everything, but surely she wouldn't leave her to die now that she was human. Right? And she didn't think Damon or anyone else would come find and help her, so she didn't have much of a choice.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Elena, I need your help."  
"What do you need me for, Katherine? You can clearly take care of yourself. I'm not surprised you're not dead already as many of us that are just waiting to kill you one of these days."  
"I'm human, Elena. I have enemies. Right now, we have the same enemy. Silas is free from Bonnie's spell and Stefan and Bonnie are missing. And Silas is messing with us and trying to kill me. If family means anything to you, help me. Please, Elena."  
"Fine. I'll help you."  
They both hung up and put their phones away.  
At vamp speed, making sure nobody saw her, she ran towards Mystic Falls to help her. Katherine was right. Elena cared about family. And no matter how much she wanted it to not be true, they were related. They were doppelgängers, after all.

A moment after she put her phone away, darkness started to close in on her. She was human now, so Katherine knew she was seriously injured. She was so weak and tired, as she layed there in pain, that she couldn't fight it. And then she closed her eyes.

The moment Elena Gilbert arrived, she smelled blood and saw the scene. She then was instantly kneeling by the car where Katherine was. And as she looked down at her, she knew she was badly wounded. Blood covered her lower stomach and either side of her head. She had lost a lot of blood.  
She rested a gentle hand on her forehead.  
"Katherine, can you hear me?" she called her.  
Nothing.  
Elena slid an arm under her and carefully pulled her out of the car. She then gently layed her down on the ground and bit her wrist, putting it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal her.  
"Come on, Katherine. Come on. Stay with me," she urged her dying descendant.  
A few minutes later, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed. She then got to her feet with her and vanished. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake by taking her to college. Especially, after Megan had been killed by a vampire. Hopefully, Caroline wouldn't literally kill her. It would take twenty-four hours for Elena's blood leave her system.

Once in their dorm room, she layed her gently down on her own bed. She then sat down on her bedside and waited for her to come to.  
Caroline Forbes walked in.  
Elena looked at her.  
"What's going on?" Caroline asked her best friend.  
"She called me. She needed help, since she's human now. Somehow, I don't know how, she was in a car crash. She was dying."  
"You brought her here, though? Seriously, Elena? Anything could happen with her here."  
"Even worst things could happen to her in Mystic Falls. She told me that Silas tried to kill her."  
"Bonnie cast a spell on him. How can he be awake?"  
"I don't know, but I keep getting this feeling that something is wrong. Maybe that's what I keep feeling."  
"Maybe."  
"We need to make sure she stays safe."  
"Fine. But if she tries anything, she's dead."

When she awoke, Katherine saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. Elena was at her side, Caroline was on the other bed, and it was daylight. She then realized that she didn't feel any pain.

"Finally," Caroline greeted.  
"How do you feel?" Elena asked nicely.  
"Better. Thanks. You saved my life."  
"You're welcome," Elena replied.  
Katherine slowly sat up in bed and Elena gave her a bottle of water, which she gladly took and slowly drank.  
"What exactly happened?" Elena asked.  
"Damon told Jeremy to take me back to the boarding house where Silas was. I tried to get him to not do it and we fought over the wheel. He's okay, though. He left me there."  
Elena was glad her brother was okay, but she wasn't happy that he left her there to die. She didn't know what had gotten into Damon, but surely he wouldn't hand her over to be killed by Silas.  
"Why does he even want to kill you? You didn't peeve him off, did you?" Caroline asked.  
"Of course not. He probably wants to kill me, since I'm a Petrova doppelganger. He probably doesn't like doppelgängers," Katherine guessed.  
"We need to figure this out. First off though, is keeping you safe," Elena said.


	6. I Know What You Did Last Summer (3rd)

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore, Silas (mentioned), Jeremy Gilbert (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E "I Know What You Did Last Summer." What if Katherine got hurt worse than she did in the episode, when she limped away from the crash site? What if Jeremy hadn't almost died? What if Damon went to find her? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

Deremy (Damon/Jeremy; family; friendship)

 **Kat**

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I painfully limp away from the car. Jeremy's fine. He's not going to die anytime soon. I may act like I don't care, but I do care. He's all Elena had left of family, since she doesn't consider me a part of her family, even though we're both Petrova doppelgangers. Besides, I didn't mean to get him hurt or killed or to cause a car crash. All I wanted was for him to turn around. I don't wanna die anytime soon; especially, not from Silas.

As I limp away, I don't know where I'm going, but I have to get away, before Damon shows up. He'll be peeved off when he finds out what happened. Then I realize that I'm heading into the woods. That's when I know where my destination is. There's only one place here that you have to go pass the woods to get to; the Mikaelson place.

In the heart of the woods, my vision is gray and I suddenly feel the ground under me. Then everything goes black.

 **Damon**

Once little Gilbert is taken care of and he tells me what happened, I leave him on my couch at the boarding house. I know why she left him. I broke my promise to her that I'd protect her from Silas, so she did the one thing she's good at; she ran for her life to survive. I understand that, but it doesn't mean that I'm happy that she left him like that.

I return to the crash site and follow her scent trail, which worries me, since it has the scent of blood. That means she's hurt. I don't know how injured she is, though. I won't know until I find her.

Once in the heart of the woods, I see her on her back on the ground.

I'm instantly knelt down at her side.

I look down at her.

I see that she's quite injured. There's blood on either side of her head and her left side and thigh are injured. She has cuts on her face too and she's pale from blood loss.

I have to do something for her, but I can't give her vampire blood. Her body just rejects it these days. I have to help her the old fashioned way.

I rest a gentle hand on her forehead.

"If you can hear me, Katherine, hang in there. I'm right here. I'm going to help you, but you have to keep fighting."

I take my hand away and gently pull her into my arms, before getting to my feet with her and vamp speeding towards home.

Once I have her on her back on my bed and her wounds taken care of, I sit on her bedside and wait for her to awaken.

 **Kat**

Before I open my eyes, coming to, I feel a gentle hand in mine. Then, when I do open my eyes, I see that I'm in Damon's room in his bed with him seated on my bedside, looking worried.

"You're awake," he says, sounding relieved.

I look up at him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replies. "You're very lucky I went back for you after what you did."

"Well, you know me. I'm a survivor, even if I don't feel like it some days."

"Yes, well, you're lucky Elena doesn't know about any of this. Get some rest," he replies to me, before getting up and leaving the room.

I watch him leave.


	7. I Know What You Did Last Summer (4th)

Characters: Katherine, Silas, Klaus (mentioned), Damon

Summary: Set in S5E "I Know What You Did Last Summer." Katherine doesn't get away when Silas tries to drown her in Damon's bathtub. Can Damon save her? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as newly turned human Katherine Pierce took a bath in Damon's bathtub. She was alone in the house, since she figured Damon had probably left to drown his sorrows in Bourbon at the Mystic Grille. It felt good to get a bath after the hell she'd been through for the past month. She figured that it wasn't the end of hell for her, though. Silas was out there still, wanting her for her blood, after all. Silas was older than Klaus himself, so it wouldn't take long for him to take down the Salvatores to get to her. She wouldn't put it past him. Anything was possible when it came to him. He was worse than Klaus.

When Silas, looking like Stefan, walked in, she thought he was Stefan.

"Why are you in my brother's bathtub?" he asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, before she started to flirt with him and asked, "Care to join me?"

"Humanity suits you," he commented. "You're better this way."

At that comment, she knew he was Silas; not Stefan. So, she went to grab the knife she had in the corner of the bathtub, but he was quicker. He pushed her down in the bath water and had her under, aiming to kill her.

Half an hour later, Damon Salvatore came home and sensed a familiar smell. Realizing Silas had recently been here and knowing he had promised Katherine that he'd protect her from him, he went in search of her to make sure she was safe.

When he didn't hear anything from her after calling her name a few times, he realized that something was very wrong. Then he saw that the light in his bathroom was on, so he went to look, only to see her in the bathtub.

"Katherine!"

He was instantly by the bathtub and gently but quickly pulled her out and into his arms, before gently laying her down on the rug in front of the bathtub. He didn't know exactly how long ago that someone, most likely Silas, had drowned her in his bathtub, but he couldn't hear her breathing. He had to try and help her, though.

After about fifteen minutes, she sputtered, spitting out bath water and coughing and gasping.

After she was done, she realized where she was and that Damon was beside her. That's when she realized that he had saved her after finding her drowned in his own bathtub.

"Who did this to you?" he had to ask her.

She slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Silas," she replied before saying, "Thank you," grateful that he had been able to save her.

"You're welcome."

He got to his feet and then helped her to hers.

"Get dressed and then rest. Let me know if you need anything."

He closed the door behind himself and she went to get dressed.

Once dressed, she headed for the room she was staying in, so she could rest.


	8. I Know What You Did Last Summer (5th)

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert

Summary: Set in S5E "I Know What You Did Last Summer." Another version of the aftermath of the car crash, but Jeremy doesn't almost die. He leaves her and tells Damon what happened. Will she live? Will Damon save her after she tried to run? Can he save her, or will it be too late? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

As Katherine Pierce sat in the passenger's seat in bad shape, Jeremy got out and left her, as he called Damon to let him know what happened, in which Damon told him to go to the boarding house. He didn't even take one look at her. He didn't care about her. He'd rather let her die then help her.

When Damon Salvatore got to the crash site, he was instantly at her side, using his vampire strength to open the crinkled and dented door.

Once it was open, he rested gentle hands on either side of her face, as he assessed her condition. She had definitely gotten the worse part of the wreck. There was blood on either side of her head and cuts all over her. He could smell more blood though, so he looked to find where the source was. That's when he saw that a big piece of shard glass was protruding from her left side.

He looked at her pale face.

"Katherine, can you hear me?" he called.

Nothing.

"Katherine, if you can hear me, I'm going to help you. Just stay with me. You're a survivor. I'm not going to let you die from a mere car crash.

He took his hands away and snapped her seatbelt in two, before taking the glass out of her side. He then dropped it and gently picked her up in his arms and raced towards his place. She couldn't die. Not like this. And it was all his fault that this was happening. He had broken his promise to protect her from Silas, the moment he told Jeremy to turn back around. He had been ready to just hand her over on a silver platter to Silas, just because Silas said that he knew where Stefan was. Yes, he'd do anything for his brother, but he should've known that Katherine wouldn't come quietly or without a fight, knowing that she was going to die faster than she wanted to because of Damon giving her over to Silas. This was his fault. If he hadn't told Jeremy to turn back around, Katherine wouldn't be seriously injured about now. He couldn't give her his blood, though. He was a vampire and the cure had done something to her. She couldn't digest vampire blood, because her body just rejected it every time.

 _Hang in there, Katherine. I'm not going to let you die like this. Keep fighting,_ he thought, as he raced for home.

Once in his bedroom, he gently layed her down on his bed, before blurring to the bathroom for the first-aid kit and a moment later, he blurred back and set it on the end table, before sitting on her bedside and starting to take care of her wounds the old fashioned way. It was one of the perks of fighting in the 1860's war. Everyone had to know first-aid back then just in case they ever ran into a life and death situation. He was glad that he had learned it now, because it would most likely save his former sire and love of his life's life. He started with her side wound, since it was the worse out of all of the wounds she had gotten. He'd take care of her head next, since he figured that was the second worse wound she had gotten from the wreck.

A few minutes later, after he had her wounds taken care of and the first-aid kit where it belonged, he silently sat on her bedside, hoping that she'd wake up soon. He highly doubted it, though after what she had endured tonight. He then rested a gentled hand on the right side of her face, avoiding her bandaged wound on that side and rested his other hand on top of her left one.

"I'm so sorry, Katherine. I shouldn't have done what I did. I promise you that I won't break my promise to you again. I'll protect you from Silas. Right now, I need you to wake up. Come on, Kat. Just open your eyes," he said, hoping to get through with her.

 _I need to know that you're okay. I have to know that I didn't totally screw this up like I always tend to do with everything and everyone else. I can fix this. Just open your eyes,_ he thought.

She was in total darkness. The last thing she had seen had been her part of the windshield shattering on her. She had then heard the door and footsteps, which had let her know that Jeremy was okay. Then she had heard her name being called from a distance, before plummeting into darkness. It scared her that all she saw was darkness. She thought that she'd see someone; anyone that she knew, but she hadn't. She would've been grateful if she had even seen her mother that she so dearly had missed for 500 years. Then, after what felt like almost a decade, she heard someone calling to her. She knew that voice, even though it was faint. That's when she started to fight through the darkness to find him. She knew she should hate him for what he had done, but she knew he had to have had a reason. She knew that he couldn't have just saved her for nothing. He had to have an agenda or felt guilty, since he had saved her life. Plus, even though she had said to him in the past that she had never loved Damon; that it was always Stefan that she loved, she had lied to him. She loved them both, but Damon was always the one.

Finally, after a lot of effort, she reached the end of the darkness, running towards his voice, which got less distant.

When she woke up, she saw that she was in Damon's bedroom with Damon seated on her bedside with a half worried and half relieved face.

"Finally, you're awake; took you long enough. I thought I nearly lost you."

He took his hand away from her face and his other off her hand.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.

"For what?"

"You saved my life and you brought me out of the darkness."

"You're welcome then. Next time though, don't wreck someone else's car and don't put your life and Little Gilbert's in possible peril. I'm sorry, Katherine. I shouldn't have told him to hand you over. I should've found a different way."

"A different way to what?"

"To find my brother. Silas told me that he knows where he is."

"I knew there had to be a reason why you were ready to let him kill me. We'll figure something out. We always do."

She slowly sat up.

"Just take it easy for at least a few days. I nearly thought that you were dying on me. You were in pretty bad condition when I found you. Just get some rest."

He got to his feet and she watched him leave, before settling down to rest.


	9. I Know What You Did Last Summer (6th)

Characters: Kat, Damon, Silas

Summary: Set in S5E "I Know What You Did Last Summer." Damon gets to Kat in enough time to save her. Will he be able to save her life? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

"Katherine!" he yelled, as he raced through the trees, following the scent of her blood. He needed to find her. It was his fault for breaking his promise to her that he'd protect her from Silas.

As she layed there, she was grateful that the pain wasn't there anymore. Even if no one was coming to save her, she at least had had the best human life she could get. And as her senses faded, she vaguely heard someone yelling.

When he finally found her, she was on the ground on her back, blood on either side of her head and her right side heavily bleeding. He knew she was just moments from death.

"No. Don't you dare."

He was instantly at her side.

"You're not dying tonight," he said, biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.

In the end, he took her back to the boarding house and she lived.


	10. I Know What You Did Last Summer (7th)

It was a dark night, as Katherine drove through Mystic Falls, alone. She was human now, because of Elena shoving the cure down her throat, when she tried to kill her. She was scared; frightened that her enemies would come for her after they found out she was human. She had peeved many off throughout the centuries.  
Suddenly, the was someone standing in the road. She tried to avoid hitting him, knowing what he was due to being a former vampiress of 500 years. She hit him though, and her car rolled.  
As the guy got to his feet, everything went black for her.

Klaus was heading home, when he smelled blood; her blood. So he followed the scent trail, only to see the scene. Katerina lay on her back, out cold from either the vampire or crash or both, half inside the upside down car, half out of the car. a male vampire crouched by her, drinking from the side of her neck.  
At hybrid speed, he through him off her and soon had torn his heart out. He then dropped his heart by his body and was instantly at her side.  
He knelt down by her and gently pulled her out of the wreck. He then sat her against him and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and both his wrist and her wounds instantly healed. He then pulled her into his arms and walked home with her in his arms.


	11. I Know What You Did Last Summer (8th)

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, sat in the wrecked car losing a lot of blood, losing consciousness fast, blood on either side of her head. In the distance, she heard someone racing towards the wreck, but she couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was was yelling something, but she didn't know what. The voice sounded familiar, though.

Klaus, seeing her, ran towards her as he yelled her human name and, using inhuman strength, opened the dented car door. He then knelt beside her.  
"Stay with me, Katerina," he said, as he gently pulled her into his arms, carrying her away from the crash site and to his place.

A few hours later, she slowly came to to see that she was in Klaus' room, Klaus seated on her bedside.  
"You saved me," she said, smiling.  
He smiled back.  
"Well, where would I be without you, luv?" He replied.  
A moment later, they were kissing.


	12. I Know What You Did Last Summer (9th)

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce fought over the wheel with Jeremy.  
Suddenly, the car went off the Whickery bridge and her head hit the windshield. Then everything went black. Jeremy was fine though, and left.

Damon was walking across the bridge, when he saw the car below the water with Katherine in it, so he dove in to save her.

Once he had layed her gently down on the Whickery bridge, he looked down at her and assessed her condition. He could tell that she was still alive, but had a head injury and some scratches. She was wet, pale, and cold from the water too.  
He gently pulled her into his arms and walked home with her in his arms.

When she woke up, she was in Damon's bed in a pair of her own dry clothes, Damon seated on her bedside.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"You're welcome," he replied.  
They smiled at each other.


	13. I Know What You Did Last Summer (10th)

It was a dark, rainy night, as Damon searched for Katherine. Because of the rain and wind, he couldn't use his vampire abilities to find her. He had to locate her, though. He didn't know how much longer she would last, and it was his fault she was out in this weather. He had broken his promise that he would protect her from Silas, when he had told Jeremy to go back to the boarding house. He knew she would run, but he didn't know it was going to be this bad. According to how much of her blood was at the car crash site, she was in terrible condition. She had definitely lost a lot of blood. She was a fighter and survivor, but could she fight for her life long enough for him to locate her, or would he be too late? She couldn't die. Not like this. Not when he was just seeing a glimpse of who she used to be; before anger, hatred, determination, and heartbreak had changed her into something she didn't deserve to be.

An hour later, in the middle of the woods, he saw her on her back on the ground.  
He was instantly knelt at her side, looking down at her, using his senses to assess her state. Now that he was beside her, he could use his abilities to take care of her.  
As he looked down at her, there was blood everywhere and she was very pale with blue lips, eyes closed, head to the right, not breathing, heart not beating, soaked from the rain and cold to the touch. He assumed she had been like this for almost an hour, but he had to try.  
He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her. Then, once her wounds were healed, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed. He then did heart compressions to try and revive her.

Twenty minutes later, he heard her heart beating and breathing. She was still unconscious, though.  
He sighed in relief and pulled her gently into his arms.  
"Let's get you out of here," he said, before getting to his feet with her in his arms and then vanishing.

Once he had layed her gently down on his bed and had put her in some dry clothes of hers, he sat on her bedside, hand in her left one, and waited for her to come to, looking down at her.

A few hours later, she started to come to, murmuring his name.  
"Katherine?" He called to her.  
"Damon," she said softly.  
"I'm right here," he assured his ex site.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
He took his hand out of hers and rested it on the left side of her face, instead.  
"I am so sorry, Katherine."  
"Why?" She questioned weakly. She was still recovering from her death and resurrection.  
"Sikas told me that he would tell me where Stefan is if I handed you over to him."  
"Apology accepted," she weakly replied.  
"Sleep. Restore your strength. Sleep is the best thing for you right now."  
"Stay with me?" She asked of him, not wanting to be alone after dying.  
"Of course," he agreed.  
They smiled at each other.

The next day, he was back to her full strength and herself.


	14. Vampires In Love

Vampires In Love

Characters: Damon, Kat, Pearl (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1, 2, and 5x1. Based on "Vampires In Love" by Marvelous 3.

Pairings:

Datherine

September '57

It was a very good year

That's when I met Heaven

And all the smoke came clear

I didn't see it coming

I was a very dumb kid

Nobody ever touched me

Quite like the way you did

And now you know I suck at this

And you suck at it too

And now we're nothing more than vampires in love

*1864*

It was a beautiful day, as Damon stood by Stefan after being introduced to Katherine. As soon as he'd layed eyes on her, he was mesmerized. It was like love at first sight. Now he stood next to him, as she walked around them.

"Both Salvatores come to my rescue. How shall I ever choose?" she said, as if pondering it.

*1864-"Return Quickly"*

Damon stood at the doorway silently, but she saw him through the mirror, as she stood in front of her vanity.

"Spying on a lady is a sign of poor manners, Mr. Salvatore."

"My apologies, Miss Pierce."

"Why don't you come in and help me with my corset," she said.

He came in and walked up behind her to stand there.

"Will you miss me while you're off defending the South?" she asked him.

"I will," he replied.

"Then promise me that you will return quickly."

"I promise," he replied.

*1864-"I'd Sooner Die"*

It was a beautiful day in the shop, as he and Katherine conversed with her friend Pearl. Pearl wanted to leave knowing something was brewing, because a lot of Vervain had been bought.

"No one will find out," she assured Pearl.

"Unless a human told them," Pearl said.

Damon knew what Pearl was thinking.

"I'd sooner die," he replied.

Katherine looked at him.

"And soon you will."

They smiled at each other and then kissed passionately.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

And I'm wide awake

And you're wide awake

And I don't think that I'm tired at all

This is the brightest sunlight

My shades will do me no good

I ain't a morning person

But I'd be one if I could

And I just stay up at night

And watch stupid movies 'til the TV is white

So we're nothing more than vampires in love

And I'm wide awake

And you're wide awake

And I don't think I'm tired at all

And now you know I suck at this

And you suck at it too

And now we're nothing more than vampires in love

It was a dismal night at the Salvatore boarding house, as Damon stood in the living room, finishing a shot glass of Bourbon, standing by the drinking table.

"Katherine," he said, but it wasn't a greeting. He'd once loved her the most, but he hated her. He'd hated her since she'd returned and had told him, "The truth is…I've never loved you."

She finished her shot glass of Bourbon she'd helped herself to.

"You're going to have to cut me off soon. My tolerance is a joke now," she said. She then said, "It's just so…glorious," putting on a fake smile.

He couldn't help but notice how she looked as a human now. She wasn't the Katherine he'd known for 145 plus years. He knew she was trying to hide her feelings for the moment, but she couldn't do that with him. As much as he hated to admit it, they were alike in more ways than one. After all, she'd made him in her own image. He hated her, but couldn't help but feel for her now.

"You're miserable," he stated.

"Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor."

"You're a liar. Your hair's messed up. Your nails are chipped. You're a sad miserable human being and you want me to turn you. So, here."

He bit his wrist and held it out to her.

She put a hand around his arm, thinking about it, before looking at him.

"Go ahead. Drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman, you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead, come on," he encouraged.

She took her hand off his arm.

"I can't, okay?" she admitted. "No one's ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up."

"And that would be tragic," he commented.

"And deep down, in that mushy-gushy Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die," she said, a hand on his chest and her right one resting on his arm.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" he asked her, not wanting her playing on his feelings she was dead on right about.

"There's someone chasing me," she told him.

"Then run. Run far away."

"Damon, you don't understand," she reasoned. "I have enemies everywhere. What happens when word gets out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself! I'm weak and I'm slow. Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon! Please, just…help me," she pleaded and begged with him.

"Fine, but don't annoy me or you'll be right back out there," he said, before leaving the living room to get away from her.

She watched, as he left the room, glad to have some sort of protection.


	15. Memory Loss

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Damon Salvatore sat in a chair at Katherine Pierce's bedside, waiting for her to awaken. She had been injured in the car crash worst than Jeremy, when they had fought over the wheel when she had tried to run. He never should've told him to turn back around. The moment he told Jeremy to do that, he had broken his promise to her that he would protect her. Now she was in the hospital in critical condition and didn't know if his blood would work. Her body had rejected Caroline's blood and she had technically been turned by him and Katherine both, considering she had killed her a few years ago when Damon's blood had been in her system. But then again, they weren't connected like he and Katherine were. She had made him in her image and he had died with her blood in his system in 1864. They were alike in more ways than one.  
He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat, deciding that it was worth a shot. If it worked, she's be okay. If not, she may or may not wake up in transition.  
He took his wrist away, which instantly healed.

A few hours later, she came to.  
He smiled.  
"Hey," he greeted.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"The Mystic Falls hospital. I brought you here," he replied.  
"Thanks. Who are you?"  
"Damon Salvatore. What's the last thing you remember?" he replied, worried, knowing this wasn't one of her games.  
She slowly sat up and looked at him.  
"Finding my entire village, including my family, slaughtered by Klaus. Why am I not in Bulgaria? Did you find me?" she replied.  
"You came here in 1864. Then you left and came back in 2009. I'll tell you the full story once we get back to the boarding house," he replied, and realized that she had lost 522 years of her memory.  
"What's the year?"  
"2014."

As they walked, she looked around, wary of vehicles and thinking clothes these days were strange. The world she remembered didn't have vehicles and clothes were simple. In her day, they had horses and wagons.  
Damon walked beside her, knowing that he was more than just her protector or body guard. He had to get her memory back, or she'd most likely get herself killed, thinking she could take on a vampire on her own. All she remembered was the sixteenth century. In her mind, she was a new born vampire; not a newly turned back human.

Once inside, he closed the door behind her and led her to his living room, where he gestured to the couch.  
"Sit. I'll be right back."  
He vamp sped to her old room and soon returned with her old, leather bound journal.  
He walked over and handed it to her.  
"I never read it, but I assume this will help. I'll fill in the blanks."  
"My journal," she replied, and took it.

A few hours later, she had read it from beginning to end and Damon had answered all of her questions and had filled in the blanks. He had even told her what had happened from 2009 to the recent events.  
He sat beside her with a shot glass of Bourbon in hand, sipping it.  
"Even though I don't remember doing any of those things, I'm sorry for everything I did to everyone," she apologized, looking at him.  
He was surprised at her apology and realized that the Katherine in 1492 had still been sweet, kind, and sophisticated. Even after a few drinks.  
"It's late. I should take you to your room."  
He stood up, setting the empty shot glass on the end table, and held out his hand.  
She took it and stood up.  
They were both drunk, but he was better at hiding it.  
He showed her to her room and, between drinking and their history together, they ended up in his room, door closed, on his bed, him on top, making out. They had no care in the world in that moment.

The next day, Damon woke up to see that he was next to a sleeping, human Katherine, and remembered that they had made love last night.  
He groaned.  
What the hell had he done? He shouldn't be getting cozy or bonding with her just because of her memory loss and kindness. If Elena found out, she'd kill them both. Even though she was away at college at Whitmore, he and Elena were still together.  
Without waking her, he got ready and dressed for the day.

A few months later he found a witch to help restore her memories she had lost, which worked, though he hated letting the sophisticated Katherine go. He liked her better.  
In the end, after her memories were restored, he promised that he'd keep his promise to her that he'd protect her.


	16. Set Fire To The Rain

Characters: Damon, Kat, Stefan, Pearl, Anna, George, Founders

Summary: Set in S5E1, but revised to be a Datherine one-shot, sort of.

Pairings:

Datherine 

I let it fall

My heart

And as it fell

You rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands

They're strong

But my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet

But there's a side of you

That I never knew

Never knew 

All the things you'd say

They were never true

Never true

And the games you play

You would always win

Always win

It was a dark, rainy night in Mystic Falls, as Damon Salvatore search through the streets, needing to find Katherine. She had ran as usual, the moment he had told her to come back to the boarding house. IF anything happened to her because of him, he didn't know if he would or could forgive himself. She had sired him 145 years ago and half an hour ago, he had been ready to hand her over to Silas on a silver platter, just because Silas had said that he knew where Stefan was. She was human now, but though they were a lot of time that they would be at each other's throats, beneath everything, he and Katherine still had a connection. It was so strong that he always knew when she had something up her sleeve, when she was lying, and when something was wrong. He hated to admit it, but they were alike in so many ways that he hated it. 

An hour and a half of walking, hoping to find her in one piece, he stopped, recognizing his black car. It had crashed with such force into a street light pole that all the windows had shattered, part of the street light pole bent so that it was on top of the roof. Right now though, he didn't care that his care was most likely totaled. What he cared about at the moment was that his now human sire was in the crinkled and dented car.

"Katherine!"

He was instantly at the driver's side door and immediately smelled the familiar scent of human blood. With inhuman strength, he forced the door open and looked at her, as he assessed her condition.

She sat in the driver's seat, eyes closed, head to the right, pale, blood on either side of her head, a shard of glass in her left thigh, blood from that wound covering her left hand and arm that was loosely on the seat at her left, and another shard of glass protruding from her right side. He didn't need to assess her any further to know that she had lost a lot of blood. 

He rested a gentle hand on the right side of her face, as he went closer to her, trying to use vamp hearing and eyesight to see if she was still breathing and still had a pulse or not, despite the rain.

After a few moments of nothing, he pulled the shards of glass out of her wounds and tossed them to the floorboard. He then slid an arm gently under her, crook of arm supporting her head, his other arm under her legs, and vamp-sped home, hoping he wasn't too late to revive her and take care of her wounds. He was no doctor, but he still knew some things. Back in the war, everyone had to know at least some first-aid. For once, he was glad for that. 

Once in his room, he gently layed her down on his bed, before getting the first-aid kit from the bathroom. He then sat on her bedside and began taking care of her wounds. And as he did, memories surfaced without him willing them to.

*1864*

But I set fire to the rain

Watch it pour as I touched your face

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name

Your name!

When I lay with you

I could stay there

Closed my eyes

Fell you here forever 

You and me together

Nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side of you that I never knew

Never knew

All the things you'd say

They were never true

Never true

And the games you'd play

You would always win

Always win

But I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name

Your name! 

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

When it fell

Something died

'Cause I knew that that was the last time

The last time!

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine looked at them both, having asked them who would escort her to the Founder's Ball, in which Stefan and Damon both said they would.

She smiled when they both said they would, and then walked around them in circles, as they stood beside each other.

"Both Salvatore brothers, come to my rescue. How shall I choose?" she said, as if pondering out loud to herself. 

That night at the Founder's Ball, Stefan had ended up dancing with her, while Damon had had to stand on the sidelines and watch.

*1864-Passion*

It was a dark night, just like any normal night for human Damon, as he and Katherine made out. He knew by now what she was and, unlike any other human, he wasn't afraid of her. Even when they stopped and, with her on top of him in bed, vamped out, he still wasn't afraid.

He touched her face where veins shown, having seeing her vampire face for the first time.

He dropped his hand and they gave each other a smile, before she bit into the side of his neck, taking just enough to quench the hunger. This became an every night thing. And she'd always heal him afterward with her blood. 

*1864-Confession*

After Stefan had confessed his love for her and she had closed her door, she was met with Damon. He had kissed her as soon as she had closed her door. She had forgotten what they had discovered earlier, so she was surprised he was there and had pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding somewhere between upset and irritated.

"I told you I would come," he answered her.

Only then did she remember him telling her that he would be here tonight.

"I wish to be alone," she told him.

"Don't let my brother's confession get to you," he said. 

*1864- Shop*

It was a beautiful day in the shop that Pearl, Katherine's vampiress friend, worked at, as Pearl and her daughter Anna, spoke with Katherine and Damon. Pearl advised that they needed to leave, because there had been quite a bit of vervain bought, but Katherine insisted that she had a plan.

"No one will find out about us," Katherine assured Pearl.

"Unless a human tells them," Peal replied, eyeing Damon.

"I'd sooner die," he said, knowing what Pearl was inquiring.

Katherine turned to him with a smile.

"And soon you will."

A moment later, they kissed. 

*1864- South Side War*

It was a beautiful day, as Damon stood in the hall, watching her get ready for the day, in front of the mirror.

"Spying on a lady is a sign of poor manners, Mr. Salvatore," she said, seeing him from her mirror.

"My apologies, Miss Pierce," he replied.

"Why don't you come in and help me with my corset," she said.

He went to stand behind her to help her.

"Promise me that you will return quickly," she said, knowing he was going back to help fight in the war on the south side today.

"I promise."

They smiled, before kissing. 

*Woods*

It was a dark night, as she ran at a human pace, him chasing after her.

She slowed down and he caught her.

They ended up with her up against a tree, him in front of her.

"Why must you run from me?" he questioned her, after they kissed.

"Because I know you will chase."

He smiled.

"Then let me chase you forever."

She used a fingernail to make a cut by her collarbone.

"You have to choose. If you want it, take it."

"I choose you, Katherine."

He bent to drink from the wound she had created. 

Later that night, she also taught him how to kill. Then she offered him to taste human blood. Little did he know, she had already known that she wouldn't be around when he turned.

*1864-Vampire Raid*

After Damon witnessed the Founders take Katherine, not knowing her plan to escape, he and Stefan worked together to try and rescue her, only for their father to shoot them dead for disgracing the family.

In the end, they turned after she faked her death. 

*90's*

For a hundred and forty-five years, he spent it missing and grieving her, only to find out about the tomb. But little did he know, she was never in it. She was let go by the werewolf guard, George Lockwood, in 1864.

*Present*

Sometimes I wake up by the door

That heart you caught must be waiting for you

Even now when we're already over

I can't help myself from looking for you

I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face 

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name

Your name!

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

When it fell

Something died

'Cause I knew that that was the last time

The last time!

Ohhhh!

Oh noooo

Let it burn, oh

Let it burn

Let it burn 

After her wounds had been tended to, he put the first-aid kiss away.

Upon returning, he bent down and kissed her, giving her some air, and then began to give her heart compressions, hoping he wasn't too late, realizing that some of her warmth had faded.

"Come on, Katherine; Breathe. I need you to breathe. Come back to me, Kat. Breathe and open your eyes for me," he said, as he did so.

 _Please, Kat. I know I screwed up. I can fix it. You just need to help me out a little. I need you alive and breathing._ He kissed her again. _Now is not the time to be stubborn or give up._ He kissed her again, but began to think that he might've lost her for good.

"I lost you once. I'm not losing you again. Please, Kat; Just breathe for me."

A moment later, he stopped, hearing a heartbeat and breathing.

He sighed, relieved. 

He sat on her bedside.

A moment later, she coughed, gasping for air, revived, and then opened her eyes to see where she was and who was with her.

"Hey." He gave a smile. "Welcome back."

She gave a smile.

"Thanks."


	17. Only Human

Characters: Damon, Kat, vampire

Summary: Set in S5. Kat gets into a crash after a fight with Damon. Will she be okay?

Pairings:  
Datherine

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am  
I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it  
But I'm only human...

It was dark as human Katherine drove Damon's car, upset after a fight with Damon about Silas. He wanted to hand her over to him to get Stefan back. Then he would rescue her from Silas. What he didn't know was what Silas needed her for. She was the cure and he needed to drink it to die a witch and be reunited with his long lost love. She just hadn't told him that part yet. She assumed neither had Silas. She loved Damon, but sometimes she hated him.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a guy in the road. After being a vampire of 500 years, she knew he was a vampire. She swerved to avoid hitting him, but she hit him anyway and her car rolled and crashed into a street light pole.  
As she sat there, out cold, injured, glass from the windshield on her from it shattering, the vampire approached the wrecked car.

And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head  
Knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
I'm only human  
I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything  
I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it...

The vampire opened the dented in driver's side car door, but before he could lean in for a bite, he smelled the scent of another vampire, so he fled at vamp speed.

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words on my head  
Knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
I'm only human...

"Katherine!"  
He was instantly at her side.  
He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her life. Then, a few minutes later, he took it away and his wrist instantly healed.  
He gently pulled her into his arms and carried her back to his place. And as he headed back to the boarding house, her wounds began to heal.

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human  
I can take so much  
Until I've had enough  
'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and break down  
Your words in my head  
Knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human...

In the end she was alright, which relieved Damon. After all, he did still love her.


	18. A Thousand Years (Datherine)

A Thousand Years

Characters: Damon, Katherine

Summary: Set in S1, 2, and 5.

Pairings:

Datherine

*Fool Me Once*

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

It was a dismal night in the woods, as Damon stood there, deep in though and grief, thinking she was dead after opening the tomb and not finding her there. Little did he know, she was never in the tomb in the first place.

*As I Lay Dying*

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything, take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

It was a dismal night, as Katherine arrived with the cure. When she did, she saw that he was just moments from death by werewolf bite. He was sweaty, pale, and his eyes were closed. She didn't like seeing him this way.

She approached and put the vial to his lips and, when he felt the blood go down his throat, he freely drank the rest.

She set the empty vial on the end table and rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.

When he opened his eyes, she didn't show it, but she was relieved.

"You came back," he said.

"Of course I came back. I owed you one," she replied.

She took her hand away.

Damon didn't know what she meant by that, but didn't say anything.

*1864-Woods*

And all along, I believed I would find you

Time has brought you to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

It was a dark night in the woods, as human Damon stood just inches in front of her, her back against a tree.

"Why must you run from me?" he asked her.

"Because I know that you will chase," she replied with a smile.

"Then let me chase you forever," he replied.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought you to me

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

It was a nebulous night, as she stood in front of him in the living room.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" he asked her.

"I'm human. What happens when word gets out that I'm a human now? I can't protect myself. I'm weak and I'm slow. Please, just…help me," she replied, clearly pleading with him and desperate.

He turned to leave, but she put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned back to her.

"Deep down, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die," she told him.

He couldn't say anything against that, knowing that she was right. He hated how alike they were. She knew him as much as he knew himself and, sometimes, better than he knew himself. Despite hating her, a part of him still cared.


	19. I Won't Give Up (Kalijah)

I Won't Give Up

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Elena (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4E "American Gothic" and S5E1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer." Based on "I Won't Give Up." He hears what happened to her after he left in S4, so he goes back for her.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

It was a beautiful day in Pennsylvania, as Katherine and Elijah stood in front of each other.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?"

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his face away.

She dropped her hand.

"You don't believe me."

He looked at her.

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away.

She caught up with him and put a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

He stopped and looked at her hand, then her, then her hand, and finally her again.

She got the hint and let go.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She watched, as he walked away.

*Night*

It was a dismal night, as she stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying to survive that I-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out." She took a black box out of her purse.

"You have the cure," he stated.

"Yes, and I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I managed to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen." She put the cure in his hand. "I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He watched, as she walked away, before looking down at the cure in his hand.

*American Gothic- Mikaelson Mansion*

I'm here to stay and make the different that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up

It was a nebulous night, as Elijah stood in front of her. He'd just told her that he was leaving town to help Klaus in New Orleans.

"Please, Elijah. It's our turn," she pleaded with him.

"Katerina."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Katerina."

She could only watch, as he left. She didn't show it, but it hurt that he'd just left her for Klaus, yet again. This time, she knew that Elijah had given up on her redemption. She knew he'd lost his trust in her. She could only hope that he'd come back for her someday.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

Well I won't give up on us (No I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (We're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

It was a dark night, as Elijah returned to town, having heard what had happened between Katerina and Elena. He knew he had to come back, knowing that she most likely felt alone and was afraid. She had many enemies and she'd loved being a vampire. Being a vampire had been everything. She needed help and protection and he'd be glad to give it to her. He may have left, but he still loved her with his whole heart. If anything happened to her, those responsible would regret harming her in any way, shape, or form. He'd die for her if it ever came down to it.

He stopped the car, seeing a wrecked car with her still in it, and blurred to her side of the car. He opened the door. There was some blood on the left side of her head and scratches in other places, but it looked like she'd be okay. She'd just blacked out was all.

He gently picked her up in his arms and set her in the passenger seat of his car. Then he began driving back to New Orleans.


	20. Bad Day (Kalijah)

Bad Day

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus (mentioned), Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 5x1 with "American Gothic" as a flashback. Based on the song "Bad Day."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _Where is the moment we needed the most?_

 _You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

 _They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_

 _They tell me your passion's gone away_

 _And I don't need no carryin' on!_

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah and Katherine stood in front of each other in a Pennsylvania alleyway.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused.

"No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his face away and she put her hand down.

"You don't believe me."

He looked at her.

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will." He began to walk away.

After a moment, she caught up with him and put a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

He looked at her hand on his arm and then at her a couple times, which gave her the hint to let go, so she let go.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he walked away.

 _You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

 _You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

 _You tell me your life's been way off line_

 _You're falling to pieces every time_

 _And I don't need no carryin' on!_

' _Cause you had a bad day_

 _You're takin' one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

That night, they stood in front of each other on a sidewalk, when she found him.

"Wait," she said.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I—I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out," she answered him.

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man?" he questioned her.

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too." She brought the cure out of her purse.

"You have the cure," he stated.

"I do. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I managed to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want to happen." She set the cure in his hand. "I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

She turned and walked away.

He watched, as she walked away, and then looked down at the cure in his hand.

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

 _The camera don't lie_

 _You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

 _Will you need a blue sky holiday_

 _The point is they laugh at what you say_

 _And I don't need no carryin' on!_

 _You had a bad day!_

Later that night, they met at the Mikaelson place in Mystic Falls and he informed her that he was leaving town.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she pleaded.

"Katerina." He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina."

A moment later, he was gone.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _You're taking one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

 _The camera don't lie_

 _You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

 _You had a bad day_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine sat in the passenger seat of the car which she'd accidentally crashed into a pole, injured badly. She'd caused the wreck when she'd tried to get as far away as she could from Silas. So now she was quite injured, trying to stay awake, which wasn't working out for her very well. Everything was beginning to go black for her.

 _Ohh…holiday.._

 _Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

 _And the whole thing turns out wrong_

 _You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strong_

 _And I'm not wrong_

 _Yeahh_

 _So where is the passion when you need it the most?_

 _Ohh you and I_

 _You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

' _Cause you had a bad day!_

Elijah had just returned to town to make sure that Katerina was okay, needing a break from the New Orleans drama and Klaus. So here he was. He was out searching for her and, after an hour of aimlessly walking around town trying to find her, he finally found her in a desolate area by the woods. She was in a wrecked car.

"Katerina!"

He blurred to her side of the car and forced the jammed door open. He then looked her over. There was blood on either side of her head and a shard of glass protruding from her lower stomach and another shard of glass in her thigh, which had opened up an artery. She was heavily bleeding and very pale. She was also human, which was a surprise, considering the last time he'd seen her, she'd been a vampire. He knew she loved being a vampire, which meant that someone must have shoved the cure down her throat. It was the only explanation he could come up with.

He gently pulled her into his arms and out of the wreckage and blurred to the hospital.

"Stay with me, Katerina," he pleaded, though he didn't know if she could hear him or not.

 _You're taking one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

Half an hour later, he was in the waiting room after watching them rush her down the hall to get her into surgery. He hoped that she'd be okay. It couldn't end this way. Just because he'd left, didn't mean he didn't love her and care for her. He would always love and care for her.

 _You've seen what you like_

 _And how does it feel for one more time_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

When she was in the recovery room a few hours after, he went and sat on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up, though she'd just gotten out of surgery.

He rested a hand on the side of her face and another on her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina. I should've made sure you were okay," he apologized, hoping she'd hear him.


	21. Words As Weapons

Words As Weapons

Characters: Elijah, Kat

Summary: Set in S5E1 based on Seether's song "Words As Weapons."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*Pennsylvania*

All I really want is something beautiful to say

Keep me locked up in your broken mind

I keep searching, never been able

To find a light behind your dead eyes

Not anything at all

You keep living in your own lie

Ever deceitful and ever unfaithful

Keep me guessing, keep me terrified

Take everything from my world

Say, "Can you help me?" right before the fall

Take what you can and leave me to the wolves

Keep me dumb, keep me paralyzed

Why try swimming? I'm drowning in fable

You're not that saint that you externalize

You're not anything at all

(All I really want is something beautiful to say)

It was a dismal night, as Katherine stood in front of Elijah.

"What do you want?" he said, his tone saying he didn't want to talk to her.

"To tell you that you're right. I spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don't—I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I don't want to find out." She took a black box out of her purse.

"You have the cure," he stated.

"Yes, and I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen." She put the box in his hand. "I want you to trust me just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He watched, as she walked away, before looking down at the cure in his hand.

*Mystic Falls*

It's all so playful when you demonize

To spit out the hateful, you're willing and able

Your words are weapons of the terrified

You're nothing in my world

Say, "Can you help me?" right before the fall

Take what you can and leave me to the wolves

It was a nebulous night at the Mikaelson place, as Elijah stood in front of her.

"Please, Elijah. It's our turn," she pleaded, Elijah having told her that he was leaving town to go follow Klaus to New Orleans.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Katerina."

As he walked away, she stood there with a shattered, broken heart.

*Present- Mystic Falls*

All I really want is something beautiful to say

Keep me guessing, keep me terrified

All I really want is something beautiful to say

You keep living in your own lie

All I really want is something beautiful to say

To never fade away

I wanna live forever

You keep living in your own lie

Keep me guessing, keep me terrified

All I really want is something beautiful to say

Say, "Can you help me?" right before the fall

Take what you can and leave me to the wolves

All I really want is something beautiful to say

Words are weapons of the terrified

It was a nebulous night, as a human Katherine sat in the driver's seat in the wrecked car, injured. She'd been driving to wherever to keep distance between her and Damon. He'd tried having her go back to the boarding house to hand her over to Silas. She'd tried to run though and had rammed the car into a street light pole, wrecking the car and injuring herself.

As she sat there, injured, she knew she was going to die if she didn't get to the hospital, but she couldn't go anywhere. Her human body didn't want to go anywhere. Another reason was because she was too injured with blurred vision, as well as being stuck and in a lot of pain. She was stuck with what felt like a part of the car from the floorboard on her foot. It also felt like she had a sprained or fractured leg. She could feel her injured side, thigh, and possible dislocated shoulder. Plus she could feel blood on either side of her head and it felt as if she was losing a lot of blood.

All I really want is something beautiful to say

Keep me guessing, keep me terrified

All I really want is something beautiful to say

To never fade away

I wanna live forever

All I really want is something beautiful to say

To never fade away

I wanna live forever

Elijah Mikaelson was driving through Mystic Falls looking for Katerina. He'd heard from Caroline what had happened so he was staying in town to keep her safe. That was his plan. He would protect her with his life.

When he saw the wrecked car and Katerina, he pulled over and once he got out, blurred to the wrecked car. When he had the door forced open, he could see that she was injured. There was blood on either side of her head, a shard of glass protruding from her side and in her thigh, and her thigh had an opened artery. It also looked like her shoulder was dislocated and her leg was possibly dislocated too.

He rested a gentle hand on the right side of her head.

"Katerina. Can you hear me, Katerina?" he called to her.

After a moment of nothing, he took his hand away and once her leg was free and shards of glass were out, he gently picked her up in his arms and blurred to his SUV and opened the passenger's door. He then gently sat her in the seat and closed the door, before getting back in and driving towards the hospital to save her life. He didn't dare feed her vampire blood, not knowing if she could digest it.

Half an hour later, she was rushed down the hospital hallway, as Elijah watched silently. He could only hope that she would live. He didn't want him saying goodbye to her to be the last memory he had of her. It couldn't end like this.

Five hours later, after she survived surgery, he walked into her room and sat on her bedside, a hand on the left side of her face, waiting for her to come to.

An hour later, she woke up to see Elijah seated on her bedside with his hand on the side of her face, his other hand on top of her right one. That let her know that he'd saved her and she was relieved about that, though he'd left six months ago.

She smiled.

"You came back."

He smiled.

"Of course I came back for you, Katerina. I'd do anything for you, no matter what."

"Well, thanks for saving my life. Are you staying?" she questioned, sitting up in bed.

"I am. I'm here to protect you, no matter what happens from this moment on," he informed her.

She smiled at that and he smiled back.


	22. Hard To Love (Datherine)

Hard To Love

Characters: Damon, Kat, Silas (mentioned), doctors (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E1. Based on the song "Hard To Love" by Lee. Damon finds her after she crashed the car, but unlike most of my other fanfics, she's in the woods. Will he save her? Will she live?

Pairings:

Datherine

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

I am insensitive, I have a tendacy

To pay more attention to the things that I need

Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust

Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me

I'm hard to love, hard to love

No, I don't make it easy

I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood

I'm hard to love, hard to love

You say that you need me

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good

It was a nebulous night, as a human Katherine and her childe Damon, stood in front of each other.

"Please…help me," she said forcefully, risking it by putting her life in his hands.

He looked at her in silence for a moment before saying, "Fine. You can stay."

She watched, as he left the room.

*Crash*

I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball

Crashing into your heart like I do

You're like a Sunday morning, full of grace and full of Jesus

I wish that I could be more like you

I'm hard to love, hard to love

No, I don't' make it easy

I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood

I'm hard to love, hard to love

You say that you need me

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good

Love me, good

It was a dismal night, as Katherine lay on the floor of the woods, injured after crashing the car and then limping as far away as possible, not wanting to be handed over to Silas by Damon.

After no reply from her on her phone, he went to investigate and found his almost totaled car, along with a lot of blood and a trail of blood. He was mad that she'd tried to run, but also worried that she was too badly injured. He hated her, but she'd once been his girlfriend. She'd been right. A part of him didn't want her to die.

Half an hour after following the trail of blood into the woods, he found her on her back.

He blurred over and knelt at her side, only to see that there was blood on either side of her head, an opened artery in her thigh, and her lower stomach was bleeding. She was also very pale.

"I'm so sorry, Katherine. This is my fault. Just stay with me," he said, as he gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet. He then blurred to the hospital.

Girl, you've given me a million chances

And I don't wanna take you for granted

I'm just a man, I'm just a man

Hard to love, hard to love

Oh, I don't make it easy

And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood

I'm hard to love, hard to love

And you say that you need me

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good

You love me, good

You love me, good

Half an hour later, he was pacing in the waiting room, as the doctors did surgery to save her life. He knew that this was his fault. He knew now that he'd been wrong to do that to her. She'd had a sucky life for 500 years. She deserved a chance at being human. Besides, no matter what, she always gave him more chances. He'd done many things to her, but yet she didn't kill or try to kill him for it. Maybe, deep down in that bitchy self of hers, she really did care for him. Now, because of him, she may not make it through the night.

Five hours later, she survived the surgery and he went and sat on her bedside. That was when he realized that he loved her once more. And so, when she woke up, their story continued further.


	23. Cut

Cut

Characters: Damon, Kat, Elena (mentioned), Elijah (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E1. Based on the song "Cut" by Plumb. Damon finds an injured Katherine. Will he save her?

Pairings:

Datherine

I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sour

A fragile frame aged

With misery

And when our eyes meet

I know you see

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so number

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

It was a nebulous night, as Katherine walked through town. She'd left town for a whole summer after being turned into a human when Elena had shoved the cure down her throat. Now she was back in town after suffering from being homeless, hungry, tired with blistered feet from heels, and suffering from fear. She was also hurt emotionally and physically. She was hurt and angry for being left in the dust by Elijah. She was physically injured because she was worthless as a human and could barely defend herself. She knew she was taking a risk, but she decided to try and get to Damon. He had once loved her the most. Surely he wouldn't turn her away in her time of need, no matter what she'd done in the past.

An hour later, give or take, she grabbed hold of a building wall by an alley, weak with blurry vision and her sight was going. She knew that this meant that she'd lost a lot of blood. She didn't want to die; especially, alone, but she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She could only hope to be found in time.

I may seem crazy

Or painfully shy

And these scars wouldn't be so hidden

If you would just look me in the eye

I feel alone and cold here

Thought I don't want to die

But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

Damon was on his way home, not far from an alley after feeding in the woods, when he smelled human blood. And so he decided to follow it.

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

Pain

I am not alone

I am not alone

When he arrived a short while later in an alley, he stood silent for a moment, debating whether to help her or not, seeing her seated on the ground with her back against the brick wall. There was a dagger in her lower stomach. She was very pale too and had lost a lot of blood; too much blood.

I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip soar

But I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I found it when

I was cut

He blurred to and knelt in front of her. He could see that she was barely awake. He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Stay with me. I'm going to save you. Just keep fighting."

He gently picked her up in his arms and blurred to the hospital. He would have healed any normal human, but no one had ever taken or, in her case, gotten the cure shoved down their throat before. He didn't know if she could digest vampire blood and he wasn't taking any risks.

An hour later, after surgery, he was seated on her bedside, a hand on top of hers, waiting for her to wake up. She'd be okay now and he promised himself that he was going to keep her safe and alive.


	24. Awake and Alive

Awake and Alive

Characters: Damon, Kat, Silas (mentioned), unnamed doctors

Summary: Set in S5. Based on the song "Awake and Alive" by Skillet.

Pairings:

Datherine

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breath into me at last

I'm awake and alive

Now I know what I believe inside

It's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here (right here), right now (right now)

It was a nebulous night, as Katherine sat in the driver's seat of Damon's car, human and injured, trying to stay awake, but she knew it was useless. Everything was going black and it all seemed so far away. She'd tried running, knowing Damon wanted to hand her over to Silas. She knew he had to have had a reason, but she would never know what that reason was. She'd never get the chance to say goodbye or to tell him the truth about her feelings for him, either.

Half an hour later, after making up his mind to look for her, he spotted his wrecked car. He could see her still inside and he could smell blood. By the smell, he knew she was injured but hoped he could save her. This was all his fault. He'd broken his promise to protect her. She'd ran because of it.

He blurred to her side of the car and forced the door open. He then assessed her condition, scanning for what her wounds were. He saw her lower stomach and thigh bleeding, along with blood on either side of her head. He could hear her barely breathing and her heart slowing. He knew it was from her wounds.

He gently pulled her out of the wreck, in his arms, and layed her down. He knew she needed the hospital, but also knew she probably wouldn't make it in time. As he made that assessment, he heard everything stop altogether. He knew he had to bring her back, whether he hated her or not. She'd been right. A part of him didn't want her to die.

He kissed her, giving her air, and then began heart compressions, trying to revive her.

"Come on, Katherine; Breathe. Come back to me. You're a survivor. You always survive. Please, Katherine. Now is not the time to give up or be stubborn."

Ten minutes later, she began to wake up, coughing.

"Damon," she half-whispered with blurry and dim vision.

"Hey. Welcome back," he said, before gently pulling her into his arms and getting to his feet with her in his arms. As he did, she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms weakly around his neck.

"Stay with me," he said, before blurring to the hospital.

A few minutes later, he got her to the hospital and she was rushed down the hall with a breathing mask on.

He could only watch, as they rushed her down the hall to save her life. He could only hope she would survive. She had to. He needed to apologize for almost handing her over to Silas. He'd made a mistake and wanted to make up for it, even if he couldn't make it work. He had to try.

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and alive

I'm at war with the world 'cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith's getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Five hours later, after she was in a recovery room, Damon was silently seated on her bedside, waiting for her to come to. She was in bad shape and they'd had to revive her a couple of times, but they'd brought her back and she'd survived. Now she just had to heal. He was happy that she hadn't given up, because the Katherine he knew fought like hell.

A few weeks later, she was fully healed and Damon took her home with him. He apologized to her and she forgave him. They even rekindled their relationship.

*Dead Man On Campus*

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

It was a beautiful night, as she stood on the clock tower, overlooking the town square, ready to step off to end her suffering. She'd just found out that she was dying of old age at a rapid pace and had a few months to six months, give or take, to live. She didn't want the pain of dying of old age.

Before she could turn around and jump off the ledge, she had a thought about Damon. If she died, what would happen to him? He finally loved her once more, as she did with him. She knew how deeply he felt things. Thinking this through, she realized that he'd be devastated and probably end up wreaking havoc everywhere. That's what made her realize that she couldn't do this to Damon. She couldn't kill herself; especially, without a goodbye.

*500 Years of Solitude*

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

It was a beautiful day at the boarding house, as Katherine lay in bed after having a heart attack the night before, Damon seated on her bedside. He wanted to give her peace in her last moments, so he gave her old memories that only they shared. Their most fondest memory of all, he gave to her last.

*Flashback-As I Lay Dying*

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

Here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

Waking up, waking up

It was a nebulous night in the woods in 1864, as he chased after her. He was still human and loved her unconditionally.

He caught up to her and now they stood against a tree, her back against the bark, him just inches in front of her.

"Why must you run from me?" he asked her.

She smiled.

"Because I know that you will chase."

"Then let me chase you forever," he replied.

"I'm not going to feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it. Choose," she instructed.

She cut her collarbone with a fingernail.

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, before drinking from the wound, learning to take what he wanted without consequences.

*End*

*Present*

Damon left her head and kissed her goodbye when she became no more. He was silent, as he looked at her. He was grief-stricken. They'd found love with each other, only for her to die, this time for real and permanently. He refused to become a monster because of his emotions though. He was better than that now.


	25. Don't Let Me Go (Datherine)

Don't Let Me Go

Characters: Kat, Damon, Wes (mentioned), unnamed witch (mentioned), Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5 "Dead Man On Campus" and "Fifty Shades of Grayson." Everything else are flashbacks. After Damon finds out that she's dying of old age rapidly, he decides to find a way to save her. Will he succeed?

Pairings:

Datherine

*Dead Man On Campus*

 _I'm watching myself_

 _Drifting away_

 _A vision so darkened_

 _I cannot stay_

 _I'm reaching out wide_

 _Trying to catch myself before I fall_

 _Too little too late_

 _Can you save me?_

It was a dismal night, as she stood on the clock tower, overlooking the town square. She'd just found out that she was dying rapidly of old age. According to Wes Maxfield, it couldn't be stopped. So, because she didn't want to die of old age, she was going to kill herself instantly by jumping off the clock tower.

She turned so she was looking at the clock and then closed her eyes. Then she stepped off the ledge and began to fall towards the ground.

Damon was walking, when he saw her plummeting towards the ground. Without thinking, he blurred over and caught her from hitting the ground.

When she didn't feel anything except for someone catching her, she opened her eyes, only to see that Damon had caught her. He'd stopped her from killing herself, which made her think that she'd been right when she'd come to him for help after the summer had ended. A part of him didn't want her to die.

"Damon?" she questioned him.

He set her on her feet and then looked at her.

"What do you think you're doing, Katherine?"

"I'm dying of old age and it can't be stopped, okay? I don't want that pain. I'm not going to just wait to die. Besides, I've got nothing to live for," she informed him.

"So, you're just giving up?" he inquired. "That's not the Katherine I know."

"You don't know what it's like," she replied.

"We can find a way to save you, but no more trying to kill yourself."

She sighed. "Fine."

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _Where do we go when we walk on light?_

 _Who do we call at the edge of night?_

 _Carry me close like the tear drops in your eyes_

 _All I can give you is memories_

 _Carry them with you and I'll never leave_

 _I'll lay my head down_

 _But when I lay my head down_

 _Don't let me go_

After he'd tried handing her over to Silas, which she'd obviously figured out, he'd tried to get a hold of her, but had been unsuccessful. He knew that something had gone wrong, since he couldn't get a hold of her. Silas knew that he thought something was wrong, so Silas left. Shortly after, Damon left to go find her.

Half an hour later, he saw her in his car which had crashed into a streetlight pole and was nearly totaled.

"Katherine!"

He blurred to her side of the car and forced the jammed door open, before scanning her injuries.

 _Hold me in your beating heart_

 _I won't let go_

 _Forever is not enough_

 _Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Hold me in your beating heart_

 _So let me freeze time_

 _Before it turns cold_

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Katherine, can you hear me?" he called to her.

When nothing happened, he took his hand away and slid an arm under her and his other under her legs, careful of her injuries, and pulled her into his arms and out of the wreckage. Then he blurred to the hospital, hoping he wasn't too late.

 _The moments go by_

 _And life goes on_

 _The torturous stars_

 _Are taking every breath I wish I held_

 _The love in my heart_

 _Is never ending_

A few hours later, he was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. She'd survived surgery and would be okay, which relieved him. He couldn't deny that she'd been right earlier tonight when she'd shown up at the house. A part of him didn't want her to die.

*1864*

 _Where do we go when we walk on light?_

 _Who do we call at the edge of night?_

 _Carry me close like the tears drops in your eyes_

 _All I can give you is memories_

 _Carry them with you and I'll never leave_

 _I'll lay my head down_

 _But when I lay my head down_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Hold me in your beating heart_

 _I won't let go_

 _Forever is not enough_

 _Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Hold me in your beating heart_

It was a dismal night, as he ran after her through the woods.

After catching up with her, she stood with her back up against a tree, him in front of her.

"Why much you run from me?" he asked her.

"Because I know that you will chase," she replied.

"Then let me chase you forever," he replied.

She made a cut by her collarbone.

"I'm not going to feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it," she said with a smile.

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, and then drank from the cut.

 _You can't see me_

 _But you still feel me_

 _I only live in your memories_

 _I mean something_

 _Your everything_

 _You lay me down_

 _Take me there_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Hold me in your beating heart_

 _I won't let go_

It was a beautiful day, as Damon lay in bed with Katherine on top. She changed her face into her vampire one and he touched her face where there were veins, not afraid of her, thinking that she would never hurt him.

*Fifty Shades of Grayson*

 _Forever is not enough_

 _Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Hold me in your beating heart_

Damon was in the living room, when he heard a noise like someone falling. Knowing Katherine was dying of old age, he assumed it was probably her considering they were the only ones there.

When he looked for her, he was right, because she was on the floor. He could tell that she'd had a heart attack, so he took her to the hospital.

After twenty minutes of trying to revive her, the doctors succeeded and she was soon put on bedrest. So, while she was resting upstairs, Damon continued his search for a way to reverse what the cure had done to her and stop her from aging rapidly.

In the end, he found a witch that knew a spell to do what he needed to save her life, so Katherine lived to see another day and he and Katherine got back together.


	26. Somebody To Die For

Somebody To Die For

Characters: Damon, Katherine, Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer." Will he be able to save her in time after she injures herself badly, when she wrecks his car? Will she live?

Pairings:

Datherine

I could drag you from the ocean

I could pull you from the fire

And when you're standing in the shadows

I could open up the sky

And I could give you my devotion

Until the end of time

And you will never be forgotten

With me by your side

And I don't need this life

I just need…

I've got nothing to live for

Got no reason yet to die

But when I'm standing in the gallows

I'll be staring at the sky

Because no matter where they take me

Death I will survive

It was a nebulous night as a human and quite injured Katherine sat in the driver's seat of the wrecked car. Damon had tried handing her over, so she'd tried running. That obviously didn't work well. She'd crashed the car into a street light pole. Now she was injured with a heavily bleeding lower stomach, was losing a lot of blood, had a shard of glass protruding from her right thigh, could feel blood on either side of her head, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough for someone to come help her. She knew she was going to die, but she was okay with it. After the life she'd led, death would be kind. Besides, she was tired of running now that she was human.

As everything went black for her, she didn't fight the darkness.

And I will never be forgotten

With you by my side

'Cause I don't need this life

I just need…

Somebody to die for

Somebody to die for

When I'm lonely

When I'm standing in the fire

I will look him in the eye

And I will let the devil know that

I was brave enough to die

And there're no hell he can show me

That's deeper than my pride

'Cause I will never be forgotten

Forever I'll fight

And I don't need this life

I just need…

Somebody to die for

Somebody to die for

When I'm lonely

And I don't need this life

I just need…

Somebody to die for

Somebody to die for

When I'm lonely

Don't go gentle into that good night

Rage on against the dying light

When Damon found her, she was in his wrecked car and he could smell the familiar scent of blood; a lot of it. He blurred to her side of the car and forced the jammed door open. He could see from her wounds and paleness that she'd lost quite a lot of blood. He had to get her to the hospital. If he wasn't too late that was. He pulled the shard of glass out, tossing it to the floorboard, not realizing until afterward that it had opened up an artery. He then gently picked her up in his arms and layed her gently down. He had to know the extent of her condition.

He looked down at her and realized that he'd gotten to her just a little late. He gently took her jacket off and tied it around her waist to try and slow her lower stomach wound.

"No, no, no, no," he said, and kissed her, giving her some air, trying to revive her. "Come on, Katherine; Breathe. Don't do this to me. I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. Come back to me. Don't leave me; please. You were right. I don't want you to die. Just come back to me," he said, as he tried reviving her.

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, waiting for a result.

A moment later, he heard her heart and breathing, which strangely relieved him, and got to his feet with her in his arms. He then blurred to the hospital.

A few hours later, he was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to come to. For some reason, he was happy that she was alive and would be okay. Oddly enough, he was finding himself caring for her after all this time.


	27. The Silence

The Silence

Characters: Damon, Kat, Meredith, Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer." After Damon realizes something's wrong, he looks for her and finds her injured. His car is totaled and she'd fighting for her life. This makes him realize that he still cares and he takes her to the hospital. Will she live?

Pairings:

Datherine

You lift me up

And knock me down

I'm never sure just what to feel when you're around

I speak my heart

But don't know why

Cause you don't never really say what's on your mind

It was a nebulous night at the Salvatore boarding house, as human Katherine set the empty shot glass down on Damon's drinking table.

"You're miserable," Damon stated.

"Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor."

"You're a liar. Your hair's messed up, your nails are chipped. You're a sad and miserable human being and you want me to turn you. So, here." He bit his wrist and offered it to her.

She gripped him arm, but hesitated.

"Go ahead, drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bit the mailman, you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead, come on," he encouraged.

She let go and looked at him.

"I can't, okay? No one's ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up."

"And that would be tragic," he commented, not caring.

"And deep down, in that mushy-gushy Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die," she said, standing in front of him, a hand on his chest. Then she stepped back. "I have enemies everywhere. What happens when word gets out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself. I'm wake and I'm slow. Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon. Please, just…help me," she pleaded with him.

He looked at her in silence, debating on what to do. She was right, because they would always have a connection. He hated that and her, but he couldn't deny it.

"Fine. I'll protect you," he stated, not sure if it was a promise or not.

It's like

I'm walking on broken glass

I wanna know but I don't wanna ask

So say you love me

Or say you need me

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

Just say you want me

Or you don't need me

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

She silently watched, as he walked out of the living room. She knew why, too. She'd broken his heart so many times that he hated her. He hated what she'd done when she'd been a vampire. Now that she had humanity, she found herself wanting to apologize and to tell the truth to him, instead of lying to him. She knew that he wouldn't believe her, though.

It's killing me

(Love in silence)

It's killing me

(Love in silence)

It's killing me

(Love in silence)

You let me in

But then sometimes

Your empty eyes just make me feel so cold inside

When I'm with you

It's like rolling dice

Don't know where or how you're gonna make me cry

It was a dismal night, as Katherine sat in the car after having tried to run when Damon had tried handing her over to Silas. She tried to stay awake despite her injuries, but knew if she wasn't found soon, her injuries would kill her.

So say you love me

Or say you need me

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

Just say you want me

Or you don't need me

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

It's killing me

(Love in silence)

It's killing me

(Love in silence)

Wooooo

(Love in silence)

It's like

I'm (I'm) walking on (walking on) broken glass

I wanna know but I don't wanna ask

'Cause once you say it

You can't take it back

And this is the end and please just fake it fast

About forty minutes later, he finally found his wrecked car with Katherine still inside. He could smell blood, even from a distance. He blurred to her side of the car, and saw that she was quite injured. There was a shard of glass in her thigh and side. Her wrist was cut from a few small pieces of glass by her on the seat. There was blood on either side of her head, too.

He rested gentle hands on either side of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Katherine," he apologized, though he didn't know if she could hear him. "Katherine, can you hear me? Open your eyes if you can hear me."

He waited for a few minutes, but didn't get anything from her.

So say you love me

Or say you don't need me

Don't let the silence (ooohhhh)

Do the talking

Just say you want me (say you want me)

Or you don't need me (but you don't want me)

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

Wooooooh

(Love in silence)

You lift me up

And knock me down

I'm never sure just what to feel when you're around

He took his hands away and pulled out both shards of glass, and tossed them to the ground. He then gently picked her up in his arms and blurred towards the hospital. As he did, he could tell that she had and was still losing a lot of blood, not to mention the artery in her thigh had been opened by the shard of glass he'd pulled out, and she was very pale.

 _This is my fault. Just hang on. Don't die on me,_ he thought, knowing if he didn't get her to the hospital soon, she was going to die.

"Stay with me, Katherine," he said. "Please."

He blurred to the hospital, hoping she'd live.

Half an hour later, he walked into the hospital with her in his arms, which Meredith saw. Damon saw an unused bed in the hallway and gently layed her down on it.

Meredith came over.

"What happened?"

"She wrecked my car and got herself injured in the process. I'll explain later, but this is my fault," he summarized.

Meredith knew he wasn't telling her everything, but didn't question him. Right now, all the mattered was saving Katherine's life.

She put a breathing mask on her.

"I'll let you know how it goes," she told him.

Half an hour later, he was in the waiting room, while Katherine was in surgery. He hoped that she'd be okay, but he didn't know what extent her injuries were. He wasn't a doctor. All he knew was how to tend to wounds.

A few hours later, Meredith informed him that she'd be okay and he went to her room.

He sat on her bedside with a gentle hand on the side of her face, looking down at her, glad that she was alive, and waited for her to wake up.

An hour later, she woke up and they settled things between each other, and he took her home. And so their love story continued.


	28. Without You (Datherine)

Without You

Characters: Damon, Kat, Stefan (mentioned), Silas, unnamed doctors, unnamed vampires

Summary: Set in 1x14, 2x16, 2x22, and 5x1. Just showing how much they really care for each other, instead of him hating her so much.

Pairings:

Datherine

*1864*

 _If you had a choice_

 _Then what would you choose…_

 _To do_

 _I could live without money_

 _I could live without the pain_

 _And if every day was sunny_

 _I could live without the rain_

 _And if I ever went up to heaven_

 _I would fall right back down_

 _That life wouldn't be liven_

' _Cause you're the one_

 _I couldn't live without_

It was a beautiful day, as he spoke to his brother.

"Katherine is dead. There's no world without her," pretty much telling him that without her, he'd rather die than turn.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _If I couldn't blink_

 _Woulda still be able to see you_

 _I coulda imagine_

 _Ooohh_

 _Without arms_

 _Coulda reach_

 _No way I could ever hold you_

 _Uaahhh_

 _I need these things_

 _Like I need you_

It was a dismal night, as Damon walked into his living room, only to find a human Katherine. She was finishing a shot glass of Bourbon she'd helped herself to. Looking her over, he realized that she was miserable as a human and hated being one.

"Katherine," he stated.

"It's been a long summer, Damon," she greeted him.

"You're miserable," he stated.

"Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor," she said, trying to conceal how miserable she was.

"You're a liar. Your hair's messed up. Your nails are chipped. You're a sad miserable human being and you want me to turn you. So, here." He bit his wrist and held it out to her. When she hesitated, he encouraged her by saying, "Go ahead. Drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman, you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead, come on."

"I can't, okay?" she admitted. "No one's ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up."

"And that would be tragic," he quipped.

"And deep down, in that mushy-gushy Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die," she said, a hand on his chest and her right one resting on his arm.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" he asked her.

"There's someone chasing me," she admitted.

"Then run. Run far away."

"Damon, you don't understand. I have enemies everywhere. What happens when word gets out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself! I'm weak and I'm slow. Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon! Please, just…help me," she pleaded and begged with him.

He silently looked at her, knowing she was right.

 _If you had a choice_

 _What would you choose?_

 _I could live without money_

 _I could live without the pain_

 _And if every day was sunny_

 _I could live without the rain_

 _And if I ever went up to heaven_

 _I would fall right back down_

 _That life wouldn't be liven_

' _Cause you're the one_

 _I couldn't live without_

After he'd tried handing her over to Silas, which she got the hint he was going to do, he couldn't get a hold of her. He figured something was wrong, so after Silas left, he went in search of her, only to find her in his nearly totaled car. Even though he hated her, a part of him didn't want her to die. He didn't know what he'd do if she was dead. He'd spent so much time hating her, but a part of him would always love her.

"Katherine!"

He blurred to her side of the car and forced the jammed door open. She was quite injured.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Katherine, can you hear me?" he called to her.

 _Uaaahh_

 _Ooohhhwaahhh_

 _Hwawahh_

 _If I couldn't dream without_

 _Believe that there could be_

 _A you and me_

 _And if I couldn't see_

 _Would you be able_

 _To hear my melody_

 _I know there's something wrong_

 _And I'm afraid_

 _That you are moving on_

When he didn't get an answer of any kind, he knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"If you can hear me, Katherine, stay with me. I'm gonna get you some help. Just stay with me."

He gently pulled her into his arms and out of the wreckage, before blurring to the hospital. Though he acted calm, he was afraid that it was going to be too late. She'd lost quite a lot of blood and was very pale. He knew this was his fault for trying to hand her over to Silas, but Silas had gotten inside his head and had told him that he knew where Stefan was. All he had to do was give her to Silas and Silas would tell him where Stefan was. It hadn't worked that way, though and now she was dying because of his idioticy.

 _How can I fly_

 _When you are my wings?_

 _I need these things_

 _Like I need you_

 _If you had a choice_

 _What would you choose?_

Damon stood in the hallway, watching the doctors. He'd brought her in but they had to try and bring her back to life, before they could get her into surgery. He hoped that she'd come back. After all, he knew it was up to her whether to live or not. It was her choice, but if he had any say in it, he wanted her to choose to live.

After twenty minutes, she was brought back to life, which relieved him.

 _I could live without money_

 _I could live without the pain_

 _And if every day was sunny_

 _I could live without the rain_

 _And if I ever went up to heaven_

 _I would fall right back down_

 _That life wouldn't be liven_

' _Cause you're the one_

 _I couldn't live without_

A few hours later, he was seated on her bedside, once she was out of surgery. He put a hand on top of hers, as he sat there, looking at her, waiting for her to awaken.

"I'm so sorry, Katherine," he apologized, though he didn't know if she could hear him or not.

*House Guest*

 _You can take it all_

 _From me_

 _It wouldn't mean_

 _Anything_

 _Turn the whole world against me_

 _As long as_

 _You don't leave_

 _It's getting hard for me to sleep_

 _Even a part for me to breathe_

 _I'm used to life with you_

 _Tell me what I need to do_

It was a dismal night, as Damon sat on his couch, reading.

Katherine came over and leaned against the back of the couch, as if she was trying to read over his shoulder.

Damon put the book down and looked up at her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm bored," she told him.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _I could live without money_

 _I could live without the pain_

 _And if every day was sunny_

 _I could live without the rain_

 _And if I ever went up to heaven_

 _I would fall right back down_

 _That life wouldn't be liven_

' _Cause you're the one_

 _I couldn't live without_

It was a dark night, as Katherine entered Damon's room with the cure for the werewolf bite. She could see that he was just moments from death. It broke her heart, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she silently approached his bedside and put the vial to his lips, making the blood go down his throat to cure him.

Once the vial was empty, she set it on the end table and put a hand on the side of his face, waiting to see if it would work.

When he looked up at her, she took her hand away.

"You came," he said.

"I owed you one," she said, before turning around and leaving the room.

*Fool Me Once*

 _I could live without money_

 _I could live without the pain_

 _And if every day was sunny_

 _I could live without the rain_

 _And if I ever went up to heaven_

 _I would fall right back down_

 _That life wouldn't be liven_

' _Cause you're the one_

 _I couldn't live without_

Damon stood in the tomb, looking around at the bodies of the tomb trapped vampires, looking for Katherine, a blood bag in hand. He couldn't see her, though. Realizing she wasn't there, it made him upset, making him think that she was most likely dead.

"She's not here," she said softly. Then he through the blood bag which hit a rock wall and splattered. "She's not here!" he yelled.


	29. I'd Come For You (Datherine)

I'd Come For You (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Klaus (mentioned), Silas (mentioned), unnamed doctors (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 5x1 with 2x1 "The Return," as a flashback. Based on Nickelback's "I'd Come For You." Just a Datherine songfic.

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Return*

 _Just one more moment_

 _That's all that's needed_

 _Like wounded soldiers_

 _In need of healing_

 _Time to be honest_

 _This time I'm pleading_

 _Please don't dwell on it_

' _Cause I didn't mean it_

 _I can't believe I said_

 _I'd lay our love on the ground_

 _But it doesn't matter_

' _Cause I made it up_

It was a dismal night, as Damon and Katherine stood in front of each other. He'd just asked her for the truth, needing to know what she really felt for him, but she couldn't tell him the truth, when Klaus was on his way to town soon. She was afraid that if Klaus saw that they loved each other, that he'd kill Damon just to hurt her even more than he already had. So she lied to him.

"The truth is…I've never loved you."

She turned around and slowly walked away, unhappy at having to lie to him after she knew he'd spent 145 years searching for her, only to believe the lie that she'd just told him.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _Forgive me now_

 _Every day I spent away_

 _My soul's inside out_

 _Gotta be someway_

 _That I can make it up_

 _To you now some how_

 _By now you know that_

 _I'd come for you_

It was a dismal night, as Damon spoke to Katherine, trying to get her turn back around, Silas being in his head, knowing by his thoughts what was going on. Silas had asked Damon for a deal. Silas knew where Stefan was, so he was up for a deal. Katherine in exchange for information of where Stefan was. So that was why Damon was going to hand her over to Silas. Katherine was only human now. She had a human lifespan. Besides, at the end of the day, family came first. To him, right now, Katherine wasn't family. Even if she did turn them both.

Katherine hung up with Damon, knowing that Damon was going to hand her over to Silas, knowing Silas wouldn't have left that quickly after she'd left. That's when Damon kept calling her, so she turned her phone off and put it in her pocket. Next thing she knew, she'd crashed the car into a streetlight pole, injuring herself quite a lot. She knew she had to leave, before Damon got there, knowing he'd probably be coming to find her, but she couldn't move. She was in way too much pain.

 _No one but you_

 _Yes, I'd come for you_

 _But only if you told me to_

 _I'd fight for you_

 _I'd lie, it's true_

 _Give my life for you_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

 _I was blindfolded_

 _But now I'm seeing_

 _My mind was closing_

 _Now I'm believing_

 _I finally know just_

 _What it means_

 _To let someone in_

Once Damon realized that something was wrong, he left the house shortly after Silas saw in his thoughts that something had happened. Silas left to go make up a different plan to get to Katherine, while Damon went in search of Katherine to find out what had happened. He just hoped Katherine was okay, human or not. Even though she wasn't family in his perspective, he had told her that he'd protect her, just as she'd asked him to when she'd first shown up at his doorstep tonight. Besides, she'd been right earlier when she'd said that a part of him didn't want her to die.

 _To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

 _So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

 _I'd search forever just to bring you home_

 _Here and now this I vow_

 _By now you know that_

 _I'd come for you_

 _No one but you_

 _Yes, I'd come for you_

 _But only if you told me to_

 _I'd fight for you_

 _I'd lie, it's true_

 _Give my life for you_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

 _I'd always come for you_

About an hour later, he finally found his nearly totaled car, but at the moment, he wasn't angry at the nearly totaled car. Katherine was still in there and from the smell, she was quite injured. He blurred to the driver side and forced the jammed door open. He could see that she'd lost a massive amount of blood and there was blood on either side of her head. She was very pale there was a shard of glass in her thigh and protruding from her lower stomach, which he pulled both out and tossed them to the floorboard. She was barely awake, fighting to stay awake, and her left arm by her lower stomach was shaking some, which he figured wasn't a very good sign.

"Katherine, I need you to stay awake. Hey, look at me," he said gently, trying to do anything he could to keep her from going to sleep. He knew if she did, she may not wake up again.

He gently picked her up in his arms and blurred towards the hospital.

 _No matter what gets in my way_

 _As long as there's still life in me_

 _No matter what_

 _Remember you know I'll always come for you_

 _Yes, I'd come for you_

 _No one but you_

 _Yes, I'd come for you_

 _But only if you told me to_

 _And I'd come for you_

 _No one but you_

 _Yes, I'd come for you_

Half an hour later, he arrived at the hospital and the doctors rushed her down the hall into a room to stabilize her, since she'd lost so much blood that she was barely alive, fighting for her life, though she wasn't awake anymore.

After she was stable, they rushed her into surgery to take care of her wounds and save her life.

 _But only if you told me to_

 _I'd fight for you_

 _I'd lie, it's true_

 _Give my life for you_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

 _No matter what gets in my way_

 _As long as there's still life in me_

 _No matter what_

 _Remember you know I'll always come for you_

While she was in surgery, Damon paced in the waiting room, knowing that she wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. When she'd ran, he didn't think it would be this bad, but it was. Now she was fighting to live, because he'd tried handing her over to Silas on a silver platter. He didn't blame her for running. He probably would've done the same thing if he were in her shoes. He could only hope that she'd survive like she always did.

 _I'd crawl across this world for you_

 _Do anything you want me to_

 _No matter what_

 _Remember you know I'll always come for you_

 _You know I'll always come for you_

A few hours later, Damon was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. They'd had to revive her once during surgery, but she'd survived the surgery. They'd also given her a transfusion to restore the blood she'd lost. She'd have to take it easy for a few days, but she'd be okay.

He rested a hand on hers and another on the side of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Katherine. I shouldn't have done what I did," he apologized, though he didn't know if she could hear him or not, since she hadn't woken up yet.

Later, she woke up and forgave him for what he did and he took her home.


	30. I Won't Give Up (Datherine)

I Won't Give Up (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Silas (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), unnamed doctors

Summary: Set in 5x1 with 2x1 as a flashback kind of. After Damon tries handing her over to Silas, she tries to run and crashes the car. When he gets to her, will he be able to get her to the hospital in enough time so they can save her life?

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Return*

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _It's like watching the night sky_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise_

 _Well, there's so much they hold_

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I see that you've come so far_

 _To be right where you are_

 _How old is your soul?_

 _Well, I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

It was a dismal night at the Salvatore boarding house, as Katherine and Damon stood in front of each other. They had just made out, but Damon had asked for a break after getting his senses back in order.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth, just this once."

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer. The truth is…I've never loved you."

As her words sunk in, she turned around and walked away, before walking slowly out of the house, hating that she had just broken his heart. She was doing this to protect him, though. If Klaus knew that she had found someone else to love, he'd rip his heart out just to hurt her even more, when he returned to town soon.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _And when you're needing your space_

 _To do some navigating_

 _I'll be here patiently waiting_

 _To see what you find_

' _Cause even the stars they burn_

 _Some even fall to the earth_

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

 _No, I won't give up_

After she tried to kill Elena whom shoved the cure down her throat on Elena's graduation night, Katherine knew better than to stick around. Though she was human with too many enemies to even begin counting, she had to leave for an entire summer, as to not be in the same town as Elena and Damon. Elena she knew hated her and Damon she knew would probably kill her if she stuck around, for trying to kill his girlfriend. So, she fled from Mystic Falls for the entire summer until Elena had gone off to college. Then she came back to Mystic Falls, hoping that Damon would grant her protection from any enemies that came around.

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

 _I'm here to stay and make the different that I can make_

 _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

 _The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

 _And in the end, you're still my friend, we didn't burn_

 _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

 _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

Damon was talking on his phone with Elena, when he entered his house and then the living room. When he saw Katherine in his living room, helping herself to a shot glass of his Bourbon, obviously waiting for him, he told Elena over the phone, "Listen, I gotta go." Then he hung up and walked into the living room.

"It's been a long summer, Damon," she said.

She finished her shot glass of Bourbon and then set the glass down.

"Katherine," he said, though it wasn't a greeting. Looking her over, he added, "You're miserable."

"Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor."

"You're a liar. Your hair's messed up, your nails are chipped. You're a sad and miserable human being and you want me to turn you. So, here." He bit his wrist and offered it to her.

She gripped his arm, but hesitated.

"Go ahead, drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bit the mailman, you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead, come on," he encouraged.

She let go and looked at him.

"I can't, okay? No one's ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up."

"And that would be tragic," he commented, not caring.

"And deep down, in that mushy-gushy Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die," she said, standing in front of him, a hand on his chest. Then she stepped back. "I have enemies everywhere. What happens when word gets out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself. I'm weak and I'm slow. Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon. Please, just…help me," she pleaded with him.

He looked at her in silence, debating on what to do. She was right, because they would always have a connection. He hated that and her, but he couldn't deny it.

"Fine. I'll protect you," he stated, not sure if it was a promise or not. Then he left the room, not wanting to be in the same room as her.

*Crash*

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up_

 _Well I won't give up on us (No I'm not giving up)_

 _God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

 _We've got a lot to learn (We're alive, we are loved)_

 _God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

It was a dismal night, as Damon searched the streets for his car after he'd tried handing her over to Silas, but she'd realized what he was trying to do and had hung up. Since he couldn't get a hold of her, he had to look for her. He just hoped that she was okay. A part of him didn't want her to die, so she'd been right earlier. When he smelled the blood though, it didn't take long for him to find his nearly totaled car that had crashed into a streetlight pole. He could see easily that she was still inside the crashed car. From the smell of blood, he knew that she was injured, but he didn't know how bad it was.

He blurred to the driver's side and forced the jammed door open, hoping that if she was worse off than he thought, he'd be able to save her in time.

When he scanned her, he saw that there was blood on either side of her head, there was a shard of glass protruding from her lower stomach and another jabbed into her thigh which had opened up her thigh artery. Also, she was very pale from all the blood loss and a piece of glass had slit one of her wrists. He knew from her injuries that she was in very bad condition. He knew this was his fault for trying to hand her over on a silver platter, just because Silas had told him that Stefan was suffering and he knew the location of where Stefan was.

He rested gentle hands on either side of her head.

"Katherine, can you hear me? If you can hear me, I need you to wake up for me," he called, hoping to wake her up. He knew it wasn't a good thing for her to be out with all the injuries she had.

He didn't get anything from her.

"Stay with me, Katherine. I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. Just keep breathing."

He took his hands away from her head and slid one under her legs and the other under her, gently pulling her out of the wreck and into his arms. He then blurred towards the hospital, knowing she couldn't digest vampire blood now that she was human.

 _Please, don't die. I can make it up to you for doing what I did. I just need you to fight and stay alive. Don't leave me,_ he thought.

Half an hour later, he stood in the waiting room and watched the doctors rush her down the hallway, hoping that they could save her.

Amazingly, after surgery, she survived, so Damon was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to come to, knowing now that she'd be okay. It had been a close one, but she'd survived yet again.


	31. All I Need (Datherine)

All I Need

Characters: Damon, Kat, Silas (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), doctors (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer." Based on Within Temptation's song "All I Need."

Pairings:

Datherine

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _I'm dying to catch my breath_

 _Oh why don't I ever learn?_

 _I've lost all my trust, though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Katherine tried to reach the surface, as Silas held her under in the bathtub, but she was human. She couldn't breathe under water and Damon wasn't home, so he was no use. She was going to die and she knew it. With that last thought, everything went black.

 _Can you still see the heart of me?_

 _All my agony fades away_

 _When you hold me in your embrace_

When Damon came home to silence, but saw his bathroom light on, he went to investigate.

When he entered his bathroom, he blurred to the bathtub, seeing her under the water. Without a doubt, he knew this was Silas' doing.

He quickly but gently lifted her out of the tub. He then gently layed her down on the floor mat in front of the tub and knelt by her. She was quite pale with blue lips and cold. It was obvious she'd been like that for at least an hour.

He knelt by her and bent down and kissed her, giving her some air, trying to revive her. He knew now that leaving her alone had been a mistake. He was an idiot for doing that. Now she'd paid for his idiocy.

"Come on, Katherine; Breathe. Breathe for me. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Come on; Breathe," he said, as he continued trying to revive her.

After a few more minutes went by, he heard a heartbeat and her breathing. Then she began to cough up water and when she looked up, she saw Damon. She knew without a doubt that he'd brought her back.

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Give me something I can believe_

 _Don't tear me down_

 _You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

 _I'm here on the edge again_

 _I wish I could let it go_

 _I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around_

 _Can you still see the heart of me?_

 _All my agony fades away_

 _When you hold me in your embrace_

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Give me something I can believe_

 _Don't tear me down_

 _Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

 _Make my heart a better place_

After Silas had come to the house, Damon had had her to leave the house and not tell her where she was going, but then he'd tried handing her over on a silver platter to Silas, because he'd told him that he knew where Stefan was at. Katherine wasn't about to be handed over though, so she hadn't done what he'd asked her when he'd told her to go back to the house. Then, when Damon realized that something was wrong, Silas had left the house and Damon had gone to find out where she was. He had to make sure that she was okay. It wasn't like her to normally ignore his text or calls these days. She normally answered him.

When he'd found his car, he knew that she was in trouble. She was still inside the car and he could smell blood; _her_ blood. He could smell a lot of it too. The car was crashed into a street light pole. He had to save her, he knew without a doubt.

He blurred to her side of the car and forced the dented, crinkled, and jammed car door open with some vampire strength. Then he stepped towards her and assessed her condition. She was pale, had lost a lot of blood, there was blood on either side of her head, a shard of glass had opened up her thigh artery, some glass had slit one of her wrists open, a shard of glass was protruding from her lower stomach, and her side was also heavily bleeding like her lower stomach was. There was a puddle of blood under her opened wrist.

He rested a gentle hand on either side of her face, looking at her.

"Katherine, can you hear me? I'm gonna get you out of here. You're going to be okay. I promise that I won't break my promise to you again. Please, just don't die on me. Stay with me. This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

He took his hands away and pulled out the shards of glass, before gently picking her up in his arms and blurring to the hospital.

 _I tried many times but nothing was real_

 _Make it fade away, don't break me down_

 _I want to believe that this is real_

 _Save me from my fear_

 _Don't tear me down_

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Give me something I can believe_

 _Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Make my heart a better place_

Three hours later, Damon was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to come to. She'd survived surgery thankfully and the doctors said that she'd be okay now. He was glad for that because, once he'd realized that she would probably die because of him trying to hand her over to Silas in exchange for Stefan, he'd realized that he didn't want her to die. She'd been right all along, when she'd gone to him a few nights ago for help and protection. She'd been right when a part of him didn't want her to die. He was even beginning to think that he might be falling back in love with her.


	32. Listen To Your Heart (Datherine)

Listen To Your Heart (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Silas (mentioned), unnamed doctors (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 5x1 with 2x1 as a flashback. Damon finds her in the wrecked car after he tried handing her over and she tried to run. She's worst off than she was in the show. Is he too late to save her, or will she live?

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Return*

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

 _I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

 _Yeah_

 _You've built a love but that love falls apart_

 _A little piece of Heaven turns too dark_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

It was a dismal night in the living room, as they stood in front of each other after Damon had called a pause on their make out.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth, just this once."

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer. The truth is…I've never loved you."

She left the boarding house, as her words sunk in, though she'd lied to him to protect him.

Upset at what she'd said, he threw an empty shot glass at the fireplace and it shattered into pieces.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart_

 _Before you tell him goodbye_

With Silas in his mind, Damon called Katherine to get her to turn back around, but it had failed, because she'd realized what he was trying to do, so she'd told him goodbye and hung up on him. Since he couldn't get her back on the phone, whether he called her or text her, he realized that something was wrong. Silas read that in his mind and left to figure out a different way to get to Katherine.

Damon left, walking through the streets, searching for his car, since she'd been driving his car.

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

 _The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

 _Yeah_

 _They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

 _The feeling of belonging…to your dreams_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

Katherine, human, sat in the driver's side seat, quite injured, trying to stay awake. She'd accidentally crashed the car into a streetlight pole. She was way too injured to leave the car, no matter how much she figured that she had to. She knew Damon would be mad at her trying to run the moment she'd realized what he was going to do. She knew Damon had had to have a reason. She knew what Silas could do and had a thought that maybe Silas had gotten into his head and told him something that Damon couldn't pass up. Even though Damon had been the one to try and do that to her, she knew it had to be Silas' fault, so she wasn't mad at Damon. Partly, she hoped that Damon was coming to her rescue. Otherwise, she knew she was going to die. She was weak from blood loss, her thigh artery had been opened by a shard of glass, her lower stomach was bleeding from a shard of glass protruding from it, she could feel blood on either side of her head, and there was another shard of glass protruding between her side and abdomen to the left. She knew that she'd lost a lot of blood and was going to die soon. She wasn't a doctor, but when she was younger, back in her world in Bulgaria, her mother had been what the times after would call a doctor or nurse and she'd helped her mother, so she knew some things.

After what felt like ten minutes, everything began to go black for her.

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart_

 _Before you tell him goodbye_

Half an hour later, he finally came across his car, which was nearly totaled. He didn't care right now, though. Right now, all that mattered was that Katherine was injured and still inside the car. He knew she was injured by the smell of blood.

He blurred to the driver's side and forced the jammed door open. He then scanned her injuries, before pulled the shards of glass out of her wounds and tossing them to the ground. He didn't realize until then that the artery in her thigh had been opened. He knew that wasn't good. Then he saw that she was very pale. He could tell that she needed a hospital very soon like.

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face.

"Katherine," he called. "Katherine, can you hear me?" When he didn't get anything from her, he said, "If you can hear me, you're going to be okay. Just hang on."

He slid an arm under her legs and another under her shoulder blades, gently pulling her out of the wreck and into his arms. Then he blurred towards the hospital.

Half an hour later, he watched as she was rushed down the hall so they could save her life.

A few hours later, she came out of the surgery and was put in a recovery room.

Damon sat on her bedside, a hand on the side of her face, and waited for her to wake up. She'd be just fine, which relieved him.


	33. You Raise Me Up (Datherine)

You Raise Me Up (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Silas (mentioned), unnamed doctors

Summary: Set in 5x1. After he finds the aftermath of the crash after she accidentally crashed the car into the pole, trying to run when he tried handing her over to Silas, will she live? Will Damon get her to the hospital in enough time to save her life, or will he never get to make things right after what he tried to do? If she survives, will she hate him, or will she forgive him? Beneath all that hatred, does Damon care about her?

Pairings:

Datherine

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

 _When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

 _And I am still and wait here in the silence_

 _Until you come, and sit awhile with me_

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

It was a dismal night, as she sat in the car, quite injured. She'd tried to run when Damon had tried handing her over to Silas. She didn't know why. All she'd known was that she didn't want to be handed over on a silver platter. So she'd ran and by doing so, she'd injured herself by accidentally crashing the car into a streetlight pole with tremendous force. She didn't want to die though, so she just hoped that he'd change his mind in handing her over and instead, save her life. She hated to admit it, but she needed saving.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

After not being able to reach her and after Silas had left, both realizing that something had happened, Damon left to go find out where she was. He figured that she either was ignoring him and had ran, or she was in danger or possibly dying or dead. Those last two thoughts though, he didn't want to happen to her. He couldn't deny that there was still a connection between them, but he also had to protect her. He'd just broken his word to protect her. He needed to do better at protecting her than he had just half an hour ago.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

After half an hour, he finally found his car. When he began to approach, he knew that she was still inside his nearly totaled car and she was injured, since he could smell a lot of blood. He hoped that it wasn't as bad or worse than he thought it might be. If anything happened to her because he tried handing her over to Silas after Silas had gotten into his head, it would be his fault; not hers. She was just trying to keep from getting killed by Silas. He was the one at fault, since he'd started this when he'd tried handing her over on a silver platter.

 _Please, be alive._

He blurred to the driver's side of the car, where she sat, injured. He then forced the jammed door open and assessed her injuries and condition. She was quite pale and there was a lot of blood. There was also blood on either side of her head and a shard of glass protruding from the artery in her thigh and another one from her lower stomach. There was blood on either side of her head too and both of her sides were injured. He knew she'd lost a massive amount of blood and most of her injuries, along with the loss of blood, could kill her if he didn't get her to the hospital in time. He took the shards of glass out and slid an arm under her legs and another under her, pulling her gently into his arms and out of the wreck. Then he blurred her to the hospital, hoping that she'd be okay.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

 _You raise me up_

 _To more than I_

 _Can be…_

Damon watched, as they rushed her down the hall to save her life. He'd just gotten her to the hospital a few minutes ago. When he had, she'd been barely alive. He didn't know if she would make it or not, but he knew he had to have some hope that she'd live to see another day. She may be human and half alive and half dead, but she was still Katherine. She always survived whatever came her way. She had to survive this. Even if she never forgave him and hated him for the rest of her human life, he'd just be happy enough that she was alive. He hated her, yes, but the person that had done all those horrible things, he'd come to realize wasn't the Katherine he was beginning to see now that she was human. She was different as a human. She was somewhat the Katherine he knew, but mostly she was someone else that he'd never seen before. The Katherine he'd known and loved that had done those horrible things wasn't the Katherine he saw before him now that she was human. She was now a human with some compassion and some caring qualities and she had yet to betray or harm anyone. She was almost like a different Katherine mixed with some of the Katherine he knew, but also with a hint of the Katherine that he'd never gotten to meet. The person she'd been before she'd come to be known as Katherine.

 _Don't leave me, Katherine. You need to survive this._

During the surgery, they'd had to revive her at least a couple times, but she'd survived the surgery. It was just a matter of whether she'd fully recover or not. She was fighting for her life, but there had to come a time when she'd get tired of constantly having to do that. She'd been doing that for 500 years, and now this.

After being told of her condition and their thoughts of whether she'd survive this or not, he entered her hospital room and, once he'd closed the door, he sat on her bedside. She didn't look too good, but he assumed it came with her state. Because she was Katherine, they all knew she wouldn't want to stay here long enough to heal properly, so they'd put her in a coma so she could heal the way she needed to. He wished he could just take her home with him, but he knew it wouldn't be good for her if he did that.

He rested a hand on the side of her face and held her hand. He wasn't good with one-way conversations, much less good-byes, but there wasn't much he could do. All he could do was let her know that no matter what she thought, or what she was going through, she wasn't alone. He was right there and he wasn't going to leave. He couldn't leave her in this state; Especially, when Silas was still out there somewhere and he wanted Katherine pretty badly. He didn't know why Silas wanted her, but she'd be helpless if Silas showed up and she didn't have any protection. He couldn't let Silas get a hold of her.

"Katherine, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm right here. I'm sorry for what I tried to do. I shouldn't have done that, but it was for a good reason. I'm not leaving and this time, I promise that I'll protect you. Just do me a favor and heal as quickly as you can so we can get the hell out of here. You're Katherine. You're not allowed to die. You're not going to die on my watch. You hear me? No matter how much you want to give up, just don't. I'm not going to let you die," he told her.

A few weeks later, she completely healed and so, she survived and he took her home and she forgave him for what he tried to do.


	34. Hello (Datherine)

Hello (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Klaus (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Silas

Summary: Set in S2 and 5. Just a Datherine songfic.

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Return*

 _Hello_

 _It's me_

 _I was wondering if after all these years_

 _You'd like to meet to go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal_

 _Yeah_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

 _Hello…_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine and Damon stood in front of each other in the Salvatore boarding house living room. They'd just made out, but Damon had called a pause, getting a grip of himself.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth, just this once."

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer. The truth is…I've never loved you."

She left the boarding house, as her words sunk in, though she'd lied to him to protect him. Klaus was coming to town soon and she didn't want him to kill Damon for loving her.

Upset at what she'd said, he threw an empty shot glass at the fireplace and it shattered into pieces.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

 _To tell you_

 _I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you_

 _I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it doesn't matter_

 _It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Hello_

 _How are you?_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine walked into Damon's room with a vial of Klaus' blood in hand; the cure for a werewolf bite. She could tell that he was close to death and it broke her heart to see him this way, but she hid her true feelings and just walked over and put the vial to his lips, making it go down his throat to cure him.

Afterward, she rested a hand on the side of his face.

When he opened his eyes, she knew that he'd live, so she took her hand away, knowing what he felt about her after what she'd told him a year ago.

He looked at her. "You came back."

"I owed you one," she replied, before leaving the room, not elaborating on what she meant.

*Dead Man On Campus*

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

 _It's no secret that the both of us are running out of time_

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

 _To tell you_

 _I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine stepped off the edge of the clock tower, ready to end it all, eyes closed, feeling the wind. She was dying of old age at a rapid pace. She didn't want that pain, so she was going to kill herself. Besides, she didn't think anyone would miss her if and when she died.

Suddenly, before she could hit the ground, she felt something as if someone had caught her. Curious as to whom it was, considering everyone hated and despised and wanted her dead in this town, she opened her eyes, only to see that it was Damon.

He set her on her feet.

"What are you doing?" he inquired. "The Katherine I know wouldn't kill herself on purpose."

"I'm dying of old age, okay? I don't want that pain. Besides, no one would even care when I'm gone. You all want me dead or despise or hate me. I've got no one. Besides, there's no way to stop it. Why did you save me in the first place? I'm sure you'd be more than happy to see me dead," she countered him after informing him what was happening to her.

"I guess I just thought that I'd save you from your own stupidity in killing yourself. Whoever told you that it can't be stopped is wrong. There's always a loophole," he replied to her.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you_

 _I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it doesn't matter_

 _It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

 _To tell you_

 _I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _Hello…_

 _From the other side_

It was a dismal night, as Damon headed home after dealing with an issue with Jeremy getting expelled. Nothing a little compulsion couldn't fix. He wasn't going to tell Elena though, because she'd definitely be dropping out of college and coming back home, and he wasn't ready for her to come back home. He didn't want her to know that Katherine was back, whether Katherine was human or not. He may hate Katherine, but she had been right when she'd shown up asking for help. A part of him didn't want her to die.

Upon entering the house, he heard a commotion and saw the light in his bathroom on, so he blurred upstairs to help her if need be.

When he got to the threshold of his bathroom, he saw that Silas was drowning her in his bathtub, so he did the only thing he could do to save her. He blurred over and through Silas away from her and the bathtub. He stood between the tub and Silas protectively and they did a stare down, before Silas finally vanished.

Damon turned around to face the tub and lifted her out of the tub and layed her on the mat not far from the tub. He couldn't hear anything from her, so he began try and revive her the only way he knew how. He knew how to, since he'd been trained how to back in the 1864 war, just as the other soldiers had been. Back in the war, at least some of the soldiers had to know some kind of first-aid.

"Come on, Katherine. Breathe," he said, after ten minutes of trying to revive her. "Come back to me."

After a few more minutes, he finally heard her breathing and she coughed up the water, though she wasn't awake.

An hour later, she woke up to see that she was in Damon's bed, alive and dressed in what she'd been wearing earlier when she'd first come to him to ask for his protection. That's when she realized that he'd saved her from Silas, which she was very thankful for. When she'd needed it, he'd been there to save her and bring her back to life. Part of her had been worried that he wouldn't do as he said he would, but he had come through in the end when she needed him the most.

She gave a smile at that.


	35. Torn (Datherine)

Torn (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Katherine, Silas, Stefan (mentioned), Jeremy (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer" with some 1864 flashbacks. Based on "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia.

Pairings:

Datherine

*1864-Flashback*

 _I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well, you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

It was a beautiful day, as she and Damon goofed around in bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh. "Stop it."

"Make me," he replied.

He lay on his back on the bed with her on top now and she vamped out on him, but it didn't scare him. He rested a hand on her face while she was still vamped out.

*1864-Flashback*

Katherine was outside and noticed him and Stefan playing with a ball and she asked if she could join. They had a little chat, before she took the ball and ran off, laughing.

"That's a girl that clearly wants to be chased," Damon commented to Stefan. After a moment, he said, "Well, if you won't, I will."

*Present Day- I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn_

 __It was a dismal night, as Katherine took a bath in Damon's bathtub. He'd left the house to go deal with Jeremy at school, so she was alone. Thus, why she had a knife on the side of the bathtub, just in case. She had many enemies. She didn't want to take any chances now that she was human. Damon may have been letting her stay, but that didn't mean he'd protect her. She knew how much he hated her for past transgressions. She also knew that deep down, he still loved her. After all, why else would he fall for her lookalike after she'd broken his heart a few years ago? She'd only done it though because one, she'd been mad at him and two, she'd been protecting him in her own way from Klaus. She'd known that Klaus was getting close and she hadn't wanted Klaus to kill him just in spite, if he ever found out that she loved Damon. Klaus had ruined her life for 538 years. She wouldn't put anything past him. Thankfully, he was out of town and in New Orleans, so she didn't need to worry about him anytime soon.

When Silas, looking and acting like Stefan, came into view, she thought he was Stefan.

"What are you doing in my brother's bathtub?" Silas asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she inquired, being a little flirty with him. Then, when he was leaning over her by the bathtub, she added, "Why don't you join me?"

"You know, human looks better on you than I thought," Silas commented, which made her realize that he wasn't who he appeared to be. Since he looked like Stefan, she assumed he was Silas. She'd never actually set eyes on him before now, but she only assumed since she knew Stefan wouldn't say something like that.

When she tried to grab the knife on the corner of the bathtub, he was too quick for her and pushed her under the water with a hand around her neck.

As she was held under, she tried to fight, but knew it was useless. She was only human now and Silas was an immortal. She knew that whether Damon cared about her or not, her only chance would be if he came home. She knew she couldn't win a fight against an immortal.

 _So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light_

 _But you crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care, I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch, I'm torn_

What felt like probably five or ten minutes later, everything began to grow dim for her. Flashes of her past with Damon when they'd been happy, came to the surface, as her senses began to leave her.

 __

 _I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right, I'm torn_

A short time afterward, Damon entered the house. That's when he got the sense that something was wrong. Then, looking to the stairs, he saw that his bathroom light was on, so he went to the bathroom to make sure she was okay. Not only did his senses say something was wrong, but also he sensed that someone other than himself had been here sometime after he'd left. He hadn't promised her any protection, but she had come to him for that reason. Whether he still loved her or not, if anyone took advantage of her being unable to protect herself while she was human, he'd protect her if he had to.

 __

 _I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

As soon as he came into the bathroom, he saw the aftermath. He assumed it had been Silas, since that was the only bad guy they were having to deal with right now. He could tell that someone had drowned her in his bathtub.

In a blur, he was at the bathtub. He quickly but gently lifted her out of the tub and layed her on the rug in front of the bathtub. When he did, he knew that he'd been right about someone drowning her. He knew she'd never try killing herself like this, even if she wanted to die. And he knew her well enough to know that Katherine wasn't someone to actually want to die. He knew what had happened, since she was cold and pale with blue lips.

Remembering what he'd learned back in the 1864 war, he began giving her heart compressions, trying to revive her.

"Come on, Katherine. Breathe. Come back to me," he called, as he did so.

Twenty minutes later, she coughed, revived, which relieved him. He'd never admit it to her or anyone, but when she'd come to him tonight, she'd been right that a part of him didn't want her to die, no matter what. He just didn't want her to know that she was right.


	36. In Another Life (Datherine)

In Another Life

Characters: Damon, Kat, Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 5x1 when Silas tried to drown Kat, but in this one he injures her, instead. When Damon comes home, will he care enough to save her? Will they get back together? Based on "In Another Life" by The Veronicas.

Pairings:

Datherine

 _I have known you my whole life_

 _When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife_

 _Eight years later, you won me over_

 _Just as I took the world on my shoulders_

 _I got used to living without you_

 _Endless phone calls and dreaming about you_

 _Always said that you were my man to be_

 _But I guess I was in love with your memory_

 _You know I love you, you know I do_

 _But I can't fight any more for you_

 _And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

 _Sometime, in another life_

 _In another life_

It was a nebulous night, as she sat in the bathroom against a wall, injured. She'd fought against Silas and had been able to lock the door, but he'd injured her with a knife. She assumed Silas was gone now, but she needed Damon to come home. She knew he was her only hope in surviving. He didn't love her, as he'd said on countless occasions, but she knew he'd save her. He never could resist playing the hero.

 _I know I said I would keep my word_

 _I wished that I could save you from the hurt_

 _But things will never go back to how we were_

 _I'm sorry I can't be your world_

 _You know I love you, you know I do_

 _But I can't fight any more for you_

 _And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

 _Sometime, in another life_

 _In another life (In another life)_

Half an hour later, Damon came home after being at the Mystic Bar and Grille. He'd needed a break from Katherine. When he came home, he could smell the familiar scent of blood. He could also smell Silas' scent. That's when he knew that Silas had been in his home and had hurt her. He always said that he didn't love or care about her, but that was a lie. After all, he still cared about her. Plus, they still had a connection, whether he liked it or not.

He followed the scent of blood, which led to his bathroom. Then, finding the bathroom door locked, he used some vamp strength to break the lock.

Once he walked in, he searched for her and soon saw her. She was against the wall and there was a knife stabbed into her lower stomach. There was also an opened artery in her thigh and she was pale from a lot of blood loss.

He blurred over to her and knelt by her. He then rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Katherine, can you hear me?" he called to her. "I need you to wake up. Open your eyes." He knew he had to wake her up. With her injuries and this much blood loss, it wasn't good for her to not be awake. "Come on, Katherine. Open your eyes for me."

He waited, but she didn't wake up, which made him afraid for her. He didn't want her to die.

 _The way you're holding on to me_

 _Makes me feel like I can't breathe_

 _Just let me go, just let me go_

 _It just won't feel right inside_

 _God knows I've tried_

 _You know I love you, you know I do_

 _But I can't fight any more for you_

 _And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

 _Sometime, in another life_

 _In another life, in another life_

 _In another life_

He didn't know if she'd make it to the hospital, so he did what he could. He grabbed some towels and used one to tie around her opened artery. Then he pulled out the knife and tied one around her lower stomach. Then he slid an arm under her legs, put her arm around his shoulders, and slid his other arm under her, pulling her into his arms.

Once on his feet with her in his arms, he blurred her to the hospital.

Several hours later, after her surgery, he was seated on her bedside, a hand on hers, his other hand on the side of her face, waiting for her to awaken.

When she woke up and saw him on her bedside, she knew that he'd saved her life.

"You made it though. I thought I lost you," he greeted.

She gave a smile.

"You didn't lose me. I'm still here." She then added, "Since when do you care, though?"

"I always have. I just hid it. I didn't want to get hurt again. When I saw you there though, I realized something. I still love you."

She was happy with his confession.

A few moments later, they were kissing.


	37. Demons (Klatherine)

Demons (Klatherine)

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Tyler (mentioned), Mr. and Mrs. Petrova (mentioned), villagers (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 4, and 5. Based on Imagine Dragons' song "Demons."

Pairings:

Klatherine

*Bulgaria- 1492*

 _When the days are cold and the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst, of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

It was a nebulous night, as a newly turned Katerina Petrova ran to the cabin in her village, seeing her villagers slaughtered. When she went inside the cabin she'd grown up in, she found that her father had a sword through him and was hanging from the wall. She also saw her mother with her throat torn open whom lay on the bed.

She rushed to her mother and sobbed.

After weeping over her mother, she fled her village and Bulgaria. She didn't want to be killed by Klaus. She'd just seen what he'd done to her village and family just to get back at her for running. She had to run from him to survive.

*A View To A Kill*

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _When the curtain's call_

 _Is the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you've made_

It was a dismal night at the house, as she lay on the couch, him with his back turned to her, leaning against a wall. He didn't want to look at her, knowing he'd done something he shouldn't have in his anger, but he didn't want to back down. He didn't want Tyler to be right. He also didn't want to watch her die.

"Why are you doing this?" she inquired. "To me?" She didn't care about why he was doing what he was doing to Tyler, since she didn't care about him.

"Call it boredom. Maybe I'm just pure evil and I can't help myself," he replied.

She could see right through him, since they were so much alike. "No. It's because you're hurt. Which means a part of you is human. I know that you're in love with me. And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."

She closed her eyes.

He turned around to finally look at her and went over to sit on the coffee table, which was in front of the couch.

"Katerina?" he called, since she wasn't moving. After a moment of nothing, he realized that she was just moments from joining the Other Side. "Katerina," he tried again, not wanting to believe that he was going to lose her because of his anger.

He gave a growl, before finally deciding to save her.

He sat on the couch with her against him, and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her, saving her life. He didn't know what he'd do if she died. He'd once hated her, but these days he cared for her.

*The Last Day*

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am Hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine woke up in a chair in Alaric's apartment. She was confused about why she was here. The witch whom had attacked her had spoken of Klaus, but this was not Klaus' apartment. This was Ric's. Then Ric approached her.

When he spoke, she knew that Klaus was inside Ric's body.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Katerina."

"Klaus."

After she'd filled him in on everything going on and who was who, he took out a knife and approached, this time dressed for the dance.

He handed her the knife.

"I want you to stab this in your leg."

She did as she was told.

"Good." He began to leave, but then turned around to look at her. "Oh, and if you get bored, switch legs." He left, closing the door behind himself.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes_

 _They shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Klaus had just come back to town after hearing that she'd gotten the cure shoved down her throat and was now human. He was searching for her, knowing what she most likely was feeling now that she was only human. After 500 years, she'd been bested and turned back into a human. He was sure she was hating her life as a human and he didn't blame her. They were too much alike, though he'd never admit it. He knew she had many enemies and if they found out that she was human, she'd be dead if nobody was there to protect her. He was looking for her so that he could be there for her and protect her from those that tried to kill her or harm her in any way.

He stopped in the woods, smelling human blood and the scent of Katerina. He then followed it to a car that had crashed into a streetlight pole. He knew that it was her immediately.

He blurred to her side of the car and forced the jammed door open. He then assessed her condition.

"Katerina."

He gently pulled her into his arms and then blurred to the Mikaelson mansion, where he gently layed her down in his bed. He knew that she'd be okay. There was blood on the left side of her head, but she'd live.


	38. Titanium (Klatherine)

Titanium (Klatherine)

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Mr. and Mrs. Petrova and villagers (mentioned), and Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 4, and 5. Based on Nightcore's song "Titanium."

Parings:

Klatherine

*She's Come Undone*

 _You shout it loud_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud_

 _Not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochets, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

It was a beautiful day, as Klaus and Katherine argued and yelled at one another in the living room of the Mikaelson place. He'd asked her to come help him out, because he thought Silas had stabbed him with a White Oak stake and a part of it was still inside him.

"Don't turn my back on me!" he yelled at her, when she turned around to leave.

She turned back to him.

"I should've turned my back on you ages ago!"

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!"

"What is wrong with you? I am reaching out to you despite everything you've done, and you still can't get out of your old way! God, I feel sorry for you!"

She turned her back on him again.

"Wait. Please. Don't go. Just…help me."

She turned back to him once again.

He suddenly realized something.

"It's gone."

"What?" she questioned.

"The pain. It's gone. You brought me back, Katerina. Thank you," he clarified.

"You're welcome. If you need me, _don't_ call me," she said, before walking away.

*Tomb*

 _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town, haunted love_

 _Raise your voice_

 _Stick and stones_

 _May break my bones_

Katherine sat in the tomb with her family book, looking at a drawing or picture of her family. She touched the drawing of her mother. She hadn't grieved much for her father, but she'd definitely grieved over her mother and, even after 500 years, she still missed her mother. She refused to cry, though. She reminded herself that she was Katherine Pierce.

*1492-Bulgaria*

 _I'm talking loud_

 _Not saying much_

 _I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochets, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _Stone hard, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who rise_

It was a dismal night, as Katerina Petrova knelt by her mother whom had her throat torn open, and sobbed, grieving over her mother but not so much over her villagers or father. She had been the closest to her mother all her life and now her mother was gone.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

After a car crash, which Katherine amazingly survived with just a few scratches, Klaus found her, having known that she'd turned human unwillingly because of the cure. He helped her out of the upside down car.

She was a little unsteady, so he put a hand on her arm just in case.

"Easy, luv."

When she collapsed, she caught her.

"I've got you, Katerina, luv."

He gently picked her up in his arms, carrying her home with him so he could lay her down and protect her from any enemies. He knew that she had too many enemies to count and she needed protection. He'd be happy to protect her from them.


	39. Titanium (Kalijah)

Titanium (Kalijah)

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Damon (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Caroline (mentioned), and Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 4, and 5. Based on "Titanium."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _You shout it loud_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud_

 _Not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochets, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

It was a beautiful day, as she stood in front of him in an alleyway in Pennsylvania.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he questioned and accused.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "Elijah."

He turned his face away.

"You don't believe me." She put her hand down.

He looked at her.

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you. I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He turned around and began to walk away from her.

She stood there for a moment, before catching up with him and putting a hand on his arm, making him stop.

"Wait," she said.

He looked at her hand that was on his arm, her, then her hand again, and then her again.

She got the hint and let go.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he left her there, alone.

That night, she met up with him on a sidewalk, when he was on his way to go find his car so he could leave town.

He tried to pass but she stood in front of him.

"Wait."

"What do you want?" he questioned in a tone that said that he didn't want to talk to her right now. He was irritated with her and frustrated. He didn't know what to think right now about her intentions.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out." She took out a box from her purse.

"You have the cure," he realized.

"Yes. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I managed to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen." She set the vial of the cure in his hand. "I want you to trust me. I need you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He silently watched, as she walked away.

*Mystic Falls-Mikaelson Mansion*

 _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town, haunted love_

 _Raise your voice_

 _Stick and stones_

 _May break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud_

 _Not saying much_

 _I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochets, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other in a bedroom in the Mikaelson place. Elijah had just informed her that he was leaving town to help Klaus in New Orleans with the witches. Her plan of getting Klaus out of town had worked, but she had hoped with Klaus out of town that she and Elijah could have a chance together. She was wrong.

"Elijah, please. It's our turn," she pleaded with him, trying to make him see reason.

"Katerina," he said. He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina."

A moment later, he was gone.

She stood there, hurt and feeling alone and once again, abandoned. He'd once again chosen Klaus over her.

*Tomb*

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _Stone hard, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who rise_

 _Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

Katherine attempted to blur out of the tomb, but Elijah blurred in front of her, keeping her from leaving.

"Stay here until I tell you otherwise," he compelled her.

She had no choice, so she stayed.

She watched, as he left.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

Elijah was driving, having just arrived back in town, having found out what had happened to Katerina. He was coming back for her, knowing that she had loved being a vampire and as a human, she was most likely afraid and alone and probably even paranoid. He was here to protect her. As he had once said to Stefan before he'd found out that she'd lied to him a year ago, if anything happened to Katerina, there would be consequences. Those responsible would not like those consequences. In this case, Elena would be one of those responsible, knowing that she had shoved the cure down Katerina's throat. If anything happened to Katerina, he would be coming for Elena and anyone else that were responsible for what had happened to Katerina. Whether he'd left or not, he still loved her, no matter what.

He stopped driving and got out, spotting her limping down the road, clearly injured.

He blurred behind her and put a hand on her arm gently.

She stopped, feeling a hand on her arm.

"Katerina," he said.

She turned around to look at him, knowing that voice anywhere. Clearly, he was here to help her. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't here to help her. She knew him too well. He must've found out that she was human. Probably from Caroline. She was the only person she could think of that would tell Elijah about it. She knew Damon wouldn't call him and neither would Stefan and definitely not the others. It had to have been Caroline.

He rested a hand on the side of her face and took his hand from her arm, looking at her, assessing her injuries.

"Elijah," she greeted. She was happy to see him, despite the last time they'd seen each other. She'd been through hell for the whole summer. She sucked as a human, so she was happy that he was here to help her. Otherwise, she knew she'd end up in supernatural danger that she couldn't get herself out of.

She started to feel her injuries finally, knowing that with Elijah only, she could show her true self, no matter what her true self was or felt, she realized how injured she was.

He took his hand away from her face and caught her, when she lost her balance, before she could hit the ground. He then gently picked her up in his arms and she weakly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, feeling weak and tired.

He went back to his car and gently set her in the passenger seat and then began to drive to the hospital, not wanting to try his blood. She was the first person to ever take the cure. He didn't know if she could digest it, so he wasn't taking that risk.

Five hours later, after surgery, he was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to come to. He was relieved that she'd be okay.


	40. Russian Rulette

Characters: Damon, Katherine, Silas

Summary: Set in S5. Based on the song "Russian Rulette."

Pairings:

Datherine 

*500 Years of Solitude*

Take a breath, take it deep

"Calm yourself," he says to me

If you play, you play for keeps

Take the gun, and count to three

I'm sweating now, moving slow

No time to think, my turn to go

And you can see my heart beating

You can see it through my chest

Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving

I know that I must pass this test

So just pull the trigger

Say a prayer to yourself

He says, "Close your eyes

Sometimes it helps"

And then I get a scary thought

That he's here means he's never lost

It was a beautiful day, as a human Katherine lay in bed, weak, every organ in her body failing, Damon seated on her bedside in a room upstairs.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

"But I want to see you," she argued.

"You will," he assured her.

She closed her eyes and he went inside her head, showing her an 1864 memory that only the both of them shared; back when they were both happy and in so much love. He was doing this to give her peace in her last moments.

*Monster's Ball*

And you can see my heart beating

You can see it through my chest

Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving

I know that I must pass this test

So just pull the trigger

As my life flashes before my eyes

I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?

So many won't get the chance to say goodbye

But it's too late to think of the value of life

It was a dark night, as she looked at Damon in fear.

"No; Please, Damon. I don't want to die," she begged him, as he held onto her arm, ready to feed her to Silas.

He stopped for a moment, as he looked at her, seeing her fear of dying, but then he fed her to Silas. It killed her, but she somehow ended up coming back to life a few minutes later.

"And she keeps on ticking," he commented.

"Am I in Hell?" she asked.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

And you can see my heart beating

You can see it through my chest

Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving

I know that I must pass this test

So just pull the trigger

It was a dark night, as they stood in front of each other in his living room. She wouldn't say it, but the way she spoke about her enemies possibly finding out that she was human, gave away her fear of death. Plus, he was a vampire because of her. He could smell her fear.

He bit his wrist.

"Here," he offered, holding it out to her.

She took a minute, thinking about it, before saying, "No; I can't. Nobody's ever taken the cure before. There's a chance that I might not wake up," she explained.

"And that would be tragic," he replied, but put his arm down and his wrist instantly healed. She had a point and he knew it.


	41. Say It Now (Datherine)

Say It Now

Characters: Damon, Kat

Summary: Set in 2x1, 2x22, and 5x1. Just a songfic.

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Return*

 _Can…_

 _We work this out_

 _I don't wanna close the door, before the sun goes down_

 _(Before the sun goes down)_

 _We can't…_

 _Let this go too far_

 _I'll do anything to meet you anywhere you are_

 _(Anywhere you are)_

It was a dismal night, as they made out in the Salvatore boarding house living room. He'd made up his mind to kiss her, instead of killing her, for the moment. Now they were making out, here against the wall.

' _Cause it doesn't matter anymore_

 _Who was right or wrong_

 _If we could only find the words we lost before_

 _What we have is gone…_

 _Say it now_

 _Find a way to say it now_

 _Don't be afraid to say it now_

 _Everything we're keeping inside_

 _Don't wait just let your heart speak_

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth, just this once."

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer. The truth is…I've never loved you."

She left the boarding house, as her words sunk in, though she'd lied to him to protect him.

Upset at what she'd said, he threw an empty shot glass at the fireplace and it shattered into pieces.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Don't waste another heart-beat_

' _Cause we'll never know 'til we let it out (let it out)_

 _Say it-Say it now_

 _(Say it, say it)_

 _My heart…_

 _Is wearing thin…_

 _I don't wanna fight a war that no one's gonna win_

 _(No one's gonna win)_

 _All this time we've grown apart_

 _Looking for an end_

 _If I'm the one that's holding on and holding back, here's how we begin_

 _We gotta_

 _Say it now_

It was a dismal night, as Damon lay in bed, dying, and only moments from joining the Other Side.

Katherine walked in with the cure in hand and put the vial of the cure to his lips, making the blood go down his throat, curing him and saving his life. She rested a hand on the side of his face.

When he looked at her, he said, "You came."

"Of course I came. I owed you one." She took her hand away and then walked out of the room, leaving him to ponder on what she'd meant by that.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _Find a way to say it now_

 _Don't be afraid to say it now_

 _Everything we're keeping inside_

 _Don't wait just let your heart speak_

 _Don't waste another heart-beat_

' _Cause we'll never know 'til we let it out (let it out)_

 _Say it-Say it now_

 _(Say it, Say it)_

 _No more getting lost between the lines_

 _Can…_

 _We work this out_

It was a dismal night at the Salvatore boarding house, as Damon stood in the living room, finishing a shot glass of Bourbon, standing by the drinking table.

"Katherine," he said, but it wasn't a greeting. He'd once loved her the most, but he hated her. He'd hated her since she'd returned and had told him, "The truth is…I've never loved you."

She finished her shot glass of Bourbon she'd helped herself to.

"You're going to have to cut me off soon. My tolerance is a joke now," she said. She then said, "It's just so…glorious," putting on a fake smile.

He couldn't help but notice how she looked as a human now. She wasn't the Katherine he'd known for 145 plus years. He knew she was trying to hide her feelings for the moment, but she couldn't do that with him. As much as he hated to admit it, they were alike in more ways than one. After all, she'd made him in her own image. He hated her, but couldn't help but feel for her now.

"You're miserable," he stated.

"Please. I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor."

"You're a liar. Your hair's messed up. Your nails are chipped. You're a sad miserable human being and you want me to turn you. So, here."

He bit his wrist and held it out to her.

She put a hand around his arm, thinking about it, before looking at him.

"Go ahead. Drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman, you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead, come on," he encouraged.

She took her hand off his arm.

"I can't, okay?" she admitted. "No one's ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up."

"And that would be tragic," he commented.

"And deep down, in that mushy-gushy Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die," she said, a hand on his chest and her right one resting on his arm.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" he asked her, not wanting her playing on his feelings she was dead on right about.

"There's someone chasing me," she told him.

"Then run. Run far away."

"Damon, you don't understand," she reasoned. "I have enemies everywhere. What happens when word gets out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself! I'm weak and I'm slow. Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon! Please, just…help me," she pleaded and begged with him.

"Fine," he said, though he wasn't sure if it was a promise or not. He hated her, but a part of him wanted to protect her. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was human now.

 _I don't wanna close the door, before the sun goes down_

 _(Before the sun goes down)_

 _Say it now_

 _Find a way to say it now_

 _Don't be afraid to say it now_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine sat in the car after having tried to run when Damon had tried handing her over to Silas. She was quite injured from crashing the car into a streetlight pole, though she tried her best to stay awake, which she knew she was miserably failing at doing.

 _Everything we're keeping inside_

 _Don't wait just let your heart speak_

 _Don't waste another heart-beat_

' _Cause we'll never know 'til we let it out (let it out)_

 _Say it-Say it now_

 _(Say it, Say it)_

' _Cause we'll never know 'til we let it out_

 _(Say it, say it now)_

 _Say it-Say it now_

 _(Say it, Say it)_

After realizing something was wrong, Damon went in search of her and found her in his crashed car about forty minutes later.

 _Please, be okay,_ he thought, and blurred to her side of the car. "Katherine!" he said, and finally got the jammed door open, but she didn't move. He looked her over and saw how injured she was. She'd lost a lot of blood and there was blood on either side of her head. Her lower stomach was bleeding heavily and a shard of glass had opened her leg artery. He knew he had to get her to a hospital soon, or she'd die from her injuries alone. She was very pale. He didn't want her to die, though; Especially, when this was his fault.

He gently pulled her into his arms and blurred to the hospital.

A few hours later, he was seated on her bedside after she'd survived surgery. He was waiting for her to wake up, since she'd be okay now. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd lose her, but he also didn't know why he suddenly felt this way towards Katherine. Human or not, she was still the same person that had hurt him.


	42. Catching My Breath (Datherine)

Catching My Breath (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat

Summary: Set in S2 and 3 and 5x1. Just a Datherine songfic.

Pairings:

Datherine

*1864- Woods*

 _I don't wanna be left behind_

 _Distance was a friend of mine_

 _Catching my breath in a web of lies_

 _I've spent most of my life_

 _Riding waves, playing acrobat_

 _Shadowboxing the other half_

 _Learning how to react_

 _I've spent most of my time_

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Katherine and human Damon stood in the woods, her up against a tree.

"Why must you run from me?" Damon questioned her.

"Because I know that you will chase," she replied with a smile.

"Then let me chase you forever."

She made a cut by her collarbone.

"I won't feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it."

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, before drinking from the open wound.

*The Return*

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back_

 _I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

 _It's all so simple now_

 _Addicted to the love I found_

 _Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine and Damon made out, newly reunited with one another, at the Salvatore boarding house in the living room.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Making time for the ones that count_

 _I'll spend the rest of my time_

 _Laughing hard with the windows down_

 _Leaving footprints all over town_

 _Keeping faith, karma comes around_

 _I will spend the rest of my life_

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Katherine walked in with the cure and then went to where he lay, just moments from dying from a werewolf bite. She put the vial of the cure to his lips, making it go down his throat to cure and save his life. Then she rested a hand on the side of his face, waiting for it to work.

He looked at her, feeling better.

"You came back."

"I owed you one," she said, before walking out.

*The House Guest*

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back_

 _I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

 _It's all so simple now_

 _You helped me see_

 _The beauty in everything_

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Damon was in bed, reading, when he was interrupted by Katherine. She got on the bed and crawled up to him until she was on top of him.

"You were hurt me today," she stated.

"Just a tad," he replied.

"You were very rough. Monstrous."

"You deserved it," he replied.

"I like this Damon," she said, just inches away from kissing him. She attempted to, but he put hands on either side of her face.

"Katherine, there are six other rooms in this house. Go find one." He pushed her and she landed on her ass. She gave a shocked face at being rejected by him yet again.

*Masquerade*

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

 _Catch my breath_

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back_

 _I ain't got time for that_

 _Catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

After being vervained, she woke up somewhere unfamiliar and slowly got to her feet. She saw Damon just outside.

"Where am I?"

"Where you should've been all along," he told her.

"No. Damon. Don't do this to me," she pleaded with him, as he began to close the tomb.

"You need me!" she yelled when it was completely closed.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _It's all so simple now_

 _It's all so simple now_

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_

 _Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

 _Now that you know, this is my life_

 _I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

 _(Catch my breath)_

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back_

 _I ain't got time for that_

 _(Catch my breath)_

 _Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down_

 _It's all so simple now_

It was a dismal night, as a human Katherine stood in front of Damon.

"I have enemies everywhere. What happens when people find out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself. I'm weak and slow. Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon. Just…please, help me," she pleaded with him.


	43. Why Don't You Stay (Datherine)

Why Don't You Stay (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Klaus (mentioned), Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 2x1, 2x21, 3x3, and 3x5 as flashbacks and 5x1 as the present. Based on Sugarland's song "Stay."

Pairings:

Datherine

*The End Of The Affair*

 _I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

 _And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

 _It's just another call from home_

 _And you'll get it and be gone_

 _And I'll be crying_

 _And I'll be begging you, baby_

Damon was getting a shot glass of Bourbon, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and then answered it, telling her, "You're interrupting my drink."

Katherine was driving as she answered him, saying, "I'm just calling to tell you goodbye."

After she told him that and they'd exchanged a few more words, he said, "Take care of yourself, Katherine."

They soon hung up.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Beg you not to leave_

 _But I'll be left here waiting_

 _With my heart on my sleeve_

 _Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

 _Seems like a million years_

 _And I think I'm dying_

 _What do I have to do to make you see_

 _She can't love you like me?_

 _Why don't you stay_

Damon and Katherine stood by a table in Ric's apartment. She'd shown him the bite on his arm and had asked him what it was, telling him that Klaus had said that he was as good as dead, so he couldn't use Damon for the ritual. When he told her that it was a werewolf bite, she was afraid that he was going to die.

"So, what? You're just going to die?"

"Depends. Ever hear about a cure?"

She was silent and he took that as a no.

"Yeah, me neither," he added.

"So 145 years and no last goodbye?" she asked him.

"For you? You don't get a goodbye."

He began to head for the door.

She blurred over to stand in front of him.

"Don't. Don't leave mad."

"Us ending up on good terms isn't on my bucket list, Katherine," he replied.

*The Reckoning*

 _I'm down on my knees_

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

 _Don't I give you what you need_

 _When she calls you go_

 _There is one thing you should know_

 _We don't have to live this way_

 _Baby, why don't you stay_

Damon was driving his car with Katherine in the passenger seat. She'd offered him a road trip, so that's what they were doing. As he drove, she kissed him and he kissed back for a few, before pushing her off.

She gave him a look when he rejected her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, unhappy.

"Thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore," he replied.

*The Return*

 _You keep telling me, baby_

 _There will come a time_

 _When you will leave her arms_

 _And forever be mine_

 _But I don't think that's the truth_

 _And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

 _It's too much pain to have to bear_

 _To love a man you have to share_

 _Why don't you stay_

Damon and Katherine were making out in the living room at the boarding house.

After a few minutes, he stopped, telling her, "Brief pause."

She pushed him off and let him talk.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets and red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This can be our defining moment. So we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth just once."

"Stop," she said. "I already know the question and its answer. The truth is…I've never loved you. It was always Stefan," she lied to him. She couldn't let Klaus whom was on his way to town, know that she and Damon were in love. She was afraid Klaus would kill him to hurt her more if he knew that she loved someone that wasn't his brother. Then she slowly left the house, hating that she'd had to hurt him just to protect him. As she left, she could hear the sound of glass shattering, signifying that he'd thrown his shot glass, making it fall to pieces.

*Present Day- I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _I'm down on my knees_

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

 _Don't I give you what you need_

 _When she calls you to go_

 _There is one thing you should know_

 _We don't have to live this way_

 _Baby, why don't you stay_

Damon and a human Katherine stood in front of each other, Katherine's hair a mess after going through hell the entire summer. She'd been smart enough not to come to him until after the summer had ended. Now though, she was begging for his help.

"You want me to turn you," he said. He bit his wrist and held it out to her. "Here." When she took his arm, but hesitated, he said, "Well, come on. Drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman, you'll be a vampire again."

She let go and looked at him.

"I can't, okay? No one's ever taken the cure before. There's a good chance I might never wake up."

"And that would be tragic," he quipped to her.

She rested a hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"And deep down, in that Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die."

He was silent, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of her being right. Then he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"There's someone chasing me," she informed him.

"Then run. Run far away."

"You don't understand. I have enemies everywhere. What happens when word gets out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself. I'm weak and slow. Do you have any idea what it's like to run in heals? I have blisters, Damon."

He realized that she'd come to him for protection, putting her life in his hands, whether he killed her or not. She was taking a leap of faith in coming here, when she knew that he wasn't her biggest fan.

*Crash*

 _I can't take it any longer_

 _But my will is getting stronger_

 _And I think I know just what I have to do_

 _I can't waste another minute_

 _After all that I've put in it_

 _I've given you my best_

 _Why does she get the best of you_

 _So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

 _Why don't you stay_

After Damon had given her his keys after Silas had tried to drown her in his bathtub, which she'd survived, she'd driven off. Then, about twenty minutes later, Damon had called, trying to get her to turn back around to the house. She knew that Silas wouldn't have left yet, so she knew it was a trap, which was why she hung up. Then, a few minutes later, she suddenly crashed the car into a streetlight pole with a lot of force.

 _I'm up off my knees_

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

 _You can't give me what I need_

 _When she begs you not to go_

 _There is one thing you should know_

 _I don't have to live this way_

 _Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

After Damon realized that something was wrong, Silas read that in his mind and left the house. A few minutes after that, Damon left to go find Katherine. She was a survivor as a vampire, but not so much as a human. He was afraid since she wasn't answering, that something had happened. If something happened to her because he'd tried handing her over to Silas, because Silas had gotten inside his head, he didn't know if he could forgive himself. She was still his sire, human or not, and he still cared about her. He just always kept his walls up around her, not wanting to get hurt by her again.

About forty minutes later, he finally found his nearly totaled car, which had Katherine still in it. It worried him and he could smell blood.

He blurred to her side of the car and forced the dented and jammed door open. Then he scanned her injuries. He saw blood on either side of her head and her lower stomach was heavily bleeding from a shard of glass. There was also an opened thigh artery. He could tell that she'd lost a lot of blood and was still losing a lot of blood. She was pale, too and he knew from all of this that she was in bad condition.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Katherine, can you hear me? Open your eyes," he called to her.

He took the shard of glass out of her lower stomach and tossed it aside. Then he slid an arm under her and another under her legs, pulling her gently into his arms.

He stepped away from the wreck with her in his arms, which was when she finally woke up.

"Damon?" she said softly from blood loss and her wounds.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. I've got you."

She rested her head on his shoulder, thankful that he was there to save her.

"Stay with me," he said. Then he blurred her to the hospital to save her life.

A few hours later, he was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. Surgery had gone great and she'd survived. Now he knew that she'd be okay.

He rested a hand on the side of her face and his other on her hand, as he looked at her in silence, hoping she'd wake up soon. He didn't know what he'd do if she'd died.


	44. I Don't Deserve You

Summary: Set in S1-5. Just a delena tribute throughout at least 5 of the seasons, since I don't do enough delena. Hope you enjoy.

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without

*The Turning Point*

It was a dismal night, as Elena drove her car, upset after finding out that she was pretty much identical to Katherine, a vampire that both Salvatore brothers had fallen for in 1864.  
Suddenly, there was a guy in the road; a vampire. She swerved to avoid hitting him, but she hit him anyway and her car rolled until it was upside down on the side of the road.  
As he got to his feet and walked towards her car, she tried to get out of her seat belt to get out and run, but it was stuck. She couldn't go anywhere in her predicament, so she gave a scream, hoping that someone would hear her. And someone did.

*Bloodlines*

Damon was out and about, hoping to find someone he could eat, when he heard Elena scream. So he blurred off to find her, only to see her inside her car, which was upside down on the shoulder of the road.  
He knelt on her side of the car and looked at her.  
She looked back at him, before telling him that her seat belt was stuck.  
"Put your hands on the roof," he instructed in which she obeyed. He then reached in and snapped it in two.  
He got to his feet with her in his arms and looked down at her.  
"Are you okay? Anything broken?" he questioned her.  
She shook her head, not trusting her voice. Plus, she was more than a little shaken up after almost being eaten by a vampire.  
He gently set her on her feet.  
She was a little unsteady, so he put gentle hands on either side of her head, as he looked her over, making sure she was okay. He then took them away and gently lifted her head to look at him.  
"Focus, Elena," he instructed her.  
A few minutes later, as her vision blurred, she said, "I look like crap."  
"What?" he said softly.  
A moment later, everything went black for her.  
He caught her with vamp reflexes, arm holding her up, hand between her shoulder blades. He then looked down at her and then around at the darkness, before once again looking at her.  
"Upsie daisy," he said, as he gently picked her up in his arms and walked away with her.

The next night, this time in Georgia, Elena saved Damon's life from a peeved off, vengeful vampire, by pleading to him not to hurt Damon.  
Later that night, Damon drove back home.  
At one point, she suddenly said, "I saved your life."  
He looked at her with a smile, as he said, "I know."  
"And don't you forget it," she replied.

You're what I can't live without  
You never give up  
When I'm falling apart  
Your arms are always open wide  
And you're quick to forgive  
When I make a mistake  
You love me in the blink of an eye  
I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway

*Rose*

It was a dismal night, as Damon stood in front of Elena in her room, her necklace in his hand, having found it for her.  
"My necklace. You found it," she said, and went to take it, but he held it back. "Please give it back."  
"I have to say something," he informed her.  
"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" she asked him.  
"Because what I'm about to say is problem that most selfless thing I've ever said in my life."  
"Damon," she said in warning.  
"Let me finish," he said, before continuing. "I love you, Elena, and it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does. That's why you can't know this. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do."  
A moment later, her necklace was on her and he was gone.

*Homecoming*

It was a dark night, as Damon stood in his living room, an empty shot glass in hand, upset, thinking that his brother was gone for good. Stefan had stopped the death of Klaus.  
He through the shot glass at his fireplace and the glass shattered in front of it, just as Elena walked in.  
She went over to him to comfort him the best she could. They were friends and that's what friends were for.  
"Hey. Hey. Everything's going to be okay. Look at me."  
She took his hands in hers and he stopped and looked at her.  
"Everything's going to be okay," she assured him, optimistic.  
"We had him, Elena. We had him. We even involved Katherine so you wouldn't be a part of the equation. Then she split the moment things went bad. I don't blame her. Klaus would've crushed her."  
"We'll get through this. We always do," she promised him.

Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
Take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you  
You're the light inside my eyes  
Give me a reason to keep trying  
Give me more than I could dream  
And you bring me to my knees  
You bring me to my knees  
Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
That you've chosen to love?

*Graduation*

"I'm not apologizing, because I'm not sorry! I am not sorry that I would rather die than be human! I am not sorry that I would rather die right now than to spend the rest of my life with you, until I'm old and wrinkly and you're still you! I am not sorry, Elena!" he yelled at her the night of her graduation at the boarding house.  
"Then I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything! And out of all the choices that I have made, this will prove to be the worst, but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you!" she yelled back. Then she added, "I love you, Damon."  
They were silent, as they looked at each other, before they began to kiss.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
After all that I've done  
I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
Take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

It was a beautiful day, as they made out in the living room. It was the day that she was moving into her college dorm room at Whitmore, so this was their goodbye make out.


	45. True Lies

Characters: Elena, Katherine, Damon

Summary: Just a one-shot. Set in S5E2 "True Lies." This is a revised version of when Silas compelled Elena to weaken and then kill Damon. What if things had gone differently. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Delena  
Kelena  
Datherine

It was a dark night, as Damon and Elena sat in a room, Damon with vervain on him, Damon tied to a chair.  
"Let's just talk about this," Damon urged Elena, as she lit a match from a matchbox, while tied to a chair.  
"What's there to talk about?" she asked, before throwing it to the floor.  
"A lot."  
"Like what?"  
"Try to think of something other than killing us both."  
"I can't."  
"Try," he encouraged her.  
"I can't," she repeated, before stabbing herself in the chest.  
"Elena!" he yelled.

Katherine was walking through the streets alone, on her way to find Elena and Damon, when she saw a small place on fire. So, she investigated.

When she walked in, there was fire everywhere. She coughed from it, but knew she couldn't leave. Damon and Elena were in the midst of it.  
Once in front of her, Katherine united her descendant and pulled the dagger out, tossing it to the floor. Then, using her human strength, she gently pulled her out of the place, before gently laying her down on her back on the ground.  
Soon enough, she had done the same for Damon.  
She knelt between them and started to call to them to wake them up.  
When they did come to, she knew they were okay, which relieved her.


	46. Petrova Saver

Summary: Set in S5 when Kat was running through the woods. What if she was running from Silas in those woods? Will someone rescue her in time? Will she be okay? Read to find out. 

Pairings:

Datherine

A/N: Elena's not in Mystic Falls yet and doesn't know about Kat's sudden appearance. Also, Nadia hasn't shown herself yet.

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine Pierce ran, knowing she had to keep as much distance from her and Silas as possible. She knew it would be futile soon, but she didn't care. She had to run. Besides, the only thing she knew how to do was run. When she was back into a corner, she ran for her life to survive. She rarely fought face to face against an enemy or someone that despised her. When she did though, she always won. Now, as a human, she couldn't fight against the immortal. She'd die trying. So she was runing for her life. She only hoped Damon and Jeremy caught up soon to save her. Lately, Damon was her knight in shining armor.

In the middle of the woods, Silas caught up with her and grabbed her from behind.

"I really wish you'd learn not to run," he said.

"Not happening," she replied.

When she fought back, they ended up on the ground until he pinned her against an old chain link fence. She still tried to fight though.

"Why must you always make this harder than it should be?" he said, before stabbing her in the side. "I need your blood and I can't get it unless you stop fighting."

A moment later, everything went dim, but she did hear a gun shot and felt the forest floor.

While Jeremy went up against Silas, Damon rushed to his sire's side.

"Stay with me, Katherine," he said, as he gently pulled her into his arms and took the knife out of her side. He then bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. Then her wound started to heal and he got to his feet with her in his arms and started to walk away towards where he had left his car, thankful that she'd be okay. That day that she had shown up at the boarding house, looking like hell, she had been right. He loved Elena, but didn't want Katherine to die.


	47. For Whom The Bell Tolls

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Nadia Petrova, Elena Gilbert, unknown vampire

Summary: Set in S5E4 "For Whom The Bell Tolls", when Kat learns of who Nadia is. What if Kat got hurt sometime after she stabbed and escaped from Nadia? Will she be saved in time, or will she die? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Kat/Nadia (family)  
Kelena (family)

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Kat limped into a dark alley.  
"There you are," Kat said, before bending down and taking the piece of cane out of her, and tossing it away. She then added, "Who are you?"  
"Nadia Petrova. You killed my mother when you pushed her off that chair. You're my mother, Katherine."  
"Where were you in 1498? I came back for you. I searched every village and town, but I couldn't find you."  
"I was in Bulgaria, but I don't know where. I was only eight."  
"Well, at least you're alive," Kat said, before limping out of the alley to go to the boarding house.  
Nadia wanted to go after her mother, but she needed to recover from the wound first. She just hoped her mother would be okay on her own, considering she knew she was wounded by the smell of her blood.  
Kat headed for the boarding house, limping, hand to her abdomen. She hoped someone would be home to help her. She was starting to feel light-headed, which meant that she was losing a lot of blood.  
A few minutes later, as she entered the house, she felt weak and everything was turning black. Then she felt something hard, before everything went black.

Elena was almost home, when she smelled human blood.  
At vamp speed, making sure no one saw her, she sped the rest of the way home.  
When she saw her, she was instantly at her side on her knees where Katherine lay out cold, looking white from massive blood loss.  
"Hang on, Katherine. Say with me. Please don't die," Elena said, before biting her wrist and putting it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal her.

When Kat came to, she saw that she was in Damon's room in his bed, Elena seated on her bedside, one hand in hers.  
"You're awake," Elena greeted her.  
"I assume you saved my life, so thanks."  
"You're welcome. What happened?"  
"Vampire. It's dead, though."  
"Good. We have enough to deal with."


	48. For Whom The Bell Tolls (3rd version)

It was a dark night at the Salvatore boarding house. Katherine was alone in the house, because Damon had a Jeremy issue to tend to. So Katherine was running the water to fill Damon's bathtub. She needed a bath after going through hell. This Summer had been long and hell for her.  
While she was looking for some old clothes of hers from the last time she had been in Mystic Falls to wear after her bath, Silas in the form of Stefan, arrived at the boarding house and found her in a bedroom.  
"What are you looking for?" he questioned her.  
"Just some old clothes of mine. Care to join me?"  
She smiled at the last part.  
"Why do you have that?" she asked, seeing that he had a knife in hand, after stopping, now wary of his intentions, second guessing as to if he was Stefan or not.  
"I think you know," Silas replied.  
Now she knew he was Silas.  
She ran for the bathroom for some kind of protection.

Once in the bathroom, Silas caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Then, as she fought against him, he stabbed her in the gut and through her. She landed in the tub and hit the back of her head on one of the corners. then everything went black for her.

An hour later, Damon came home to silence and the smell of human blood, so he followed the scent to the bathroom where he found an over filled bathtub and an injured Katherine.  
He was instantly by the tub.  
He shut the water off and gently but quickly lifted her out of the tub. He then gently layed her down on the floor and pulled the knife out. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her life.  
A moment later, he took it away and her wound instantly healed. Then, when she started to come, he knew she'd be okay.


	49. The Sewers

Summary: Set in S5, since Kat's human. They get separated in the sewers and she gets injured. Can she be saved? Will she live?

Pairings:  
Datherine

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia in the sewers as Damon broke the surface of the water. One minute they were running through the sewers to lose Silas. The next minute they were separated when the sewers suddenly filled with water. Now, as he looked around at the surface of the water, he couldn't see her.  
"Katherine!" he yelled for her, over and over, hoping to hear her or for her to hear him.  
He dove under the water again, this time deep enough to see the bottom. When he did, he saw her on her back, head against a rock, blood on the left side of her head.  
Finally, he though, as soon as he saw her.  
Once he reached her, he gently put an arm around her waist, back against him, and soon surfaced with her. Then, looking around, he saw land made of rock that hadn't been touched by the water, so he made his way over there.  
Once he was by it, he slid an arm under her legs and the other under her back. He then stepped onto dry land and a ways away from the water, he gently layed her down on her back and looked down at her. Now having her on dry land, he could see that she was pale with blue lips and her head wasn't her only injury. Her stomach was injured as well, which looked like a stab wound, but whatever had stabbed her wasn't there. Also, with vamp hearing, he couldn't hear her breathing or hear her heart. So, realizing she needed revived, he did his best, giving her some air and some heart compressions.  
"Come on, Katherine. Come on; Breathe. Come back to me," he said, as he did what he remembered from back when he had fought in the war in 1864.  
A few minutes later, she coughed, eyes still closed, but alive.  
He sighed in relief.  
A moment later, feeling pain, she groaned.  
"Katherine," he said.  
"Damon?" she whispered, feeling weak from blood loss.  
He gently took her jacket off and used it to apply pressure to her lower stomach wound.  
"It's me," he assured her.  
She gasped in pain and slowly opened her eyes to look up at him.  
"You saved me." She gave a weak smile. "Thanks."  
"I haven't saved you yet," he answered her.  
Starting to see things blurry and having had a mother who, in this century would've been a nurse, suddenly said, "I think I have a concussion or worse."  
Realizing she was about to go under again, he knew there wasn't much he could do.  
"Hey; Katherine? Stay with me. You hear me? Stay with me."  
A moment later, she was swimming in darkness.  
He took her right hand and rested it on top of her jacket he was using to try and stop the bleeding. He then took a flashlight out of his jacket and used it as a doctor would to look at her eyes to examine her.  
"Katherine, can you hear me? It's me."  
A moment later, he put the flashlight away and stopped, realizing she was right. She had a possible concussion. She was also losing a lot of blood.  
"Stay with me, Katherine. Keep fighting," he encouraged her, as he used a strip of his jeans to care for her head injury. It was all he could do for now until he could get the chance to find a way to get out. There were rocks blocking both ways out, though. He knew he had to find a way though, before she ran out of air to breathe. He also knew that she was dying. It just depended on whether blood loss would kill her first or lack of air. He couldn't feed her his blood because of what the cure had done to her. He couldn't even properly take care of her wounds without a hospital.  
Soon, he was able to tie the strip around her head and head wound.  
"I'll get you out of here. I promise. You just need to hang in there," he promised, hoping it was true, as he heard her breathing growing uneven and raspy. He knew it was either the blood loss or the air running out. Then, as he looked her over, he realized that her right collar bone looked dislocated.  
He sighed and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm gonna find a way out of here."  
He got to his feet and went to do just that.

A few hours later, after making a hole in the roof of that part of the sewers, he made it out and into the woods with her.  
A ways away from the hole, he gently layed her down on her back. Before he had made the hole, she had ran out of air.  
He knelt beside her and gently kissed her, giving her air, before doing heart compressions.  
A few minutes later, she coughed and barely saw that she was in the woods with Damon.  
He gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet, heading for the hospital.  
"Stay with me, Kat," he said, as he blurred to the route to the hospital, her in his arms, still bleeding out.

Half an hour later, at the hospital, he watched through a window into a room, as doctors did all they could to save her life.

An hour later, she was in the recovery room and he stood at her bedside, waiting for her to awaken.  
In the end, she lived and they got back together again.


	50. Monster's Ball

Characters: Damon, Elena, Katherine, Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E5 "Monster's Ball." What if Elena had stopped Damon from getting ready to feed Katherine to Silas? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Delena  
Kelena

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls. Silas was like a corpse on their couch in the Salvatore boarding house living room. Damon had apparently, invited Katherine over just to feed her to Silas, which Katherine nor Elena had expected that Damon, of all people, would do.  
Katherine Pierce started backing away from him.  
"Damon, stop."  
She rested a hand on his chest.  
"Stop. I don't want to die. Please," she begged him, keeping as much fear out of her voice as she could.  
He grabbed her arm.  
"Good-bye, Katherine."  
He vamped out and bit into the side of her neck.  
Elena stood there, shocked for about ten minutes, before she pushed him off her at vamp speed.  
"Stop it," she said to him.  
"You need Bonnie back. This is the only way, Elena."  
They stood in front of each other.  
"I don't need her so much that Katherine has to die because of it. I'm okay. I'm moving on. We all are. Decides, you heard her. She doesn't want to die. If you give her a chance, she can change. Please, Damon," Elena reasoned.  
"Fine," Damon said, before walking out of the house.

Elena was instantly at her side where she was on her back, eyes closed, head to the left, left side of her neck bleeding from where Damon's fangs had pierced it.  
Elena bit her wrist, putting it to her lips.  
"Drink, Katherine," Elena encouraged the eldest doppelganger.  
Katherine weakly and slowly began to drink.

Twenty-four hours later, Elena's blood was out of her system. And in the end, the three of them forgave each other.


	51. Monster's Ball (2nd version)

Characters: Damon, Elena, Katherine, Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E5 "Monster's Ball." What if Elena had stopped Damon from feeding Katherine to Silas, not wanting Katherine to die or be killed by Damon? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Delena

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena stood in shock. Damon was feeding Katherine to Silas. It didn't last for long, though. At vamp speed, Elena through Damon away from her. Then she got Katherine away from Silas and stood between Katherine and Damon.  
"Enough," she said.  
"It's the only way to bring Bonnie back. You need her, Elena."  
"Katherine doesn't need to die just so we can get Bonnie back. We all miss her, but she's not gone. She's always around. What we need is to find a way to kill Silas without killing Katherine."  
"There is no other way," he insisted.  
"You just want her to die. I think she deserves a chance to live. So please, Damon. Don't let her die. She deserves a second chance."  
As Elena tried to convince Damon, protecting Katherine, Katherine watched with blurry vision, back up against a wall, before everything went black for her.  
Realizing Elena wouldn't let anything happen to Katherine, Damon left the house to go for a walk, as to not hurt Elena.  
Once he had left, Elena was instantly at her side.  
She knelt by her and gently pulled her into her arms, before biting her wrist and putting it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal her.  
A few minutes later, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed. Then, using vamp strength, she gently picked her up in her arms and headed for the stairs to lay her down on one of the beds.  
In the end, everyone was okay with Katherine living and Silas unable to hurt anyone, considering what his ex-fiancée did to him.


	52. Black Knight

It was a dark night as Damon Salvatore searched for Katherine Pierce at the hospital. It was a lot like de'ja'vu for him. He'd been down this road before when Elena had been human. Now Katherine was the human and having to be rescued, instead of Elena. Once again, he was surrounded by doppelgangers that were repeating each other. And between Elena and Katherine, it drove him crazy. He loved Elena, but he still cared about Katherine. And now that Katherine was human, she wasn't so bad to have around. Besides, Elena was busy with college, so what little time he spent helping and protecting Katherine, he wanted to keep secret from Elena. If Elena found out, she'd most likely kill Katherine before Damon could stop her.  
When he found her room, he walked inside and went to stand at her bedside. He gently took the ivy out of her arm and detached her from the machine, before gently picking her up in his arms and walking out.  
Unlike Elena when she had been human, Katherine didn't wake up. The only reason Katherine was here was because she'd needed a lot of blood after Silas had fed from her. Damon hadn't even been home at the time when it had happened. He'd arrived after and had been told by Caroline what had happened.

An hour later, he had her in his bed and was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to come to. And when she woke up, he knew that she'd be okay, which relieved him.


	53. Saved By Her Ex

It was a dark night, as Katherine sat at a table drinking a bottle of Bourbon, hoping for the pain and grief to go away. She didn't want to feel anything. She was in pain from dying of old age. Death would be kind to her.  
Suddenly, she saw her recent ex-boyfriend, Elijah, walk into the Mystic Grille. She didn't go to him, though. She just continued drinking away her sorrows. She didn't know why he was back in town, but she told herself that she didn't care. Right now, all she cared about was having one last drink before she killed herself. Her plan was to jump off the clock tower in the town square. Then her slow suffering would end.  
When he had finished his drink, Elijah sat down next to her.  
"Katerina," he greeted her.  
"Elijah," she replied. "Why don't you go back to New Orleans?"  
"Because I came back for you," he confessed. "Now what has you in such a bad mood?"  
She explained to him all that he had missed and what was happening to her.  
"Oh, Katerina," was all he could say.  
"Go on; leave just like you did before," she said.  
"I'm not leaving you, Katerina."  
He knew he couldn't after she had told him everything. He would never leave her in her time of need. Besides, he still loved her with all of his heart, no matter what.  
"Good. I've missed you," she replied with a smile.  
"As have I," he replied.

A few weeks later, they found a way to save her and she was no longer dying of old age. Elijah even got back together with her and never left her ever again.


	54. Dead Man On Campus

Characters: Katherine, Damon

Summary: Set in S5E "Dead Man on Campus." What if Damon was the one that saved Katherine when she jumped off the clock tower, instead of Stefan? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova, stood on the clock tower that overlooked the town square. She couldn't outrun time, so she was going to jump off the clock tower to end her own suffering. She hadn't personally said her good-byes to Nadia Petrova, her vampire daughter, but she had left a note at the boarding house where she could find it when she got there. Hopefully, Nadia would find it instead of someone else. After all, Nadia didn't live there and technically didn't have a place to live, so Nadia was probably staying at a hotel. After 500 years of running and surviving from different enemies, mostly Klaus, she was finally done running. She couldn't outrun time, so she was going to do this.

Meanwhile, Damon Salvatore entered the boarding house to complete silence. No one was home; not even Katherine. At first, he shrugged it off guessing that she was either with her daughter or Stefan, or even sulking somewhere else where he wouldn't have to hear her complaints. They got annoying after the first million times of hearing it 24/7. But then, he saw a piece of paper on the table that Stefan reserved for his journal writing, which he could tell, even before he read the words, that were in Katherine's handwriting. He knew more about her than anyone in this town. Then he began to silently read, as he slowly drank a shot glass of Bourbon by his end table.

 _Nadia,_

 _It has been my honor and has given me the best happiness that I could have, to be able to see you one last time in this century, after 500 years. I'm sorry that I didn't fight harder to keep you; to keep my own father from practically ripping you from my arms back in 1490. I should've never let him take you. If I had to relive it, I would've left the moment father knew that you were Illegitimate. I could've raised you. I could've been the mother that I know you so deeply want to have. As much as we both want it, I'll never be the mother you want me to. I can try to be, but I'm too tired to be a mother. I've been running from enemies left and right for 500 years. Now I want to run from time, but I can't. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you good-bye in person, but I know that you would've tried to stop me. This is the only way. I can't outrun time, so I might as well get it over with. I've had a long, hard life and I'm done with suffering and grieving. I never had any happiness for long. Elijah will always be my happiness, but I know he can't be there for me forever. He has his family and I have no one. In the end, I am truly and utterly alone, even after all the good I've tried to do. I wish that you could've known the real me that Elijah still thinks is somewhere deep down. Maybe Katerina Petrova is still inside somewhere, but I don't remember who I was and I probably never will be who I once was. As I told Elijah that night in New York when I handed the cure over to him, I want to find out who I once was when he and I first met. You will always be my daughter and I love you for loving me, no matter what I've done. And I'll always love the Salvatores, no matter how much they hate and despise me, and no matter what they've done or tried to do in the past to me. I'm done, Nadia. I am still the shattered Bulgaria girl. I will never be the same and I will never get to pick up the pieces. I'm so tired of always running. Good-bye Nadia. I will always love you, no matter what._

 _With dearest love,_

 _Your mother,_

 _Katherine Pierce a.k.a Katerina Petrova,_

He set her note down on his drinking table and knew that he had to find her. So, he set his shot glass down next to the note and vanished out of his house. Hopefully, he wasn't too late to stop her from killing herself. Though, he was stunned by what the letter had said. It wasn't surprising to him that she loved Nadia. Nadia was her daughter; of course she'd love her; but him and Stefan? How could she love them after everything she'd done and after everything they had done and tried to do to her? And why, after 500 years of running and surviving, would Katherine decide to let Death take her without a fight? What the hell was she thinking? He couldn't let her do that.

When he saw her falling to the sidewalk from the clock tower, he was instantly standing on the sidewalk and caught her from hitting the ground.

When she didn't feel any pain or plummet into darkness, she opened her eyes to see why, only to see that she was in Damon Salvatore's arms.

He set her on her feet and they looked at each other.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I found your very subtle note. I figured I should save Nadia the grief and save you from your own stupidity. What the hell are you thinking? You're Katherine Pierce. You're not supposed to just go around killing yourself."

"Shouldn't Nadia be the one giving me the pep talk? I may still be Katherine, but right now, I don't feel like it. I'm a worthless, fragile human that's dying off quicker than normal. Besides, it's not the first time that I killed myself. Why are you even here saving me? No one in this town would miss me. You'd all just have a party when I'm gone, since you think so little of me. You were right the moment that I came crawling to you for protection. I'm miserable and there's nothing anyone can do. I tried to find a solution to this aging process, but Maxfield told me that I'm a loss cause. I can't be fixed. I'll die sooner rather than later, so I might as well kill myself and be done with all of this."

"You're not worthless, even as a dying human. I may not know your past except for what your note said, but we can do something about this. We can find a way to stop it. Even if we have to bring someone from the Other Side back to life, we'll find a solution. I'm saving your life, because you, Katherine, are worth saving; even if you are a bitch and very stubborn headed and annoying most days. As for you being miserable, we can fix that. I don't care what the Augustine Vampire Society says, you can be saved. This time, I won't let you down."

"Then save me. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll burn that letter and won't tell anyone about my suicide attempt."

"I promise."

For the longest time, they silently looked at each other, before they walked away together to go back to the boarding house. And Damon did keep his promise. He burned it and he did what he could to stop the aging process. It worked. They found a witch who knew a spell that would stop it. So, therefore, the spell worked and Katherine was no longer dying of old age. And after that happened, she went to Nadia and she and Nadia left Mystic Falls together like Kat had promised Nadia that they'd do as soon as she was better.


	55. Dead Man On Campus (2nd version)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Stefan and Damon (mentioned), Hayley (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E "Dead Man on Campus." What if Elijah was in town and had saved Kat from killing herself? What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine looked below the clock tower to see if any witnesses were around that she could, before she jumped off the clock tower to her death below. She was happy that the town square was empty, because then she wouldn't be found out until maybe an hour or so later. She hoped, anyways. And as she continued to fall to the ground, she closed her eyes, feeling the wind.

When Kat didn't feel the pavement or any pain or any darkness, she decided to open her eyes to see why. And that was when she saw that she was in the love of her life's arms.

He set on her feet and then they looked at each other.

"Katerina," he greeted.

"Elijah," she greeted back. "What are you doing back here?"

"I came to help you. Someone told me what had happened and I came as soon as I heard."

Even though he had broken up with her and left her to help his family, she didn't feel mad about it. She understood why he had done it; Always and Forever. When he told her that he had come back for her, she was innerly delighted.

"Are you sure there's a way? I've already gone to an expert on vampires and I've even gone to a witch. No one seems to know what to do to help me."

"We'll find a way. We always do."

"Then let's go," she said, walking at his side. She didn't know how much time she had left, but if she couldn't kill herself, then she'd be more than happy to spend her remaining days with the only person, other than Nadia and the Salvatores, that she loved and would always love forever.

In the end, back in New Orleans, they found a certain witch that was able to undo everything that the cure had done to her and she stayed in New Orleans with Elijah to help the Originals and Hayley out.


	56. A Drop In The Ocean (Kalijah)

A Drop In The Ocean

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Klaus (mentioned), Nadia (mentioned), Caroline (mentioned), unnamed vampire (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 4, and 5. Based on the song "A Drop In The Ocean."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _A drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It's like wishing for rain_

 _As I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most_

' _Cause you are my heaven_

 _I don't wanna waste the weekend_

 _If you don't love me_

 _Pretend_

 _A few more hours then it's time to go_

It was a beautiful day in a Pennsylvania alleyway, as they stood in front of each other.

"I was doing what I had to to survive," she defended, being told by Elijah that he knew that she had lied to him.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will. I love you. Elijah."

He turned his head away.

She put her hand down.

"You don't believe me," she realized.

He looked at her.

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away.

She caught up to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

He stopped and looked at her, before looking at her hand, and then her again.

She let go, getting the hint.

"Goodbye, Katherine," he said.

She could only watch, as he walked away, knowing she'd lost his trust.

*American Gothic- Mikaelson Mansion*

 _As my train rolls down the east coast_

 _I wonder how you keep warm_

 _It's too late to cry_

 _Too broken to move on_

 _And still I can't let you be_

 _Most night I hardly sleep_

 _Don't take what you don't need from me_

 _It's just a drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It's like wishing for rain_

 _As I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most_

' _Cause you are my heaven_

 _Misplaced trust in old friend_

It was a nebulous night, as they stood in front of each other. He'd just told her that he was leaving town to help Klaus in New Orleans.

"Elijah, please. It's our turn," she pleaded, but he didn't heed.

"Goodbye, Katerina."

He kissed her on the forehead and then was gone.

*Dead Man On Campus*

It was a dismal night, as a human Katherine stood on the clock tower, ready to end it all. She didn't want the pain of dying of old age. She didn't even have anyone that cared, apart from Nadia. She couldn't be the mother Nadia wanted, though. What could she give her? A few months of mother-daughter bonding, and then tears and heartache over her death? She wouldn't do that to Nadia. Who knew if Elijah would care. She refused to call him. He'd left, after all, so why should she bother telling him anything?

She turned to face the clock and stepped off the ledge, eyes closed.

*England-1492*

 _Never counting regrets_

 _By the Grace of God I do not rest at all_

 _New England as the leaves change_

 _The last excuse that I'll claim_

 _I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl_

 _And still I can't let you be_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep_

 _Don't take what you don't need from me_

 _It's just a drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It's like wishing for rain_

 _As I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most_

' _Cause you are my_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah and Katerina played chase on the Mikaelson estate.

"You're meant to catch me," she said with a laugh.

They stopped.

He looked at her.

"Well, If I catch you, then the game will be over."

He sat on a bench and she sat next to him.

*A Miracle*

 _Now, now_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

 _Now, now_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away_

 _A drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It's like wishing for rain_

 _As I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most_

' _Cause you are my heaven_

 _You are my heaven_

It was a dark night, as a vampire fed from her. Normally, she would've fought, but not when she knew she'd die anyway.

Elijah was driving into town, having heard what was happening to her. Though he'd left, he still loved her. He was determined to save her. He owed it to her for ultimately abandoning her, leaving her alone. He didn't wish any harm upon her. Even if she couldn't be saved, he wouldn't leave her to die alone. He knew her well. She probably felt alone right now. He didn't blame her.

He stopped the car a distance from the scene and got out, recognizing her.

As everything began to go black, she didn't know if it was real, but she saw Elijah there.

"I think you've had quite enough. Let her go," she heard him say.

She felt fangs leave her neck and felt herself in his arms, before everything went black.

He gently picked her up and, after getting her in the passenger seat, drove her to the hospital, knowing from Caroline that she couldn't digest vampire blood. He just hoped she'd make it.

"Stay with me, Katerina," he said, though he didn't know if she could hear him.

A few hours later, he was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to awaken.


	57. Broken

Summary: Set in S5 "Dead Man On Campus" to "500 Years of Solitude," but revised to be a one-shot Damon and Katherine song fic, based on Lifehouse's song "Broken."

The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time...

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce stood on the clock tower, ready to end it all, not wanting the pain of dying of old age. Nadia would be okay without her and everyone else in Mystic Falls hated, despised, and wanted her dead.  
She stepped off the ledge backwards, eyes closed, and felt the wind as she fell towards the sidewalk.

I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out  
I'm falling apart...

Before she could hit the ground, she felt as if someone had caught her, saving her. Thinking Elijah had come back for her, she opened her eyes, only to see her elder childe, Damon Salvatore.  
She looked up at him.  
"Damon?" she questioned, wondering why he of all people would save her.  
He set her on her feet and looked at her.  
"What are you thinking? Killing yourself instead of surviving? The Katherine I know wouldn't be killing herself, so what made you change your mind after 500 years of survival?" he asked her.  
"I'm dying of old age and it can't be stopped, so why try? I'd rather kill myself than to die of old age. Why did you save me? You'd rather see me dead," she replied.  
"I figured I'd save your from your own stupidity. As for you dying; whoever told you that it can't be stopped was wrong. You'll figure a way out. You always do."  
"Thank you," she said to him.

A month later, just as she was heading down the stairs at the boarding house, she felt pain start up her arm and travel to the left side of her chest. She put a hand on her chest as the pain came. She didn't know what was happening, but figured that this was it.

I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on  
I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you...

An hour later, Damon entered the hospital, heading down the hallway in search of Katherine, which was where Dr. Meredith Fell met up with him.  
"Where is she?" he questioned, still walking with Meredith doing her best to keep up with his pace.  
"She's in room 150, but she had a heart attack. Damon, she may not make it through the night. Every organ in her body is failing," she answered him.  
He left her standing there and soon entered Katherine's room, closing the door behind himself, where she lay in critical condition with machines hooked up to her, keeping her alive as long as possible.

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose  
They're still looking for life  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
Is there healing  
In your name (In your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin' on)  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin' on)  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin' on)  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
I'm hangin' on another day...

As Damon stood at her hospital bedside, looking down at her, he realized that he didn't just care about if she lived or died; he loved her. The brave, fierce, independent girl he had always loved and hated was barely holding on; fighting for her life.

Just to see what you throw away  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK  
The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
Haven't forgotten my way home  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you...

After she was no longer in critical condition and was sent home, she was put on bed rest until she healed the human way. Damon took care of her and they fell back into love and got back together.


	58. Break Even (Datherine)

Break Even (Datherine)

Characters: Damon, Kat, Klaus (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Silas (mentioned), Maxfield (mentioned), Nadia (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), unnamed doctors (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2 "The Return" and "Masquerade" as flashbacks and S5 "Dead Man On Campus" and "I Know What You Did Last Summer." "Dead Man On Campus" is the present and "I Know What You Did Last Summer" is sort of like a flashback. This is purely Datherine. After saving her life in "I Know What You Did Last Summer" revision and "Dead Man On Campus," he realizes that he doesn't want her to die and decides to give her hope that there may be a loophole so she doesn't have to die.

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Return*

 _I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

 _Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_

' _Cause I got time while she got freedom_

' _Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

 _Her best days will be some of my worst_

 _She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

It was a dismal night, as Damon and Katherine made out at the Salvatore boarding house in the living room. It was filled with lust and passion until he finally got a grip of himself and told her, "Time out."

A moment later, they stood a distance away from each other, as Damon began.

"I have one question. Answer it right and it's back to fire rockets and red glare. I'll forget the last 145 years I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This can be our defining moment. See, we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth just this once."

She now stood in front of him.

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer. The truth is…I've never loved you. It was always Stefan."

As her words sunk in, she slowly turned around and walked out, not liking that she'd lied to him about her feelings for him. She knew though that Klaus would be coming to town. This was her way of protecting him. If Klaus knew that she and Damon were in love, she feared that Klaus would rip his heart out in front of her, just in spite. She'd lost her human family to Klaus. She wouldn't let him take her vampire family away from her. Not if she could help it.

As she left the house, Damon grabbed an empty shot glass and threw out at the fireplace. It landed on the floor there and shattered into pieces, just like Damon now felt. He was shattered into pieces, thinking that she had told the truth about her feelings for him.

*Masquerade*

 _While I'm wide awake_

 _She's no trouble sleeping_

' _Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even…even…no_

 _What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_

 _And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

 _I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces_

Katherine woke up after being vervained, still dressed the way she had been when he and his brother had tried to kill her. She didn't quite recognize where she was.

"Where am I?" she questioned, seeing Damon right outside of wherever she was at.

"Where you should've been all along," he informed her, and began to close the tomb.

"No. Damon, don't do this," she pleaded with him. Then she sprouted out the truth saying, "Elena's in danger. She's a doppelganger. She needs to be protected."

He stopped closing it when she said, obviously debating, before saying, "Goodbye, Katherine." Then he closed it completely.

As he walked away from the closed tomb, she yelled at him, saying, "You need me!"

*Dead Man On Campus*

 _They say bad things happen for a reason_

 _But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

' _Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

 _And when a heart breaks no it don't break even even…no_

 _What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_

 _And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

 _I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

 _I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

 _I'm falling to pieces (one still in love while other ones leaving)_

 _I'm falling to pieces ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

 _Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

 _You took your suitcase, I took the blame_

 _Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_

' _Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine stood on the clock tower, overlooking the town square of Mystic Falls. She'd found out that she was dying of old age now that Silas had drank the cure out of her and she'd come back to life afterward. Sure, she had her daughter, but Nadia was a vampire and she was a human. Maxfield had given her about three weeks to six months give or take to live. She wouldn't have enough time to spend with Nadia, before Nadia would have to watch her die and she'd end up with nothing but tears and heartache. She couldn't be the mother Nadia wanted anyway and everyone apart from Nadia, hated her and wanted her dead and despised her. No one would miss her except for Nadia if she died. Besides, after getting the news that she was dying rapidly of old age, she felt like she had nothing to lose and no hope to live. And after the life she'd led as a vampire, she felt that it was time, but she refused to die of old age. She'd rather opt herself right now than to have the pain of dying of old age.

She turned around so she faced the clock and her back faced the town square. Then she closed her eyes and stepped off the clock tower. As she fell to the ground, she felt the wind, and was ready to die instantly instead of painfully.

After finding and reading the short letter at the boarding house that had been left on the table, Damon knew what she was going to do, so he set it down and went in search of her. Then, when he found her falling from the clock tower, though he hated her, he blurred over and caught her before she could hit the ground. Even though he hated her, she had been right that a part of him didn't want her to die. Besides, he felt that she was just being stubborn and an idiot to do or try to do this. He felt that he was saving her from her own stupidity.

When she didn't see any darkness come or see the Other Side, she opened her eyes to see what had gone wrong. When she did, she realized that Damon of all people had saved her from killing herself. When she did, he set her on her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" he questioned her.

"What does it look like?" she questioned back. "I'm dying rapidly of old age, okay? I'd rather not die of old age, so I'd rather it be quick and painless. It can't be stopped."

Damon knew now why she'd tried to kill herself, but that still didn't give her the right to do that. She had a daughter now, vampire or not.

"What about your daughter?" he inquired. "She cares for you unlike most people. How could you do that to her?"

"I know she cares, but I can't be the mother she wants. Not anymore. And I don't want her to have to watch me die. Besides, what am I going to give her? A few weeks to six months and then she'll end up with tears and heartbreak? I'm not going to do that to her. She deserves better," she replied. "I've got nothing left to live for. Nadia doesn't need me and no one else cares whether I live or die."

"We'll find a way to stop this rapid aging if it's possible. There's always a loophole. There has to be a way to stop it," he encouraged her, trying to at least give her some kind of hope. He hated seeing her hopeless. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. The Katherine he knew didn't go around trying to kill herself. The Katherine he knew didn't give up either, so this was a new thing to him.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

 _Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_

' _Cause I got time while she got freedom_

' _Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

 _Her best days will be some of my worst_

 _She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

 _While I'm wide awake_

 _She's no trouble sleeping_

' _Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even…even…no_

It was a dismal night, as Damon searched the streets of Mystic Falls, searching for Katherine. He'd tried handing her over to Silas in exchange for information of where Stefan was at. Silas had said that if he gave her to him, he'd tell him where Stefan was. That hadn't panned out, because Katherine hadn't heeded when he told her to turn around and go back to the house. She'd ran instead or, in this case, just continued driving in his car.

He stopped in his tracks, when he saw the condition of his car that had crashed into a streetlight pole. It was almost totaled and though he was mad at what she'd done, he understood why. He didn't care though right now that his car was nearly totaled. What he cared about was whether Katherine was alive or not. He could replace the car easily, but there was only one Katherine and no one could ever replace her, even if they tried.

He blurred to the driver's side, which he found to be jammed shut, when he tried to open it. He could see that she was still inside and smell the blood. From the smell, she'd lost quite a lot of blood. He used some of his vampire strength to force the door open and then slid an arm under her and another under her legs, gently pulling her into his arms and out of the wreckage.

Once he was a ways away from the crashed car, he gently layed her down on the ground to scan for what wounds she had and to make sure she was still alive. He could see that there was blood on either side of her head, her lower stomach was heavily bleeding from a shard of glass that was protruding from it, and she had a bleeding side as well as a shard of glass that had stabbed into her thigh. He pulled the shard of glass out of her lower stomach and her thigh. When he did, he realized that her thigh artery had been opened up by the shard of glass. He also saw that she was pale from her injuries and massive blood loss.

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face.

"Katherine, can you hear me? I need you to wake up," he said, hoping to get her awake. When that didn't work, he realized that she was in worst shape than he had originally thought she was in. "Stay with me, Katherine. Stay with me."

He gently picked her up in his arms and blurred to the hospital, hoping she'd live through this.

 _What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_

 _And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

 _(Oh glad you're okay now)_

 _I'm falling to pieces yeah_

 _(Oh I'm glad you're okay)_

 _I'm falling to pieces yeah_

 _(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

 _I'm falling to pieces_

Half an hour later, Damon stood there and watched as the doctors rushed her down the hall. She'd lost a massive amount of blood and was bleeding out from her opened artery. She also had a collapsing lung and was even more pale than she had been when he'd found her in the crashed car. It was amazing that she was still alive.

 _('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

 _Oh it don't break even no_

 _Oh it don't' break even no_

 _Oh it don't break even no_

A few hours later, Damon was seated at her bedside after she'd gotten out of surgery and was in the recovery room. He knew this was his fault that she'd nearly died tonight. If he hadn't tried handing her over, she wouldn't have had a near death experience tonight. He just hoped that she'd forgive him and that she'd recover quickly. He didn't like hospital much, but at the same time, he wasn't going to leave her here alone, when Silas could walk in at any time and finish what he'd started earlier tonight, before Damon had come home.

He rested a hand on the left side of her face and his other on her right hand. She hadn't woken up and probably wouldn't for a while, but he still spoke, even though he didn't know if she could hear him or not.

"I am so sorry, Katherine. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have done what I did. All that matters right now is you're alive."

She later recovered and was sent home with Damon, whom then told her why he'd done what he did and she completely understood, so all was well between them.


	59. Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You

Say Something  
I'm giving up on you...

*Pennsylvania-Daylight*

Katherine and Elijah stood in front of each other, as they half talked, half argued.  
"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" He questioned.  
"No; of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will." She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face and looked up at him. "I love you." She dropped her hand when he turned his face away. "You don't believe me."  
"I want to, but how can I when at every turn you give me a reason to doubt you?"  
He turned around and started to walk away.  
"Wait," she said.  
"Goodbye, Katherine," he said.

*Pennsylvania-Night*

Elijah was walking down the sidewalk, but stopped when Katherine walked over to him, purse slung over her shoulder.  
"Elijah," she said.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"To tell you that you're right.? I've ran for so long just to survive... I-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I wanna find out."  
"I only hope you can find a way back to yourself one day," he replied.  
She took his hand, holding it out, and set the vial of the cure in his hand, and closed his hand. She still held on to his hand, though.  
She looked up at him.  
"I want you to trust me just as I'm trusting you. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here." She let go. "You don't owe me anything."  
She turned around and walked away.

I'll be the one  
If you want me to  
Anywhere  
I would've followed you...

*Mikaelson Mansion-Mystic Falls*

It was a dark night, as Katherine looked up at Elijah after he had told her that he was leaving to go help Klaus in New Orleans, technically breaking up with her.  
"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she begged him, trying to get him to stay.  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
"Goodbye, Katerina."  
A moment later, he vanished.

Say something  
I'm giving up on you...

*For Whom the Bell Tolls*

It was a dark night, as Katherine sat on a cement bench in the woods, absolutely devastated that she was dying of old age. Wes Maxfield had given her an x-ray, looked at it, and told her that she was dying of old age. He had given her six months to live. Just when she got a part of her life back; Nadia, something had to happen. She couldn't help but let the tears fall. Killing yourself when you had no one was one story, but dying unwillingly when you had a daughter to connect with after 500 years was a different story.  
She picked up her phone, knowing one person who would always come to her rescue and, if need be, comfort her. He was in New Orleans, but she needed him now more than ever.  
As she waited for him to pick up, she hoped he would come to her aid.  
"Katerina," he answered.  
She couldn't stop her voice from breaking.  
"I screwed up. Now I'm hum. I'm dying, Elijah. I need your help."  
He had never heard her so broken in all of the 500 years that he had known her. He never saw her as someone to cry at all, either. She had always been strong, but now she wasn't. He couldn't blame her for breaking down. He hated that she was dying, but he was happy that she was human. Maybe the Katerina he had fallen in love with all those years ago would finally surface. One could only hope.  
"I'm busy right now, but I promise that I will come as soon as I have a chance to leave," he replied. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late by then.  
"Thank you," was all she could think to say.  
They hung up and she put her phone away.

And I  
I'm feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all...

*Fifty Shades of Grayson*

It was a dark night, as she walked down the stairs at the Salvatore boarding house, on the phone with Elijah who had called to say that he was on his way and to ask her how she was doing.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain started up her left arm and traveled to the left side of her chest. She put a hand over the the left side of her chest. Her phone fell from her hand, as it began to feel as if she couldn't breathe.  
"Katerina?" He said, afraid that he was going to be too late.  
As he listened with vampire hearing, his hope shattered, as he heard her heart slowing.  
A moment later, he heard what sounded like her tumbling down a set of stairs. Then there was silence.  
He hung up and raced the rest of the distance to get to her.

And I  
Will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl...

*500 Years of Solitude*

Katherine lay in bed that night, weak, knowing that she was going to die sooner rather than later. Despite that, she was happy. Elijah was there and that's all she wanted.  
She smiled at him from where he was seated on her bedside.  
"Close your eyes, Katerina."  
"I want to see you," she protested.  
"You will," he assured her.  
She closed her eyes and he went inside her head, giving her their happiest moment. It was England 1492 when they had played chase and had had a heart to heart about love.  
When her heart and breathing stopped, he came out of her head and kissed her forehead.

Say something  
I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere  
I would've followed you  
Say something  
I'm giving up on you  
And I  
Will swallow my pride  
You're the one I love  
And I'm saying goodbye  
Say something  
I'm giving up on you...

In the end, he lost his Katerina but he realized, just a little too late, that he had been wrong not to stay with her. If she had lived, he would've given her another chance, because Katerina was worth saving, no matter what the cost.


	60. I Can Be Your Hero

Summary: Set in S2-5. Klaus comes to Mystic Falls when he hears that she's dying, but not to cause her torment and pain. This is pretty much a Klaus and Kat tribute. Read to find out what happens.

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?

*England-1492*

It was a beautiful day, as Katerina Petrova ran for her life through the woods, having found out what existed and what Klaus wanted her for. He had to kill her to become the hybrid he was destined to be. It was his birth right. She didn't know why he was going to do the ritual, but the truth was that his mother had put a spell on him to keep him from becoming what he was born with. He was born a werewolf, but when his mother turned her family into vampires, she made it possible that he would someday become the Original hybrid.  
At one point, she tripped over a twig and when she got to her feet, there stood Trevor who loved her dearly.  
"Please," she begged. "I can't run anymore."  
"No matter." He gave the moonstone to her and pointed in the direction to go, as he said, "Here. Take this. There's a cabin not far from here. There's a woman there; Rose. Show her this and tell her I sent you. I can't hold them off much longer. Go," he said.  
"Thank you," she said, before heading towards the direction of the cabin.  
In the end, she turned into a vampire and fled.

*Bulgaria-1492*

Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?

It was a dark night, as Katerina arrived at her village on horseback, only to find her entire village slaughtered.  
She ran inside the cabin she had lived with her parents, only to find her father on a wall in a room with a sword through him. In the same room, her mother lay on the bed.  
Seeing her ma'ma, she went to kneel by her on the bed, caring for only her, since they had always been close with one another.  
"No. Ma'ma," she sobbed.  
After a while of weeping over her mother, she feld so Klaus couldn't catch up with her.

*Mystic Falls-2010*

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine, a vampire of 500 years, sat in a wooden chair in Alaric Saltzman's apartment, having been captured. And as soon as he said her human name the way Klaus always did, she knew Klaus was inside Alaric's body. Being alone in Alaric's apartment with Klaus sent fear through her. After all, she didn't know what he had in store for her.  
When he had left, the fear left her, knowing that until he returned, she was safe.

*Mystic Falls-2011*

On Homecoming night, before there was an attempt on Klaus' life, Katherine walked around the party, pretending to be Elena, her doppelganger, as they had all planned.  
When Klaus approached her, thinking she was Elena, he sensed something.  
"You seem anxious," he commented to her.  
"I'm not anxious. I just don't like you," she replied, before walking off.

*Mystic Falls-2014*

After Klaus had left town to go to New Orleans to deal with a witch problem, Katherine had a fight with Elena who was a new vampire; only a year old or less, and Elena shoved the cure for vampirism down her throat, before she could kill Elena with a mop head, which turned her human.

*Mystic Falls-2015*

Six months later, she returned to Mystic Falls after the Summer had ended, needing protection from any vampire enemies of hers. If anyone found out that she was human, her enemies would kill her. So, she went to Damon, only for him to break his promise to her that he would keep Silas, an immortal who needed to drink the cure and die a witch and be reunited with Amara, his true love. When she was fed to Silas after being reunited with her long lost daughter from 1490, Nadia who was around 400 plus years old, it killed her but she was brought back to life somehow. Then she began aging and it couldn't be stopped.

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh, please, tell me this  
Now would you die  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight

A few weeks later, Nadia was bitten and soon, Katherine had to watch her daughter die of a werewolf bite. Then, not having anything worth living for, she stood up and turned to face Elena's circle of friends and boyfriend.  
"So, who's going to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce?" she asked.  
In the end, she left Elena's body, before Stefan could kill her, and went back to her dying, human body, giving in to her fate.

The next day, as she lay on her deathbed, she felt someone sit on the bed by her. Then, hearing his voice, she figured that he was here to watch her die or put her out of her misery, but she was too weak and tired and hopeless to be afraid of him.  
"Katerina," he greeted.  
"Klaus," she whispered.  
By the time he had heard that she was dying at a rapid pace, he had come, realizing that he loved her.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, luv, but I'm here now."  
The way he was suddenly speaking to her, she realized that he somehow had fallen for her.  
"Yes; you are here now," she whispered in agreement.

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight

As darkness began to take her and she didn't fight it, she felt his hand in hers and then a kiss on her forehead. She knew that after 500 years, this was it. He wasn't here to cause her pain. He was here to say goodbye and be with her until the very end.

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care  
You're here tonight  
I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero

In the end, he stayed with her until she died in peace, and he buried her in the New Orleans cemetery. And on the Other Side, because she died in peace, she was reunited with Nadia for the last time.


	61. Tears of An Angel

Characters: Damon, Kat, Klaus, Silas, Rebekah, Elena, Nadia, Jeremy, Lexi, Stefan

Summary: Set in S2, 4, and 5. Another Datherine tribute.

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Last Day*

Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie

It can't be true

That I'm losing you

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Katherine stood by Damon after finding out that he had been bitten.

"So, what? You're just going to die? 145 years and no last goodbye?" she asked, knowing that a werewolf bite for a vampire was a slow and painful death sentence. She didn't want that for him, but it was going to happen anyway.

He looked at her.

"For you? You don't deserve a goodbye," he replied, full of hatred for the things she had done in the past.

She silently looked back at him, not knowing what to really say to that.

*As I Lay Dying*

The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear Heaven cry?

The tears of an angel

The tears of an aaaaaaaangel

Can you hear Heaven cry?

The tears of an aaaaaaaangel

Stop every clock

Stars are in shock

The river won't run to the sea

I won't let you fly

I won't say goodbye

I won't let you slip away from me

Can you hear Heaven cry?

The tears of an angel

The tears of an aaaaaaaangel

The tears of an aaaaaaaangel

So hold on

Be strong

It was a dark night, as Damon lay in bed in his room, just moments from joining Lexi, an old friend of his brother's, on the Other Side.

A moment later, Katherine walked in with a vial of the cure in hand; Klaus' blood. She then went over to him and made the blood go down his throat.

When it was finished, she set it on the end table and rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.

He opened his eyes to see her.

She gave a smile, happy that she wouldn't lose him just yet.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

Everyday on we'll grow

I'm here

Don't you fear

Little one don't let gooooo

Don't let gooooo

Don't let gooooo

It was a dismal night, as Damon and Katherine stood in front of each other in the living room, Katherine trying to convince him to protect her. She was human now. She needed protection.

He bit his wrist and held it out to her.

"Here."

"I can't. No one's taken the cure before. That's a chance that I might never wake up."

"That would be tragic," he commented sarcastically.

"And there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die."

He sighed, seeing her point, but didn't show her any sign that she might be right.

Later that night, Silas showed up and tried to drown her in Damon's bath tub. Damon had left her alone, when he left to deal with a Jeremy issue. She didn't know what it was, but it was something school related.

She tried to reach the surface of the water, as he held her under, but Silas was an immortal. He was stronger than Klaus. She was human, which made it nearly impossible for her to stop him from doing what he wanted to do. And as she tried to get above water, she felt with her left hand for the knife she had left on one of the corners of the bath tub. As the minutes passed though, her struggling started to grow weaker and everything began to go dim and gray.

When Damon came home, heading fro the living room, he stopped, hearing splashing of bath water. It was like someone, most likely Katherine, was being drowned in the bath tub, so he vamp-sped to his bathroom, which had the light on, only to see Silas holding her under. He knew it was Silas, since Stefan would never do that to anyone. His brother was too good for that. He knew he couldn't just watch him drown her and he knew she had just seconds left, judging from her hand starting to slip from the edge of the bath tub.

At vamp-speed, just as she stopped struggling, he pushed Silas away from her, for once in his life, protecting her, and Silas left.

When Silas had gone, he gently but quickly lifted her out of the bath tub and on the floor on a towel.

As he started heart compressions, not hearing her breathing, he said, "Come on, Katherine; Breathe. I know I screwed up by leaving you unprotected, but you need to breathe. Now is not the time to be stubborn. Breathe, Katherine. I need you to breathe for me."

Twenty minutes later, eyes still closed, she coughed, alive, which relieved him.

"Good girl," he commented.

*American Gothic*

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine sat at a bench in a diner with Rebekah, Stefan, and Elena. Then Damon sat down.

"You're losing your touch, Evil One," he commented to her.

*500 Years of Solitude*

Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie

It was a beautiful day, as Damon sat on her beside, watching her. He had tried to find some way to save her, but he couldn't. She was going to die human after last night's heart attack. He knew she was in pain and it was natural. Every organ in her body was failing.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, knowing all he could do was go inside her head and give her a peaceful dream or memory.

"I want to see you," she said.

"You will," he assured her.

She closed her eyes.

In the end, he gave her an 1864 memory and she died peacefully.

Later, he buries her in the Mystic Falls cemetery and she was reunited with Nadia.


	62. Please Don't Go

Summary: Set in S1, 2, and 5. This is a tribute to their relationship, though there never really was much of one. Hope you like it.

*The Return*

Let's run away, from these lies  
Back to yesterday  
Safe tonight  
I feel the sun creepin' up like tick tock  
I'll try to keep you in my head, but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow  
With our lips locked  
Yeah, you've got me begging, begging  
Baby, please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here?  
I don't know, if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm going to find you

It was a dark night at the boarding house, as Damon and Katherine made out. Then a few minutes later, he pulled away and looked at her.  
"I have one question. Answer it right and it's back to rockets and fireworks. I'll forget the last 145 years I spent missing you. I'll forget how much I love you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This can be our defining moment. See, we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth just this once."  
She looked at him, as he began to ready himself and ask his question. Before he could, she told him, "Stop. I already know the question and its answer. The truth is...I've never loved you. It was always Stefan," she lied, wanting him to stop chasing her, knowing that one day it would get him killed.  
As her words sunk in, she left him there, but hated that she felt like she had to do this to protect him.

*The Sun Also Rises/As I Lay Dying*

Baby please don't go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go  
Baby please don't, baby please don't  
Baby please don't, baby please don't run away from my bed  
Start another day instead

It was a dark night, as Damon and Katherine stood in the hallway of the boarding house downstairs.  
"So, what? 145 years and no last good-bye?" she had to ask, having just found out that he had been bitten by a werewolf; specifically, Tyler Lockwood.  
He looked at her.  
"For you? You don't deserve a good-bye."  
She silently looked at him, trying to think of what to say. It was like he was giving up already. She didn't like or want that, but she couldn't stop him from it. It was his choice to give up or keep fighting.

I feel the sun creepin' up like tick tock  
I'll try to keep you in my head, but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow  
With our lips locked  
Yeah, you've got me begging, begging  
Baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here?  
I don't know, if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm going to find you

That afternoon, the next day, he took off his Daylight ring and tossed it to the floor, stepped forward into the sunlight that beamed from the window where the curtains didn't cover it, and let himself burn. He didn't finish trying to commit suicide though, because Stefan pushed him out of the way at vamp speed and locked him in the basement cell.

Baby please don't go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go  
Baby please don't, baby please don't  
Running from tomorrow  
I stay running from tomorrow  
I stay running from tomorrow  
I stay running from tomorrow

That night, as he lay in bed in his room, just moments from death, eyes closed, Katherine's doppelganger keeping him company no matter how much it hurt to see him dying, Katherine walked in with the vial of the cure in hand; Klaus' blood.  
"It's me you should be thinking. I have the cure," she said, having heard him thank Elena, thanks to her super hearing.  
She walked over and Elena got out of her way so she could cure him.  
After making the cure go down his throat, she rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.  
He opened his eyes to see her.  
"You came back."  
She gave him a smile.  
"I owed you one."  
As she left, he wondered what she meant by that.

*Fifty Shades of Grayson*

Baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here?  
I don't know, if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm going to find you

It was a dark night, as Katherine walked down the stairs, human as of a few months ago when the cure had been shoved down her throat.  
Suddenly, pain started on her arm and spread to her chest and it was like she couldn't breathe. Then everything went black and she tumbled down the stairs the rest of the way.

*500 Years of Solitude*

Let's run away, from these lies  
Back to yesterday  
Safe tonight  
I feel the sun creepin' up like tick tock

After being found and brought to the hospital and revived, she was put on bed rest and given pain killers if she wanted them.

Baby please don't runaway

That night, Damon came and sat on her bedside and went inside her head without being invited to, only to find her lost in the memory of grieving over her mother 500 years ago when she had found her family slaughtered. Though he had gone inside her head to torment her and give her as much pain as possible on her deathbed, a part of him felt sorry for her. Just like he had once dealt with, she had lost her mother who, by the looks of it, she had been very close to; like he had been with his own mother. Where the sympathy for her had come from, he didn't know, so he just ignored it. And in the end, she died and was swept away by a black mass, instead of being allowed entrance to the Other Side.


	63. I'll Be There For You

I'll Be There For You

Characters: Damon, Kat, Klaus, Mr. and Mrs. Petrova

Summary: Set in S5. Basically "Dead Man On Campus" centered. Based on "I'll Be There For You" by Bon Jovi.

Pairings:

Datherine

*1492- Bulgaria*

I guess this time you're really leaving

I heard your suitcase say goodbye

Well as my broken heart lies bleeding you say true love is suicide

You say you've cried a thousand times

And now you're swimming for the shore

You left me drowning in my tears

And you won't save me anymore

Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl

It was a dark night as Katerina Petrova, recently turned, wept over her mother after finding her entire village, including her parents, slaughtered. She knew it had to be Klaus. He was the only monster she knew of that would do this.

After she wept over her mother, she fled from Bulgaria with hatred for Klaus and grief over her mother.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

I'll be there for you

These five words I swear to you

When you breathe I want to be the air for you

I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

I'd steal the sun from the sky for you

Words can't say what love can do

I'll be there for you

Damon came home to a silent house after having a drink at the Bar and Grille, smelling blood and sensing that something was wrong. He knew now that he shouldn't have left her alone, but he'd thought that even as a human, she could protect herself. Now he knew that he was wrong, because he could smell blood and knew something had happened.

He blurred to the bathroom and saw her in his bathtub with a knife in her side. He blurred to the bathtub and gently but quickly lifted her out and onto the towel on the floor, before pulling the knife out and using another towel to tie around her wound.

He looked down at her to see that she was pale with blue lips and he couldn't hear anything from her, so he bent down and kissed her, giving her some air.

"Come on, Katherine. Breathe for me," he said after a few tries.

Ten minutes later, she coughed, revived, and saw Damon.

"What happened?" he asked her, as calmly as he could. Innerly, for some reason, he didn't know why, but he wanted to tear apart whoever had done this to her.

"Silas happened," she replied.

"Don't worry. We'll get rid of him. Just go get ready and rest," he replied, before leaving the bathroom.

*As I Lay Dying*

I know you know we've had some good times

Now they have their own hiding place

Well I can promise you tomorrow

But I can't buy back yesterday

And baby you know my hands are dirty

But I wanted to be your Valentine

I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby

When you get drunk, I'll be the wine

I'll be there for you

These five words I swear to you

When you breathe I want to be the air for you

I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

Steal the sun from the sky for you

Words can't say what love can do

I'll be there for you

It was a nebulous night in the woods in 1864, as Katherine stood against the back of a tree, Damon just inches in front of her.

"Why must you run from me?" he asked her.

"Because I know that you will chase," she replied with a smile.

"Then let me chase you forever."

She used a fingernail to make a cut by her collarbone.

"I'm not going to feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it. Choose."

"I choose you, Katherine," he said without hesitation, before feeding from the cut. That was the first lesson he learned from her. To take what you want without consequences.

*Dead Man On Campus*

And I wasn't there when you were happy

I wasn't there when you were down

I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby

I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out

I'll be there for you

These five words I swear to you

When you breathe I want to be the air for you

I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

Steal the sun from the sky for you

Words can't say what love can do

I'll be there for you

Katherine stood on the clock tower, willing to end it all. She was dying of old age and there was no stopping it. She didn't want the pain of dying of old age quicker than normal.

She closed her eyes, back facing the edge, and stepped off. As she fell towards the ground, she felt the win but then she felt as if someone had caught her.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in Damon's arms.

"Damon?"

He set her on her feet.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"I'm dying of old age. I don't want that pain and it can't be stopped. So why live longer?" she clarified.

"You didn't even consider what some of us that care would think?" he said. "You didn't even bother to say goodbye. I've lost you so many times. I'm not losing you again; Especially, not like this. The Katherine I know would fight to the end."

"That's just it. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of goodbyes and running and fighting."

"So you're just going to die," he said, summarizing what she had once said to him after he'd been ready not to say goodbye to her when he'd been bitten by a werewolf a few years ago. "I'm not going to let anything like this happen. I'll find a way to save you. In the meantime, no more suicide attempts."

She sighed. "Fine."

In the end, he found a way to save her through a witch and they got back together.


	64. The Cell

Characters: Katherine, Elena, Dr. Wes Maxfield

Summary: Set in S5E9 "The Cell," when Dr. Wes Maxfield captured Elena. What if human Katherine had rescued Elena, instead of Stefan? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kelena

When Elena woke up, she was in a lab on a lab table with metal restraints around her wrists, middle, and ankles. She then realized that she was weak, but she didn't know why. She then saw that Wes was in the room preparing something, which she figured was most likely not a good thing for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked Wes.

"Just a little something; when I'm done, you're going to be hungry for your friends."

"No. Don't," she pleaded with him.

She tried to break out of her restraints, as he got ready to stick the needle in her skin, which was filled with the virus that would make her feed on and kill vampires.

Just as he lowered the needle towards her skin, he was thrown away from Elena.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Katherine said, as he hit the floor a foot or so away.

Once she found the key to unlock Elena's restraints, she went to stand by her and unlocked them.

"Katherine?" Elena said weakly, shocked that Katherine was rescuing her.

"It's me. Now let's get out of here. I don't know when he's going to wake up," Kat replied.

She put an arm around Elena and helped her to her feet, realizing that she was weak. She then walked her out of there, keeping an arm around her just in case.


	65. The Cell (3rd version)

Damon woke up in a cell, Katherine in a cell beside his. He knew without a doubt that he was back in the Augustine Vampire Society's lair. This time around though, he was accompanied by his human sire; Katherine.  
He sat up and looked at her, as he reached his arm through the bars to wake her to make sure she was okay. She was human now, so it was quite easy for her to get hurt. Besides, he had made a promise to her that he would protect her. Damon was many things, but he never broke his promises.  
"Katherine. Wake up, Katherine," he said, as he gently shook her.  
A few minutes later, she came to.  
he stopped and brought him arm back inside his own cell.  
She slowly sat up and then looked at him.  
"What the hell? Where are we?"  
"Welcome to the Augustine Vampire Society."  
"Okay; I get why Maxfield would capture you, but why me? I'm human now."  
"Well, maybe he wants to do a different kind of experiment on you, since you're human."  
"We have to get out of here," she said.  
"I know. We'll get out of here. We need to find out how and make a plan, though."  
They got to their feet.  
She looked at him again.  
"How did you get out last time?"  
"A member opened the door after the fire started," Damon informed her.  
Wes soon came in and shot Damon, before taking Katherine to his experiment lab.

When Damon woke up in his cell, Katherine and Maxfield were gone. He knew that that meant that she was being experimented on first.  
He got to his feet and started looked for a way out of his cell, knowing he could be doing anything with her.

Katherine lay on an autopsy-like table, a tube in her arm that went into a bucket, weak, vision blurry and dim. She could tell that she was in Wes' lab and that he was doing something with syringes and something liquid. Beyond that, she didn't know what was going on exactly.

When he found the lab, he through Wes away from his sire and took the tube out of her arm and took off the metal restraints for her wrists and ankles. He then gently picked her up in his arms and carried her out, heading home to the Salvatore boarding house.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed and sat on her bedside, waiting for her to awaken.

When she came to, she was in Damon's room in his bed with him seated on her bedside, feeling better than she had been in the lab.


	66. The Cell (4th version)

Characters: Wes, Caroline, Kat

Summary: Set in S5E_ "The Cell." What if Wes captured Caroline and Kat, instead of Damon and Elena? What will ensue? Will having to escape help them become friends, instead of allies?

Pairings:

Caratherine

It was a dark night in Whitmore, Virginia as Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce lay in different cells, which were next to each other, having been taken by Wes Maxfield. The cells were in what looked to be a basement.

A few minutes later, the blond vampiress that Katherine had sired when she had been a vampiress, came to to see that she was in a cell somewhere. She then got to her feet and looked around, only to see that she wasn't alone. Katherine had been captured too, but hadn't woken up quite yet. It made sense, considering she was only human and Caroline wasn't.

When Maxfield walked in, she realized that he was the bad guy. Who knew that her Biology teacher would be a danger to vampires. She may dislike and hate Katherine, but she was human. The vampiress didn't want her to get hurt if that's what he was planning for them both. She was pretty much indestructible minus the three ways that she could die, but Katherine was easily killable now.

"What do you want?" she questioned him, not knowing his plans, but assuming that his intentions were far from pure.

"I'm the last of the Augustine Vampire Society, Caroline. My only job is and always has been to experiment on vampires," he told her.

"What do you want with Katherine, then?"

"Well, she's not a vampire, but she used to be. She's just as a part of this as any vampire," he answered her.

An hour later, Caroline woke up, only to see that she was restrained to an autopsy-like table in a lab, her blood being drained into a bucket.

Meanwhile, Katherine had escaped with the help of Enzo. She wasn't gonna leave her last born childe to the clutches of Wes, though. She was quite fond of her and she was pretty sure that Caroline would do the same for her if their roles were reversed.

Soon, she found the lab, just as he was about to inject her with something. So she snuck up behind him and knocked him out. She then removed the tube and restraints. Then they both left and became friends.


	67. Fifty Shades of Grayson

Characters: Katherine, Elena, Nadia, doctors (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E10 "Fifty Shades of Grayson." What if Nadia came back to be with her mother? What if Elena was there in that last Katherine scene? Will she save Katherine's life, or will she let human Katherine die? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Kelena (family)  
Kadia (Kat/Nadia; family)

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce spoke on the phone with her long lost daughter, Nadia Petrova, in the boarding house on the landing of the stairs, duffel bag slung over her right shoulder, getting ready to head down the rest of the stairs, ready to leave to go find a Traveller to help her live longer.  
"I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor," she reminded her daugher, when Nadia questioned her of if she was actually ready to try it.  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on the left side of her chest and the duffel bag and phone dropped to the landing, as she leaned against the railing and tried to breathe. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a guess that she was probably dying.  
"Katherine?" Nadia called over and over again on the phone, hearing her trying to breathe.  
This is it, Katherine thought, as her vision went blurry.

Elena was sobbing on the couch in the living room after arguing with Damon, when she heard everything that was happening to Katherine on the stairs.  
A moment later, she was knelt by the former vampiress whom lay on her back, trying to breathe.  
As her vision narrowed, Katherine vaguely heard Elena and Nadia, but couldn't verbally say anything.  
"Katherine, hang in there," Elena encouraged her gently, realizing what was happening. She then told Nadia on the phone, "Katherine's going to have to call you back."  
"What's going on?" Nadia asked, but feared the worse.  
"She's having a heart attack," Elena answered her.  
"I'm on my way," Nadia said, before hanging up, deciding to go back to be with her mother.  
The last thing Kat saw in her mind was Elijah, before everything went black for her.

A few minutes later, Elena was at the hospital, watching the doctors rush her down the hall to help her.

A few hours later, Elena and Nadia were in the hospital room waiting for her to awaken. Elena was seated in a chair by her bed, while Nadia was seated on her bedside, Nadia's hand in her mother's.

When Kat awoke, she saw that she was in a hospital room, Nadia on her bedside and Elena by the bed.  
She smiled at her daughter, grateful that she was there.  
She turned her head to look at her descendant.  
"Thanks. You saved my life."  
"Well, you're just luck I was there. Get better. I should go home. I'll check in with you later," Elena replied, before getting to her feet and leaving the room, closing the door behind herself.  
They watched her go, before looking at each other.  
"Thanks for being here. You don't know how happy that makes me feel."  
"Of course I'm here. You're my mother," Nadia replied.


	68. Fifty Shades of Grayson (2nd version)

Introduction

You know how people talk about death and dying? They say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. For me though, that's not what I saw as I lay dying. There was pain and then all I saw was my elder childe, Damon Salvatore, and my ex-boyfriend, Elijah Mikaelson. Then there was darkness, though I knew I was most likely going to die if I wasn't already dead. Who am I you ask? My name is Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova. This is how I died.

Fifty Shades of Grayson

It was a dark night at the Mystic Falls hospital, as Damon stood outside a room, watching the doctors try to revive her after her heart attack at the boarding house. He wished he had been there, because if they couldn't revive her, she would've died alone and possibly in pain.  
Finally, after twenty minutes, they were able to revive her and she was settled into a recovery room.  
Damon was never good at farewells, so he didn't want to watch her possibly die. Besides, even though he cared about her and would always love her, her heart would always belong to a certain Original in a suit. And that's exactly who he called.  
"Damon; what a surprise," Elijah answered.  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite Original. I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important, but I thought you should know since you care about her so much."  
Elijah knew who he was referring to at that last part.  
"Tell me. What has happened?"  
"Katherine was pretty much angry at the whole world on graduation night, so she took it out on Elena who shoved the cure down her throat. After Silas drank her blood, we found out that the cure did something to her. Time is catching up with her. She's human and dying of old age. She had a heart attack tonight at the bottom of the stairs. I found her and took her to the hospital. They were able to revive her, but they don't think she'll make it through the night."  
"Thank you. I'm on my way," Elijah replied to the elder Salvatore.  
They both hung up and Elijah sped to Mystic Falls to be with his Katerina. Even if he couldn't save her and had to watch her die, he would for once in his life, choose her above everything else. She was his world; his love of 500 years. She was everything to him and more. And if she was truly on her death bed, then he would at least get to see her one last time to say goodbye, no matter how deep it hurt him.

An hour later, he walked into her hospital room and went to stand at her bedside. It broke his heart seeing her this way, but at least he could say that he had seen her one last time; that that night he had told her "Goodbye, Katerina" and had left her for his family, wouldn't be the last time he had seen her.  
He sat on her bedside and held her right hand in his left one.  
"Oh, Katerina," he said. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I would've come sooner, but I did not know until tonight. I'm here now, Katerina. You are not alone. I am here until the very end, my beautiful Katerina. I promise that I will not leave you. I give you my word. You and I are together, always and forever," he promised her.  
He looked down at her, as he promised her that.  
In the end, he stayed with her until the end and buried her in the New Orleans cemetery. It grieved him that she was forever dead, but now she was at peace. He hoped she was at peace, anyway. She had had 500 years of torment, grief, despair, sorrow, and heartbreak. She didn't deserve that on the Other Side. And that, he believe, was the end of their epic love story. In the end, his promise, always and forever, had broken what should have been a long lasting love.


	69. Love After All

Characters: Nadia and Kat

Summary: Set in S5. Nadia gets hurt. Will she be okay? Will she live? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Nadia/Kat (family)

A/N: This came to mind on its own.

Nadia

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I walk through the woods. My name is Nadia Petrova and I am a vampire. I am also Katerina Petrova, now known as Katherine Pierce's daughter that my grandfather gave away for being illegitimate. I am on my way to leaving the woods to find out where my mother is. I had her with me, but then she escaped.  
Suddenly, without warning, I get pinned down to the ground by a vampire whom has a stake in hand.  
"Silas sends him love," he says, before raising the stake to strike, but I grab his arm, not wanting to die. We then wrestle with the stake until he succeeds in just piercing a little bit of my heart. Then, as I lay on my back in pain, unable to pull it out, he vanishes at vamp speed.

Kat

I'm walking through the woods, when I find myself in the heart of them, my long lost daughter, Nadia Petrova, out cold on her back with a stake just piercing her heart, blood coming from the wound, some blood on the ground to the right of her.  
"Nadia!" I yell out, feeling motherly love for her and not wanting her to die.

I run towards and kneel at her right side, before carefully but quickly as possible, pulling the stake out of her. Obviously, when I do, her wound instantly closes up.  
"Nadia, it's me. Can you hear me?" I call to her, as I rest a gentle hand on the left side of her face.  
When she starts to come to, I sigh in relief, knowing she'll live and be okay.


	70. I Won't Give Up (Delena)

I Won't Give Up (Delena)

Characters: Damon, Elena, Kat, Stefan (mentioned), unnamed vampire (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1-2 and 4-5. Just a Delena songfic.

Pairings:

Delena

*Rose*

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _It's like watching the night sky_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise_

 _Well, there's so much they hold_

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I see that you've come so far_

 _To be right where you are_

 _How old is your soul?_

 _Well, I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

It was a dismal night, as he stood in front of her after he'd come to give her her necklace. He'd found it earlier, so he was here to give it back, but not until he told her something. Something he had to tell her, or it was going to eat him up inside.

"I have to say something," he said.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" she asked him.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've said in my life."

"Damon, don't go there," she warned him.

"I just have to say it. You just have to hear it," he said. Then he told her. "Elena, I love you, and it's because I love, that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does." He looked into her eyes, compelling her, saying, "This is why you can't know this. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." He then quickly put her necklace on and blurred out, disappearing.

*The Turning Point/Bloodlines*

 _And when you're needing your space_

 _To do some navigating_

 _I'll be here waiting_

 _To see what you find_

' _Cause even the stars they burn_

 _Some even fall to the earth_

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

 _No, I won't give up_

It was a dismal night, as Damon stood in front of Elena after he'd gotten her out of the wreck a vampire had caused her to have, and had set her on her feet.

"You okay?" he questioned her. He looked at her, checking to make sure there wasn't any damage. When he saw that she was unbalanced, he said, "Hey, Elena. Look at me. Focus."

"I look like crap," she said.

He caught her from hitting the ground, when she collapsed, a hand between her shoulder blades, holding her. Then he looked around, before saying, "Upsie daisy," as he gently picked her up in his arms and walked away.

*Fifty Shades of Grayson*

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

 _I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

 _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

 _The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

 _And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't intend_

 _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

 _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

 _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and what I am_

It was a dismal night at the Salvatore boarding house, as they stood in front of each other.

"So why are you still here?" he questioned her. "I'm bad, Elena. I am bad for you. So why wouldn't you have run away from me as far away from me as humanly possible?"

"Because I love you, Damon," she simply answered him. "Because I chose you and because I stand by my choice."

"Well, now I'm choosing. And I'm choosing to let you go," he replied.

"What?" she whispered. "No, Damon."

"I'm choosing to not have to think about how you must feel every time some ghost from my past comes into our life. I'm choosing to relieve you of having to defend me of every awful thing I've ever done."

"Stop acting like I'm perfect," she replied. "Damon, I've done horrible things too. You think I'm going to stand here and judge you after I find out that you've been tortured for five years?"

"Stop defending me!" he yelled at her. "I won't change what I am. I can't. But I refuse to change you," he said, before walking away, leaving her in the living room.

*Graduation*

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up_

 _Well I won't give up on us (No, I'm not giving up)_

 _God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

 _We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

 _God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)_

It was a nebulous night, as they stood in the living room in front of each other.

"I wanted to apologize," Damon stated.

"Good," she said.

"Let me finish. I said I wanted to. And then I realized, I'm not sorry."

"You would rather die than be human, and you expect me to be okay with that?" she replied.

"I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with that. I just said that I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish. Because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I'd rather die than be human. I'd rather die right now than to spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now, than to spend my last final years, remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena. And I'm not going to change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I am wrong for you," he replied to her.

"Fine. Then I'm not sorry, either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question **everything**. That in death, you're the one that made me feel the most alive. You've been a terrible person. You've made all the wrong choices, and out of all the wrong choices that I have made, this will prove to be the worst one, but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon," she confessed.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, before kissing.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

It was a dismal night, as Damon lay in bed, sweaty and weak and towards death, eyes closed, as Elena sat on his bedside. Thinking that the cure wouldn't get here in time, she kissed him and then pulled away.

"Thank…you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she replied.

As moment later, Katherine came in, cure in hand.

"It's me you should thanking. I have the cure."

Elena got up so she was out of the way.

Katherine walked up to where he lay and put the vial to his lips, making Klaus' blood go down his throat, curing him, saving his life.


	71. Danger In The Third Degree

Characters: Katherine, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Silas (mentioned), Warlow (mentioned), and Stefan (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5. Now that Katherine's human, she needs protection. And what better protection than Damon Salvatore? What happens though, when Damon and Stefan's old enemy get in the way, and tortures her to get to Damon? Will Damon risk his life for her? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Datherine  
Delena

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, walked down streets alone, head down to conceal herself from being recognized. She was human, so she was heading for the Salvatore boarding house. She needed to ask for protection. She had too many enemies scattered around the world. Protection was vital to her. She saw herself as a weak, helpless, insignificant human just as most would now.  
Suddenly, not far from the boarding house, she found herself facing an enemy. It was a male vampire.  
She took a step back.  
"Katherine Pierce," he said with a smile.  
"Who are you?" she asked him.  
"Warlow. You don't know me, but your Salvatores do. Now come with me."  
She backed up a couple more paces.  
"I don't think so," she replied, getting the sense that he might be their enemy.  
He grabbed her roughly by the left arm.  
"You're human. What can you do to stop me?" he said.  
"Nothing. But that doesn't mean I'll tell you anything."  
He knew she'd fight all the way there, so, at vamp speed, he pinned her against a brick wall, hand tightly around her throat.  
"We're going to have so much fun together," he said, with an evil smile.  
She gasped, as she tried to get him off, breathe, and stay awake, but she couldn't. Then, everything went black for her.

When she woke up, she was in a basement chained to a wall. She felt light-headed and weak, but she didn't know why until she saw that she was bleeding.  
"Nice of you to join me," Warlow greeted. "Now let's announce to him that you need help."  
He took her phone out and went to her contacts.  
"No," she protested.  
He ignored her.  
"Stefan or Damon?" he questioned, before making up his mind and saying,"How about Damon."  
He put it on speaker and called him, the other hand with a knife, as he stood in front of her.  
"Katherine," Damon answered.  
"Remember me? It's Warlow. Now, I have her. If you want her alive, we're in the basement of a house on Saint John's parkway."  
For good measure, he took the knife and stabbed her in the side.  
She screamed in pain.  
He pulled it out.  
"Better hurry. She's human and she's dying," he urged him.  
He smirked.  
"It's a trap. Don't get yourself killed over me," she informed him.  
"Shut up," Warlow growled.  
"Go to hell," she said to him.  
He stabbed her in the gut, and then he took the knife out.  
"As I said, you should go," Warlow said, as Damon listened.  
Damon growled, as he heard her, knowing they were both right.  
Warlow hung up on him.  
She gasped in pain, as she started to black out.

Damon Salvatore informed Elena where he was going, before he left with her brother. After all, Jeremy was a Hunter. Killing vampires was his instinct, and Warlow was a vampire.

When Warlow and Jeremy started to face off, Damon headed over to his sire. He had to take care of her. She was human now. She had many enemies. Warlow was his. She was just caught in the middle.  
He was instantly in front of her.  
"If you can hear me, stay with me, Katherine," he urged her, as he used inhuman strength to unchain her.  
He caught her, as an out cold Katherine fell when the chains were off her. He then left the house at vamp speed and gently layed her down. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her. And as he did, he looked down at her. She was covered in blood from Warlow's torture.  
"Stay with me, Kat. If you can hear me, I'll protect you. Just don't die."

Three days later, when she was healed, she slowly came to to see Damon seated on her bedside.  
When she was awake, it relieved him to know that she'd be okay. So, everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, Warlow was dead and Damon was protecting Katherine, but they still had to figure out how to get rid of Silas.


	72. Saved By Her Descendant

Characters: Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce (human), vampires

Summary: Just a one-shot. Set in S5, since Kat's human. Elena and Katherine get captured. Will they live? Read to find out what happens.

A/N: Based on a dream I had. Btw, if it sucks, I wrote it late at night.

Katherine Pierce sat against a wall and looked at her surroundings. She was chained to the wall and felt blood on either side of her head. She saw that the room that looked like a basement or warehouse room was on fire.  
She looked over at her unconscious descendant, Elena Gilbert, whom was kind of in the same position. She was a vampire, though. She'd heal from her wounds faster than Katherine would.  
"Elena?" She called.  
Nothing.  
She knew she had to do something. She was too far away from her to even touch her, though. So, seeing a crow bar not far from her feet, she used her feet to grab it. Then, with her hands, she somehow was able to throw it towards Elena, and it landed beside the vampiress. It was as if it drained her, though, because she suddenly started feeling weak, light-head, delirious, and tired. And as the smoke seemed like it got worse, she coughed and tried to breathe and stay awake.  
"Elena," she whispered, hoping she'd wake up to get them both out of there.  
She tried to stay awake, as she started to lose her vision. And as she wheezed from smoke inhalation, she saw Elena come to. That relieved her, before she closed her eyes.  
Elena woke up to find her chained to a wall with chains, seated against a wall.  
When she heard a slow heart beat, she turned her head and saw Katherine starting to black out and look pale, head starting to roll to the left and down.  
"Katherine, I know you tried to kill me not that long ago, but hang in there."  
She grabbed the crow bar, as the fire got closer to her. She started using it to get lose from the chains and, within minutes, she was free.  
Elena was instantly kneeling in front of Katherine, whose head was down with eyes closed. She couldn't tell if she was still breathing or not.  
"Katherine, can you hear me?" She called to her, as she finished unchaining her. "Speak to me, Katherine. Please."  
Once she finished with the chains, she set the crow bar down and gently raised her head.  
She looked into her pale face and knew she was very close to death.  
She carefully picked her up in her arms and raced towards the steal door to escape.  
Once there, she opened the door and walked out of the room, only to sense the smell of vampires.  
She gently laid her down on the floor, as she heard the vampires approach.  
Soon, they were fighting head on, but Elena won the fight.

A few hours later, when she awoke, Kat saw that she was at the Mystic Falls hospital alone in the room. She felt like herself again, which relieved her that neither of them was dying. So everybody lived as happily ever after. After all, it was Mystic Falls and anything could happen.


	73. A Drop In The Ocean

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain  
As I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
'Cause you are my heaven...

*Mystic Falls-Woods*

It was a beautiful day in the woods, as they stood in front of each other.  
"Would you give me the same choice?" he questioned her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"If I were to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"  
She took a second to answer, before replying.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Yes, you do," he said with a smile.  
"You-you can't do this to me! You can't just show up and distract me!"  
A few minutes later, as they walked side by side, she said, "Don't you have a dying girl to punish for all her sins?"  
"I do, but I won't. For you," he answered.  
She stopped and faced him and he stopped as well, looking at her.  
"So you came all this way to Mystic Falls just to back off when I ask you to," she said.  
"No. I came all this way to Mystic Falls to "gloat over a corpse-to-be" as you so poetically put it, but I will leave, minus the gloating, in return of one small thing."  
"And what is that?" she asked him.  
"I want your confession."  
"My confession. I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"  
"Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover up our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me inspite of what I've done. I will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me," he explained.  
"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want. And none of those things involve you, okay? None of them."  
"I see."  
"No, you don't because yes, I cover our connection with hostility, because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away and never come back like you said, then I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."  
"I will walk away and never come back." He smiled. "I promise."  
"Good," she said, just inches from him.  
A moment later, they were kissing.


	74. Guardian Angel (Kol

Characters: Kol, Kat, Klaus, Elijah (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer." Kol sees a hurt Katherine go into the woods to get away from the crash before Damon gets there. Will he help her? If so, how will he help her since he's a ghost? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Klatherine (friendship)

Kalijah (mentioned)

Kolatherine (Kol/Katherine)

A/N: My very first time of writing something in Kol's POV.

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I watch the famous now human Katherine Pierce, limp away from the crash site, injured and obviously afraid. She has a right to be since Damon Salvatore was most likely going to hand her over to Silas. She doesn't see me, as I follow her into the woods, making my way pass a dying Jeremy Gilbert. I'm a ghost. No one can see me except for that witch friend and the Gilbert boy. I try to stay away from the Gilberts that killed me a year ago and I never really liked that witch. The only reason why I'm watching over Katherine is because my elder and moral brother, Elijah Mikaelson, loves her and there's nothing to do on the Other Side. It's quite boring.

When she finally stops in the middle of the woods, she sits under a tree with her back against the bark, apparently taking a break from running.

A moment later, it starts raining.

She puts an arm around herself, obviously getting cold from the rain, and takes her phone out with her free hand. I walk over to look over her shoulder. She has her contacts up and idling on my moral brother's name but decides to put her phone away.

As I watch her curl up into a ball and go to sleep, which I know she shouldn't be doing after a car crash, I know I have to do something. I'm not a doctor, but I lived for 1,000 years. I know a few things. I've also picked up on stuff as a ghost. So, using my ghost energy, I take her phone out and text Elijah and Klaus _I'm human and I've been in a car crash. I'm in the woods injured. I need help._ I then put it away and stay at her side, hoping they'll assume that she's still in Mystic Falls. I text them both since Klaus tends to dagger Elijah more often than not.

After what feels like an hour, my werewolf-vampire hybrid, Klaus, arrives and approaches her.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Katerina?" he says, before gently picking her up in his arms and vanishing from sight.

By the time he arrives at our family home in New Orleans, I'm there to watch over her. He's being nice now, but wait until his mood changes. My brother can be a worse ass than I was when I was alive.

An hour later, she wakes up and sits up in bed to see where she is.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," I say, though I know she can't hear me.

She goes to the bathroom to get dressed, so I stay in the room. I may be a ghost, but that doesn't mean that I lurk at certain private moments. I find somewhere else to be so I don't have to see it.

When she comes out, she's dressed and fabulous.

"You are marvelously gorgeous, darling," I comment.

Since she's okay now, I decide to leave.

"See you around, darling," I say, before disappearing.


	75. Fight Song (Kalijah)

Fight Song (Kalijah)

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Caroline (mentioned), doctors (mentioned), Nadia (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned), witches (mentioned), villagers (mentioned), and Mrs. Petrova (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 4, and 5. Based on "Fight Song."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*Mikaelson Mansion*

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

Elijah and Katherine stood in front of each other at the Mikaelson place. He'd just told her that he was leaving town to follow Klaus to New Orleans to help Klaus with the witches.

"Elijah, please. It's our turn," she reasoned, pleading with him to stay.

"Katerina." He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina."

A moment later, he was gone.

*Pennsylvania- Night*

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream 'em loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice now?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Katherine stood in front of Elijah that night on a sidewalk. She needed to earn his trust back, she knew, so she knew one thing that could help give her some points.

"What do you want?" he said, irritated.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out." She took the cure out of her purse.

"You have the cure."

"Yes, and I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I managed to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen." She set it in his hand. "I want you to trust me. I need you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He silently watched, as she walked away.

*1492- Bulgaria*

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep, say_

 _I'm in too deep_

 _And it's been two years_

 _I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _I still believe_

 _Yeah I still believe_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

Katerina Petrova knelt by her mother on the bed. She'd just found her slaughtered village. She knew this had been Klaus' doing. He was the only person that she knew that could do something like this. As she knelt by her mother, she wept over her.

*Fifty Shades of Grayson*

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

It was a dark night, as a human Katherine Pierce spoke to Nadia over the phone.

"I'm Katherine Pierce. I survive." She hung up after that but then, a moment later, she dropped the bag that was over her shoulder and phone, feeling a pain travel up her arm and towards her chest. She put a hand on her chest and then everything went black.

*500 Years of Solitude*

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

Katherine was on a bed with doctors trying to revive her after her heart attack, as Caroline called Elijah, knowing how much he cared about her and probably still loved her. She knew it sucked to die alone and she wanted Elijah to know what was happening to her. The doctors didn't think she'd make it, so Caroline thought that it would be best that Elijah know so he could come say goodbye or maybe even find a way to save her life. Katherine deserved to have someone with her that cared about her.

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Now I've got a lot of fight left in me_

A few hours later, Elijah was seated on her bedside, having been informed by Caroline what all had happened to her. Katerina had been revived after about twenty minutes, but she wasn't out of danger quite yet. The doctors didn't think she'd make it through the night, but he knew better. She was a fighter, human or not. She'd make it through. He could only hope, though. Knowing what was happening, he wished that he had stayed or at least asked her to come with him, instead of leaving her. Maybe if he had stayed or asked her to come with him, maybe she never would have gotten the cure shoved down her throat. Maybe she'd still be a vampire and very much alive, instead of here in the hospital, fighting for her life because he wasn't there when she needed him to stay.

He rested a hand on one of hers and his other one on the side of her face, as he waited for her to awaken.

"I'm here, Katerina. You're not alone," he said, though he didn't know if she could hear him or not.

A few days later, she woke up and she and Elijah got back together again.


	76. Because You Loved Me (Kalijah)

Because You Loved Me

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah, unnamed vamps, Elena, unnamed doctors

Summary: A songfic based on Celine Dion's song. Set in S4 "American Gothic" and S5 "500 Years of Solitude," with a made up flashback.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*Pennsylvania*

 _For all those times you stood by me_

 _For all the truth that you made me see_

 _For all the joy you brought to my life_

 _For all the wrong that you made right_

 _For every dream you made come true_

 _For all the love I found in you_

 _I'll be forever thankful baby_

 _You're the one who held me up_

 _Never let me fall_

 _You're the one who saw me through it all_

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine stood in front of Elijah.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused.

"No; Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

*New York- 1525*

 _You were my strength when I was weak_

 _You were my voice when I could speak_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me_

After realizing that she was in danger and had found out where, he'd entered the abandoned warehouse and slaughtered the vampires who'd wished to and had harmed her.

Afterward, he blurred to her side and pulled out the stake, once knelt by her, and with her against him, he bit his wrist to save her, since she was almost fully desiccated.

He put his wrist to her lips, making it go down her throat, saving her life.

*Pennsylvania*

 _You gave me wings and made me fly_

 _You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

 _I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

 _You said no star was out of reach_

 _You stood by me and I stood tall_

 _I had your love I had it all_

 _I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

 _Maybe I don't know that much_

 _But I know this much is true_

 _I was blessed because I was loved by you_

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah spoke on the phone. Stefan had said that Rebekah had joined the good guys. After Elijah told him how much she despised Katherine, Elijah gave a threat to him.

"If anything whatsoever happens to Katerina, I will **descend** upon Elena."

*500 Years of Solitude*

 _You were my strength when I was weak_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me_

 _You were always there for me_

 _The tender wind that carried me_

 _A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

 _You've been my inspiration_

It was a dismal night, as the doctors tried to revive her. She'd just had a heart attack tonight at the boarding house.

As the doctors tried their best, Caroline, having a good heart and knowing how much she meant to Elijah, called him and explained what he'd missed and what had happened.

 _Through the lies you were the truth_

 _My world is a better place because of you_

 _You were my strength when I was weak_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me_

After she was revived and he'd gotten to town and the hospital, he sat on her bedside, knowing that he couldn't save her. She was dying and he couldn't heal her. The one person he knew he should be able to save, he couldn't. All he could do was to stay with her until the end and try to give her peace.


	77. It Happens In A Blink (Kalijah)

It Happens In A Blink (Kalijah)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus (mentioned), unnamed doctors

Summary: Set in S5 "Fifty Shades of Grayson." Elijah gets a call, so he goes back to Mystic Falls to be there for her, even if he can't save her. He gives her peace and she ends up on the Other Side, instead of going to hell.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*Fifty Shades Of Grayson*

 _Teach me to number my days_

 _And count every moment_

 _Before it slips away_

 _Take in all the colors_

 _Before they fade to grey_

 _I don't want to miss_

 _Even just a second_

 _More of this_

 _It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

 _It happens in the time it took to look back_

 _I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

 _What is it I've done with my life?_

 _It happens in a blink_

 _It happens in a blink_

Katherine, human, was heading down the stairs, but stopping, feeling pain travel up her arm and to her chest. She put a hand over her heart and realized that this might just be it. Time had finally ran out for her. Then she fell the rest of the way down the stairs and everything went black.

*1492- Flashback*

 _When it's all said and done_

 _No one remembers_

 _How far we have run_

 _The only thing that matters_

 _Is how we have loved_

 _I don't want to miss_

 _Even just a second_

 _More of this_

It was a beautiful day, as Katerina played chase with Elijah.

She stopped running and laughed, as she said, "You're meant to catch me."

"Well, if I catch you, then the game will be over," he said, also stopping.

They sat down on a bench together.

She began to talk to him about love and then said, "True love is not real unless it is returned. Do you agree?"

"I do not believe in love, Katerina," he lied.

"That's too sad for me to accept, my Lord. If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?"

*Fifty Shades Of Grayson*

 _It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

 _It happens in the time it took to look back_

 _I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

 _What is it I've done with my life?_

 _It happens in a blink_

 _It happens in a blink_

 _It happens in a blink_

 _It happens in a blink_

Katerina was at the hospital, the doctors trying to revive her after her heart attack. After hearing that she was dying of old age and had just had a heart attack, Elijah was on his way back to Mystic Falls. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do. He loved her no matter what, even if he had left. If she truly was dying for good, he needed to be there in her last moments, or however long she had left to live.

 _Slow down_

 _Slow down_

 _Before today becomes_

 _Our yesterday_

 _Slow down_

 _Slow down_

 _Before you turn around_

 _And it's too late_

 _It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

 _It happens in the time it took to look back_

About half an hour later, Elijah got to the hospital and now stood in the hallway, watching as they tried to revive her. He hoped that she'd come back. It couldn't end this way. Not if he could help it. Their last moments together couldn't be when he had told her goodbye.

 _Please, come back to me, Katerina,_ he thought, as he watched.

A few minutes later, they finally succeeded in reviving her.

When he was told that she may not make it through tonight, he took Katerina home to the Mystic Falls Mikaelson place and stayed at her bedside in his room.

 _I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

 _What is it I've done with my life?_

 _It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

 _It happens in the time it took to look back_

 _I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

 _What is it I've done with my life?_

 _It happens in a blink_

 _It happens in a blink_

 _It happens in a blink_

 _It happens in a blink_

As she layed in bed, she was stuck in the memory of when she'd given birth to Nadia and when her father had torn her from her arms and given Nadia up, all because of having her out of wedlock. The memory changed though to later in 1492. It was a field on the old Mikaelson estate in England, where she and Elijah had played chase by the trees and she'd spoken of love with him. It wasn't exactly a memory though. She realized that he was in her head, which she knew most likely meant that she was close to death. She felt like she was ready though. She'd lived for 500 years in fear of Klaus and had done many terrible things. She was ready to face whatever was waiting for her, no matter where she was going to end up at.

She approached Elijah.

"I guess this is goodbye then. For good this time," she said.

"I believe it is," he replied.

"Well, if it is, at least you're here. That's all that matters. I've lived a very long time as you know and I've done many things I'm not proud of. If it's my time, then I'm ready," she told him. "If I end up on the Other Side, then I won't truly be leaving. I'll be around when you need me to be," she promised him. "Tell Klaus that all is forgiven, when you return. And thank you. For being here with me. I know how much it hurts to watch me die and not be able to do anything to stop it. But I'll still be with you," she then said.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"I wished that we still had more time. I'm sorry I hurt you. It was never my intention."

"You don't have to apologize. All is forgiven. Family comes first. I get it. Family will always come first and that's how it should be, but learn to live a little or else you'll miss it," she replied, before kissing him, which he returned.

A few minutes later, when she died, he left her head and kissed her on the forehead.


	78. Augustine Vampire Attack

Characters: Katherine, Elena, Damon, Stefan (mentioned), Nadia (mentioned), Jesse, Caroline

Summary: Set in S5E when Jesse attacked Damon and Elena had to kill him to save Damon's life. What if Jesse had attacked Elena when she had tried to save Damon? What if Katherine saw what was happening? Will she save their lives? What if Katherine got hurt by Jesse? Will she live? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

Delena

Kelena

It was a dark night at the college, as Katherine Pierce headed down the hallway, not far from Dr. Wes Maxwell's lab, searching for where Elena was at. She had been waiting for Elena and Caroline in their dorm room, but they hadn't arrived just yet. She knew that Wes was into making vampires into Augustine vampires, so she wanted to make sure that he hadn't taken them and turned them into experiments. The only reason she knew what Wes was into though, was because he had turned Jesse, a guy that Caroline was falling for, into an Augustine vampire.

When she started down the hallway that led to his lab that he spent most of his time in, she witnessed the horror scene of Jesse's hunger for vampire blood. He was hungrily biting between Damon's shoulder and neck and Damon couldn't get him off. Then, when Elena tried to help Damon out, he bit into Elena's shoulder. And then, as he did, Elena tried to get him off, but couldn't. And as all of that happened, Damon was on the floor, vision blurry from the blood loss he had just received.

Feeling protective over her vampire and doppelganger family, anger coursed through human Katherine Pierce. They were all she had of family these days, excluding Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore, and Nadia Petrova. She had to help and protect them with all that she had. She would do it this time, considering she hadn't been able to do so 500 years ago when she had first turned to escape from Niklaus MIkaelson whom everyone called Klaus. Well, except for Rebecca. His sister liked to call him Nik, instead, while Elijah liked to call him Niklaus; Especially, if Elijah wasn't very happy with Klaus for one reason or another. But that was what she felt about family these days. Maybe it was because she was human now and her humanity had finally come out after 500 years. Or maybe it was because she just was so tired of running and not being able to help or protect her family like she had always wanted to.

She rushed towards the scene and used all of her human strength to push him off her doppelganger. She then glared at him with anger and protectiveness. And as she pulled him off her doppelganger, Elena fell to the floor as Kat said, "Get off of her," with anger.

Jesse gave her a growl, still vamped out.

"Stay away from my family," she said in anger, determined to protect her family this time around. "That means leave Elena and Damon alone. I will not let you harm them as long as I'm alive. I know what Wes did to you and I'm sorry you went through that, but you can control it if you have the will. Just like any vampire."

"Who are you?" he asked in a growl, still hungry for blood.

"Katherine Pierce. I may be human now, but I am still Damon and Stefan's sire and Elena's still my doppelganger. And I may be human, but I have not forgotten about the hunger every vampire has. You're new, though. You don't know how to control it now, but you'll learn. But first, we need to cure you from lusting for vampire blood or you'll make every vampire extinct. And that won't go over very well. We can try something, though. Maybe if you have a taste of human blood," she replied. She then said, "Bite me."

He was so hungry still that he didn't have to be told twice.

She gasped against the pain, as he bit into the side of her neck, back against a wall. If she died curing him of the lust of vampire blood, she found that it would be worth it. She didn't want to die, but she would die for her family, no matter what species they were, if she absolutely had to.

As he bit into the side of her neck, drinking her blood, it was absolutely delicious to him. It felt good and he figured that Katherine was right. Drinking human blood had possibly cured him of lusting for vampire blood. And if it had worked, he wouldn't have to fight against the urge all the time to bite Caroline and possibly not be able to stop himself. That is why he had left her at the party tonight. He had had an urge to bite into her and had left her there to keep her safe from himself. He never wanted to hurt her, because he cared about her.

A few minutes later, Damon woke up healed and feeling better. Then, when he did, he looked to see that Elena had been attacked too, but knew she would be okay, considering Caroline was taking care of her. And then he saw that Jesse, at the moment, was feeding from Katherine. Knowing that he had specifically promised Katherine that he would protect her, he got to his feet and rushed towards them. Then he pulled him off her at vampire agility and strength, before kneeling down by his sire whom was against the wall on the floor.

He looked down at her and knew she was still alive.

"Katherine?" he called to her. "It's me. Can you hear me?"

He rested gentle hands on either side of her face.

She groaned, as she felt hands on her face and her back on the floor. And she could hear a voice. She knew it was familiar, but it was too far away for her to tell who was speaking or what he was saying to her.

"Stay with me. I gave you a promise and I don't break my promises," he said to her, even though he wasn't sure if she could hear him or not.

He took his hands away from her face and gently picked her up in his arms and at vampire speed, headed towards the boarding house to take care of her and save her life.

A few hours later, when Kat woke up, she was in Damon's bed at the boarding house, Elena Gilbert seated in a chair in the corner, watching her.

"You're awake," Elena greeted. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Thanks."

"Actually, I'm just here to keep an eye on you. Damon's the one that saved your life."

"I'll thank him when I get a chance then."

Elena got to her feet.

"I'll be at college and Damon's downstairs if you need either of us," she said, before walking out of the room.

Kat watched, as her vampire doppelganger left the room.

 _He still cares about me. My sweet Damon is still in there somewhere. He has to be_ , she thought to herself.

She smiled.


	79. Compassion and Love After All

Characters: Damon, Kat, Nadia (mentioned), Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5 after Damon and Elena broke up. Human Kat comes to the boarding house injured. Will someone help her? What if Damon shows her that he still cares about her? What will happen? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

A/N: Based off from a fanfic I read.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce, recently made human because of Elena shoving the cure down her throat, limped towards the front door of the boarding house, vision blurring and going gray and dim.

Damon Salvatore was upstairs in his room, drinking a bottle of alcohol, when he caught the scent of human Katherine and the familiar scent of blood.

He set the half empty bottle of alcohol on his end table, before blurring downstairs to find out what was going on, though all he could hear was her breathing and heart beating, as he got closer to the door.

When he opened the door, she didn't look too good.

"What happened?" he asked.

She looked at him, as she leaned heavily on the left side of the door frame, one arm around her lower torso, a bruise on the right side of her face, vision blurry.

"Hybrid," she replied, before her vision started to go black.

With vampire reflexes, he caught her from hitting the ground, as she collapsed. He then gently pulled her into his arms and blurred upstairs and into his room with her.

As soon as he arrived in his own room, he gently layed her down on his bed and assessed her condition. And once he saw what the worse wound was, he contemplated on what to do. He knew he couldn't giver he any vampire blood, because her body would reject it, since she was dying of old age quicker than a normal human, anyway. He could just let her die, but he didn't think he should. He knew if he did let her die, she would be out of their hair, but he also knew that her daughter would be peeved off it him and he didn't want to take any chances. He didn't know Nadia as well as he knew Katherine, so he didn't know what would happen to him if he let her die and Nadia found out about it. So, he knew he had to save her life. Plus, he knew that even though they all mostly hated her for what she's done, he still cared about her. No matter how much he wanted to hate her fully and not give a crap about her, it would never happen. He still loved Elena, even after he broke up with her recently, but he still cared about Katherine and she would always be in his heart no matter how much he tried to push her out of his heart and away from him forever. He just wasn't sure how he could truly save her life this time around, though. He knew he could only do what he could do.

He blurred into the bathroom for the first aid kit.

A moment later, he was seated on her bedside and started in on doing all that he could do for her for the time being.

As Katherine Pierce lay there, out cold, the past all came back to her that she didn't want to see or think about ever again. Though, some of her memories of her past were fond ones, most of them were not such good memories at all.

 _As she lay in bed at home in a room with her mama at her side, the maid by the foot of her bed, she asked the maid to give her her daughter that she had just given birth to, but just as she started to, her father whom stood not far from the maid, said, "What are you doing woman? Bring her to me." Then her father walked away with her baby girl and she tried to get her papa to reconsider, saying, "Papa! No!", with tears streaming down her face. He kept walking, though he looked back at her and said, "No! You have disgraced this family!" And then he disappeared and she never saw her daughter ever again. She never got to even see her or touch her or even name her._

 _Katerina Petrova ran towards the cabin where her family lived at, seeing the mess her village and villagers were in. She hoped she wouldn't find what she thought she'd find once she got inside. But then, a few minutes later, she found that Niklaus had slaughtered every single one of her family members. Her father was on the wall with a sword through his chest, but who she really grieved for was her mother. Her mama lay on the bed with her throat torn open, blood on and around her. Katerina, seeing her, got on the bed and knelt at her mama's side, tears streaming down her face, as she cried out in grief, "No, mama. Mama!" over and over until she couldn't cry any longer. Her world had shattered more so than ever because of Niklaus Mikaelson. No more did she think that he was a gentleman. Now she thought of him as a total monster that should not exist. She now wanted to avenge her family's death._

 _As she ran to the carriage to escape before being caught in the street in Mystic Falls, Virgina she wanted to run towards the Salvatore brothers that lay temporarily dead in the middle of the street. They were temporarily dead, considering they had had her blood in their systems before their father had shot them dead in the street for trying to rescue her, which in his eyes, was a betrayal on himself and the Salvatore family. She couldn't stay long or she would be caught and be burned in that church with the rest of the vampires. She loved both of the Salvatore brothers, so she ran towards them and knelt down between them, before resting a gentle hand on the side of their faces._

 _"I love you. Remember that. Don't ever forget that," she told them both._

 _She looked down at Damon._

 _"Take care. I will come back for you. I promise," she told him._

 _She looked down at Stefan._

 _"Take care of each other. Try not to get each other killed before I can come back."_

 _She looked down at them both._

 _"No matter what you do, stick together. I'll always be around if you need me. I love you two so much. I have to go, though so I don't get killed. I promise that I will be back for you as soon as I can."_

 _She got to her feet and raced to the carriage to get out of town with the help of George Lockwood, a werewolf. And as she looked out of the window of the carriage, she grimly looked at the Salvatore brothers without a word._

Damon Salvatore sat at her bedside and looked down at her, hand in hers, he waited for her to awaken. And as he waited for her to do so, he used his Power to go inside her head and have a look around sort of speak. And when he did, he learned of things he didn't know. He saw in her head that she had been born and raised and gave birth to a little girl in Bulgaria and was disowned by her family because of having an Illegitimate child. Then he saw that after she had escaped from Klaus in England when he tried to use her to break the Moon curse on him, she went back to Bulgaria to search for her daughter, but never found her. It upset her and she didn't let anyone get close to her after that and her family's deaths. She didn't want to lose anyone else. And then he saw what she felt for Stefan and himself when she met him. He even saw how she had wished to stay with them and help them through their transition and to stay at their side, but she couldn't or she would not survive. He heard her say to them that she would come back and that she loved them and would come back for Damon. Which meant that it broke her heart when she had to leave them and not come back for centuries. It made him realize that he had been so mean and cruel to her, when, in fact, she did not deserve it. He realized that she was like him in most ways. She acted out because she didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't want to get close to anyone, because she didn't want to lose anyone else. The deaths of everyone around her and always being one step ahead of the enemy, Klaus, was what made her who she had become to this day. He realized that that was why she had lied so many times and why she acted the way she did. She didn't know how to act anymore or how to not lie anymore, because she had been doing it far too long. She didn't even remember how to be who she had once been. But he and Stefan weren't the only ones that she was in love with. She truly loved Elijah and he had so much Faith in her that the girl he fell in love with in England was still inside somewhere, waiting to come out when she had a chance to. And this all gave Damon a complete understanding of her. It answered every question that he had had for the past one hundred and plus years.

He left her head and waited for her to come to again, looking down at her silently, wanting to be the first person that she saw whenever she woke up.

When she came to, she saw that she had been taken care of and was on Damon's bed with him beside her, looking down at her.

"Thank you," she immediately said, looking at him.

"You're welcome. You're lucky," he replied to her.

"What can I say? I have nine lives. I always survive. I'm a survivor, Damon."

She slowly sat up in bed.

He let go of her hand and just rested his on top of hers, as he looked at her.

"I know what happened to you. What you've been through," he informed her with sympathy.

"You were in my head?"

"I couldn't help it. No one should have to go through something like that. Not even you."

"Thank you," she said.

"And thank you. You originally came back for me, as I did for you."

"I did. I'm sorry I stayed away for so long, but I had to be sure that I wasn't going to be followed by any of my enemies and that you guys would be safe. I've lost enough. I don't want to lose you, too."

She reached up with one hand and rested it on the left side of his face and looked up at him with so much love. Love they had not shared since 1864 when he had come back to spend time with his younger brother, Stefan.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied back.

They smiled at one another, before leaning in and starting to slowly kiss.


	80. Expecting

Characters: Kat, Damon, child (Victoria), Elena (mentioned), Nadia, doctor (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5 sometime after Damon broke up with Elena. What if Kat got pregnant with Damon's child? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

Kadia (Kat/Nadia; family)

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, walked the route to the Salvatore boarding house. She was human now, which scared her, since she had more enemies than Damon Salvatore, her elder childe. She used to be a 500 year old vampire until the cure was shoved down her throat when Katherine tried to kill Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger. If she had just refrained from trying to kill Elena, then she wouldn't be in this situation. It had been a month now since that had happened. Life wasn't working out for her, since she didn't have a place to go and she was keeping from being seen in case her enemies were somewhere close by. She was a weak, fragile human and she needed someone to protect her. That's why she was going to the boarding house to ask Damon to protect her.

Once there, she knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Damon.

"Not the best time right now, Katherine. Now go away," he said, before starting to close the door on her.

She put her hand on the door.

"Just let me explain. Give me that, at least."

He opened the door.

"Explain what? That you tried to kill Elena? That you got the cure instead of Elena? You don't need to explain that."

"Just hear me out, Damon."

"Fine."

He stepped aside to let her in and she walked in.

He closed the door and followed her to the living room where she poured herself a shot glass of his Bourbon and sat down on his couch.

She took a sip.

"I left after I got the cure, but it didn't turn out well. I'm broke. I don't have a place to live and I can't get a job. I came back to ask if you would protect me. I have more enemies than I can count. I've peeved some people off and if word gets out that I'm human, they'll find me. I can't protect myself. I'm weak. Hell, I can't even take care of myself. I have blisters and heels hurt like hell," she explained to him.

He bit his wrist and walked towards her.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her.

"No. I might not wake up. The cure could have side effects and I don't want to die."

His wound healed, as he looked at her, and he knew that she was right for the first time in a very long time.

"I get your point. So you need me to protect you. Any terms you'd like to put on the table?"

"No. Just protect me from danger and my enemies. In return, I'll have their backs and yours if anything happens."

"Then I'll protect you. Just be civil and we won't have any problems."

"I know something's wrong. The minute you opened the door, I got the vibe that something's wrong. What happened?"

"We broke up. We decided that we don't work well, so I broke up with her."

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"It's not your fault. I made the call."

She finished the drink and set it on the table, before going to him and hugging him in comfort.

"I'm still sorry," she said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

He looked back at her.

A moment later, they were kissing.

The next morning, when they woke up, they were in his bed, clearly having had made love last night, what with their clothes all over the floor.

He sat up and looked over at his once upon a time sire and lover.

She got out of bed first and got dressed, before looking at him.

"I'll be getting ready if you need me. Then I'll be downstairs," she said, before leaving the room.

As she left, he watched her go, before getting himself ready for the day and then heading downstairs. He couldn't believe what he had done last night. Sure, he had been drinking when she had opened the door last night, but he hadn't meant for it to go from protecting her to having sex with her. He still loved Elena. How could he do that? He hadn't even moved on from Elena and he already was making love to his previous lover. What was wrong with him? He hated himself for doing that. Just because Katherine was human now, didn't mean he had to treat her so kindly.

When she came downstairs, she headed for the kitchen but didn't see any human food, so she went to the living room.

"You need to go shopping for human food. I'm human now. Unless you want me to die of starvation, you need to stock up on human food. For now, you need to take me out for breakfast until you get some human food. I'm starving," she said, looking at Damon who was finishing a shot glass of Bourbon.

He set it down.

"Fine. You stay here. I'll come back with food."

She watched, as he left the house to go get her some food. She then sat down on the couch to await his return.

The next morning, after having a bowl of cereal, she rushed upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door, before kneeling in front of the toilet and throwing up in it. She figured it was just a onetime thing, so she didn't say anything to Damon about it.

Two weeks later, she was sitting in a doctor's office to see if it was true. She suspected that she was pregnant with Damon's child. It was impossible though, since vampires couldn't have kids. How Damon could get her pregnant, she had no clue. If it was true, she would be happy because this would be her second chance at being able to be a mother to her child. She wouldn't have to be afraid of getting her child taken away from her.

After the appointment, it was confirmed that she was pregnant and she would have to come back a week later to make sure everything was okay with the child.

As she left the building, she called the father of her child.

"Katherine," he greeted. "Where are you?"

"I'm leaving the doctor's office. I didn't say anything, since I didn't think that it was possible, but it's been confirmed that I'm pregnant. Since you're the only person I've had sex with since I've been human, you're the father. Somehow, you got me pregnant. Thank you for that, by the way."

"We'll talk about it when you get home," he said, before they both hung up.

When she was walking down a sidewalk that night, heading back to the boarding house, she ran into someone. She figured she was a vampire, but she didn't recognize her.

"May help you? I'm kind of in a hurry. I've got things to do and people to see," she said to the stranger who stood in front of her on the sidewalk.

"Long time no see, Katherine. You don't know me now, but you used to."

"And you are?"

"Nadia Petrova. You're my mother."

"Well, Nadia, this is bad timing but I'm glad you've finally found me. I was wondering what happened to you when I couldn't find you. I'm heading home if you'd like to come with me."

With that, Nadia stepped out of her mother's way and walked at her side to the boarding house.

Kat walked inside and left the door open.

"Damon, I need you to invite someone in. This is your house, after all."

He came into view and went to stand by his former sire.

"And this is?" he questioned Kat.

"Nadia Petrova. She's my daughter. She just found me tonight and introduced herself."

"You have a daughter?"

"I did in Bulgaria when I was human the first time around. Please, Damon."

"Fine. Come in, Nadia."

Nadia walked inside.

They all went to the living room and both Petrovas sat on the couch, while he stood by it and looked at Kat.

"How is this possible? Are you sure, because we both know that vampires can't procreate," he said to her.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't lie about this. I even got a doctor to check it out and it's true. I'm carrying your child. I'm supposed to come back soon to make sure the child is okay. In a few months, I'll have to set up an alter sound to see if it's a girl or boy," she replied to him.

Nadia looked at her mother silently.

Kat looked at her daughter.

"I recently got pregnant. You're going to have a little sibling."

"I guess we better start making a nursery then," Damon said.

"Let's leave this as a surprise until I actually start showing. I don't want anything to go wrong and let's face it; most of these people here hate me for what I've done in the past."

"I couldn't agree more," he replied to her.

So, that's exactly what they did.

Six months later, they finally had the nursery set up with everyone's help, including Nadia. They had even found out that they would be having a baby girl, so they decided to name her Victoria Petrova Salvatore.

Soon, she had the child after the term was over with and she was a very healthy baby girl, in which everyone was glad about.


	81. No Exit

Summary: Set in S5E14 "No Exit," when Tyler bit Nadia. What if Kat was in that scene and Tyler had accidentally bitten Kat, instead? What will happen?

It was a beautiful day at the Lockwood place, as Caroline and Katherine argued. At one point, Kat pinned Caroline against a wall.  
When Tyler arrived, he grabbed her and got her off Caroline. Then they argued and somehow ended up on the floor with him on top. She attempted to kick him off her and he somehow accidentally bit her.  
Kat pushed him off and got to her feet, before walking out.

When Katherine limped into the boarding house, her vision was dim and unfocused. She knew the Salvatores and Elena hated her, but surely one of them would have compassion enough to save her, right?  
She limped into the living room, figuring someone would be there. Then, not far from the couch, everything went black for her.

Damon entered the living room, only to see a human, out cold, bleeding, pale Katherine, on her back by the couch.  
He was instantly at her side.  
He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her, which soon worked.  
He took his wrist away, which instantly healed. He then pulled her gently into his arms and layed her gently on the couch.  
He sat on the corner, looking down at her, waiting for her to come to.

When she came to, she saw that she was on the couch and who was by her.  
She slowly sat up.  
"Thanks."  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Tyler bit me."  
He wasn't happy about that, but didn't growl or say anything about it. He was happy that she was okay, though.


	82. You Remind Me

You Remind Me

Characters: Damon, Kat, unnamed human, and Klaus

Summary: Set in S1, 2, and 5. Just a datherine songfic based on "How You Remind Me."

Pairings:

Datherine

 **The Descent**

 _Never made it as a wise man_

 _I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

 _Tired of living like a blind man_

 _I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

 _And this is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

Damon stood on a road ranting to a stranger he was about to have for dinner.

"I can't be who _she_ wants me to be, which means _I_ can't be who I am."

 **The Return**

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I'm been down_

 _Been to the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream, "are we having fun yet?"_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

 _It's not like you didn't know that_

 _I said I love you and I swear I still do_

 _And it must have been so bad_

 _Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

 _And this is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

It was a dark night, as Katherine stood in front of him. He'd just asked her to tell him the truth about her feelings for him. She knew he'd chase her to the end of the world and die for her, but she couldn't have him do that. She knew Klaus would be coming sooner rather than later. She had to make him let her go and the only way to do that was to break his heart. She'd rather him hate her than to have to watch him die.

She looked at him and, making it look like she was telling him the truth, said, "The truth is…I've never loved you."

As her words sank in, she walked away, hating what she'd just done.

Filled with anger, Damon grabbed a shot glass and through it at the fireplace, before leaving to go have several shots of Bourbon.

 **The Last Day**

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _Been to the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

It was a beautiful day at Ric's apartment, as Katherine danced around with music blaring. As she did, she continued drinking a bottle of Bourbon.

 **No Exit**

 _Never made it as a wise man_

 _I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

 _And this is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _Been to the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream, "are we having fun yet?"_

 _Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_

 _Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_

 _Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_

 _Yeah, yeah, no, no_

It was a dismal night, as she stood in front of him, knowing she wouldn't survive. If she was going to die though, she'd feed on what he thought of her as these days. She'd be the bitch everyone hated.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I turned you. I'm sorry that I made you who you are, because I'm the one that gave you purpose. I'm the one that taught you how to love and gave you passion, drive, desire."

He didn't say anything except, "Goodbye, Katherine. I'll see you in hell."


	83. Running Up That Hill

Summary: A tribute to Kat and Nadia's mother/daughter relationship.

It doesn't hurt me  
Do you want to feel how it feels?  
Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?  
Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?  
You, it's you and me  
And if I only could  
I'd make a deal with God  
And I'd get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building  
If I only could, oh...

*1490-Bulgaria*

It was a dark night in the cabin in the village, as Katerina gave birth to a healthy baby girl, her mother beside her on the bed, the maid helping Katerina with giving birth.  
After she had given birth to the illegitimate baby, Katerina asked to see her. The maid was about to until her father walked in, saying, "What are you doing, woman? Give the child to me," in which the maid did.  
He turned around to leave, when Katerina begged him with tears running down her cheeks, "No! Pa'Pa! Please!"  
He looked at her.  
"No! You have disgraced this family!"  
Katerina could only watch, as he left with the baby, never for the child to ever meet her true mother.

You don't want to hurt me  
But see how deep the bullet lies  
Unaware I'm tearing you assunder  
Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts  
Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me  
It's you and me won't be unhappy  
If I only could  
I'd make a deal with God  
I'd get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building  
Say, If I only could, oh  
You  
It's you and me  
It's you and me won't be unhappy

*Bulgaria-1492*

If I only could  
I'd make a deal with God  
I'd get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building  
If I only could

It was a dark night in England, as Katerina arrived in her village after turning into a vampire and running from Klaus, only to find her entire village, including her family, slaughtered. So she wept over her ma'ma before fleeing.

...With no problems  
With no problems  
If I only could  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems

*No Exit*

It was a dark night, as Kat sat by the corpse of her beloved daughter, Nadia, who had just died of a werewolf bite.  
She stood up and turned around to look at those around her.  
"So, who's going to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce?" she asked, holding back tears.  
A few minutes later, she was killed by Stefan Salvatore.  
Later, she was sent to oblivion, instead of the Other Side.


	84. Fight To The End

Summary: Set in S1-5. Based on Rebecca's song "Fight Song." I thought this would be a good song for Kat.

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open

*For Whom The Bell Tolls*

It was a dark night, as Katherine stood in front of her in a dark alley, wanting answers. She hated being in the dark.  
"Who are you?" she asked the vampiress who seemed to know more about her than Katherine thought she knew her.  
"My name is Nadia Petrova and you are my mother," she replied.  
Katherine was shocked, having not been able to find her in Bulgaria in 1498. She was thrilled that she and Nadia had been reunited after so many centuries, though.

*Homecoming*

I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

It was a dismal night, as Katherine through some bombs at Klaus' hybrids, helping her own way in the attempt to kill Klaus, not knowing what would happen if anyone succeeded in killing him.  
"Kaboom," Katherine said, before throwing the bombs at the hybrids, killing some of the hybrids.

*The Return*

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream 'em loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

"The truth is...I've never loved you," she lied, but wanted so much to tell him how much she had always loved Damon the most out of the two Salvatores. She had to lie to get him to let her go though, or she knew that his love for her would kill him in the end. She didn't want that for him, so she knew that she had to let him go.

*American Gothic*

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me

It was a beautiful day in Pennsylvania, as Elijah and Katherine stood in front of each other.  
"Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you." She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face and looked up at him. "Elijah."  
He turned his face away and she dropped her hand.  
"You don't believe me."  
"I want to, but how can I when at every turn you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think that I ever will."  
He turned around and began to walk away.  
"Wait," she called to him.  
"Goodbye, Katherine."  
All she could do was watch, as he walked away.

*Dead Man On Campus*

In too deep, say  
I'm in too deep  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
I still believe  
Yeah I still believe

It was a dark night, as Katherine stood on the clock tower and closed her eyes. Then, after a few moments, she stepped off it. And as she fell to the ground below, not wanting the pain of dying of old age now that the cure had gotten sucked out of her, she felt the wind.

*500 Years of Solitude*

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream 'em loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?  
This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

It was a beautiful day, as a human Katherine lay in bed in a guest room after having a heart attack the night before. And as she lay there, Damon got inside her head where she was reliving the death of her family, grieving over her mother's body. He was in her head to try and torment her on her deathbed so she would feel more pain, just because he hated her and thought that she deserved it.

*No Exit*

A lot of fight in me  
Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion  
This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
Now I've got a lot of fight left in me

It was a dark night in the boarding house after she had watched Nadia die from Tyler's werewolf bite, as she stood in front of everyone, not running or hiding, not caring whether she would die or not, since Nadia had been the only thing for her worth living for.  
"So, who's going to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce?" she asked.  
In the end, Stefan was the one who killed her and Nadia found peace, but Katherine was taken somewhere after death by a black mass; Hell being the possible location of where she was taken to.


	85. Gone Girl (Kat

Characters: Kat, Nadia, and Elena's friends (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E15 "Gone Girl." Just a one shot on Kat's thoughts on Nadia's death.

Pairings:

Kadia (Kat/Nadia; family)

As I sit there with my hand in Nadia's, my whole world is once again shattered into a zillion pieces. Nadia and I just got in good standing. She shouldn't be the one to die. I've lost everything. Nadia was the only good thing in my life. I just got my daughter back, only to lose her again. This time for good. I'm shattered. This time around though, I don't know if I can pick up the pieces. I've been lost for a long time now, but this makes me even more lost. I can't believe this has to end this way. It can't be the end. I love her. She was my light and now she's gone.

I feel tears stream down my face, as I stay there, not wanting to leave her side. She will always be my world; More so than Elijah. I know I can't stay forever, though. She's gone from this world. She left me. I don't blame her, though. It's not her fault. Tyler's the one that bit her and I'm the one that felt like I couldn't ask Klaus for his blood. Once again, because of me, the closest person in my life has died. There's only so much pain I can handle.

"Good-bye, Nadia," I say with a barely steady voice, before slowly rising to my feet.

I want to break down and cry, but I can't right now. I will not cry in front of the Salvatores, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt. I'll cry later when I'm alone. I am still broken inside, though. I can barely hold it in much longer.


	86. Gone Girl (2nd version)

Characters: Kat, Nadia, Elena's friends

Summary: Set in S5E15 "Gone Girl." What if she left Elena's body, instead of Stefan killing Kat? What if she had been let into the Other Side? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kadia (Kat/Nadia; family)

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginias as Katherine Pierce inside Elena's body, rose to her feet after losing Nadia, and turned around to face Elena's friends.

"So, which of you has the Traveller's knife?" she asked with a tear stained face, but trying not to break down. If she died, she knew she would be reunited with Nadia on the Other Side. She wasn't afraid to die anymore. She could've ran like Nadia told her to do, but run from what? Klaus was in New Orleans and Silas was dead. She was inhabiting Elena's body, so she wasn't dying anymore. But now her time was up. She would die tonight and be reunited with her daughter.

She searched everyone's faces and everything around her, before realizing who was going to kill her.

"Stefan. So this is how this love story ends; So Romeo and Juliet. This has been fun, but this is the end," she said, before saying a Traveller's spell that would make her leave Elena's body. It would make her a ghost, but that was okay. This wasn't the first time she had killed herself.

Once she had left Elena's body, Elena fell to the floor out cold. Damon was the one to go and make sure she was okay, because everyone else was in shock of what just happened.

Kat looked at Bonnie.

"You didn't think I'd let someone I love kill me that easily, did you? Okay, let's do this. I'm ready."

Kat held her hands and then crossed over to the Other Side. And there, Kat was reunited with Nadia.


	87. The Girl Who Waited (Kat

Characters: Klaus, Elijah, Kat, Hayley, Elena, Damon

Summary: Set in S5 when Kat was dying.

Pairings:  
Kalijah

Introduction

My name is Katherine Pierce and I'm a former vampiress. I have had a very hard life for 500 years, because I chose to run instead of being sacrificed in a ritual by a hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson who prefers to be called Klaus. For 500 years, I ran and stayed one step ahead of him. In the meantime, his elder brother, Elijah Mikaelson, and I were in love, but because of Klaus, we couldn't be together. Klaus is so paranoid that people his siblings fall for, he kills. He's paranoid that his siblings will leave him; break the promise they have kept for 1,000 years; "We stick together, always and forever." I've made many enemies that have kept me from being happy and having a life that I've always wanted. I thought Klaus was the worse I could and would ever encounter, but I was wrong. There was an immortal by the name of Silas. He killed me but I came back to life, somehow. He killed me because he needed the cure for vampirism and it was inside of me, because Elena Gilbert, my doppelganger, shoved it down my throat on Graduation night when I was so angry that I tried to kill her. I tried to kill her, because I hated her for getting the life I've always wanted. Now, because I screwed Elena over, I'm dying of old age. The cure did something to me. I can't digest vampire blood and I assume I'm dying of old age because I turned 500 years ago. You want to know what the worse part is? I'm alone in this. I'm surrounded by those that hate me and Elijah doesn't know what happened to me. If he did, he'd be here, right? So now, all I can do is wait. I wait for his return, but know it may be too late and I may not be able to be saved. This is the story of a girl that waits for her long lost love to return.

It's a dark night in the Salvatore boarding house, as I lay in bed. Nadia has just left the house, mad that I'd rather die than be in her body as a Traveler. Stefan has left the house too after giving me some peace and Damon is trying to make me miserable. Why must he do this? I didn't do this when I was a vampire and he was dying from a werewolf bite. He goes in my head, first visiting my nightmare from 500 years ago when I first turned; the night I found my entire family and village slaughtered in Bulgaria. Then he goes in my head, making me think that Elijah came for me, when it's really just Damon. All I want is for this misery to end and Damon won't stop. I demand him to get out of my head, but he doesn't.  
After what feels like an eternity, it stops and I open my eyes to see Elijah at the doorway and Damon finally gone; probably scared off by Elijah.  
"You came," I say.  
"I did. I'd like you to go to New Orleans with me. There's a witch there that can help you."  
"You know I'd go anywhere with you."  
"Then let's go."  
I smile.

On the way to New Orleans, I think about how Elijah finally came back for me. I'm also wondering what will become of me once I'm cured of this. Will Klaus kill me? Will I have to flee the Mikaelsons again? Will I be safe in New Orleans, me being human again? Will Elijah alone be enough to protect me? Will Elijah and I finally get a chance to be happy together?

After we arrive in New Orleans, we head to the cemetery where I'm introduced to Davina Clair. Then she does a spell and I'm cured. I'll stay human as long as Elijah's willing to protect me and give us another chance.

That night, after everything, he decides to get back together and the others, including Hayley, decide to put up with me being here. This makes me happy. I finally got a part of my life I've always wanted.


	88. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, S4E "American Gothic," and S5E "500 Years of Solitude." Just a Kalijah songfic.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*1492*

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

It was a beautiful day in England on the Mikaelson estate, as Katerina Petrova stopped playing chase when Elijah did.

"You must catch me," she said with a laugh.

"Well if I catch you, then the game will be over."

He smiled.

She sat on a cement bench and he sat next to her.

"Do you believe in love?" she asked him.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina," he lied, not wanting to get close to her, knowing her death would break a part of him if he allowed himself to care.

"That's too sad for me to accept, my Lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?" she replied.

*American Gothic-Night*

Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cuase I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever, and ever

It was a dismal night at the Mikaelson house in Mystic Falls, as Elijah and Katherine stood in front of each other. He'd just told her that he was leaving town to help Klaus in New Orleans, though he hated leaving her after being there for her for 500 years.

"Please, Elijah; It's our turn," she begged.

"Katerina," was all he could say. He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina."

Before she knew it, he was gone.

*American Gothic-Day*

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well, I just wanna be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close

I feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!

It was a beautiful day in Pennsylvania, as they stood in front of each other under a gazebo.

"Katerina," he greeted with a smile. "I've missed you."

She smiled.

"As have I."

They kissed passionately. It had been a while since they'd been able to do this, much less be alone without Klaus' intervention. They wished they could stay like this, but they were in two different worlds. He had loyalty to his family. He felt that he had to sacrifice happiness to be the big brother. She couldn't fully be in his life because of Klaus. He'd wanted her dead for 500 years. This was for her safety, whether they liked it or not.

*500 Years of Solitude*

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do and I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss a thing

It was a beautiful day at the boarding house, as Elijah sat on her bedside. Whether he wanted to or not, it was time to say goodbye and give her peace.

"Close your eyes, Katerina."

"But I want to see you," she said.

"You will," he promised.

She closed her eyes and he did too, going inside her head to give her peace.


	89. Like I'm Gonna Lose You (Kalijah)

Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Characters: Kat, Elijah, unnamed doctors, Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set in "American Gothic," "500 Years Of Solitude," and a S2 1492 flashback. Just a songrfic.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _I found myself dreaming_

 _In silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie_

 _That every broken heart knows_

 _We were walking on moonlight_

 _And you pulled me close_

 _Split second and you disappeared_

 _And then I was all alone_

 _Woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _Breath of relief_

 _And I realized_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

She and Elijah stood in front of each other at the Mikaelson place in Mystic Falls. He'd just told her that he was leaving town.

He rested a hand on the side of her face and she pleaded for him to stay, saying, "It's our turn, Elijah. Please."

"Katerina." For a moment, he looked at her. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina." Then he was gone.

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye_

 _Wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted_

' _Cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

It was a dismal night, as she stood in front of him in Pennsylvania.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I—I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man?"

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too."

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Just a whisper of smoke_

 _You could lose everything_

 _The truth is you never know_

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby_

 _Any chance that I get_

 _And I'll make the most out of the minutes_

 _And love with no regrets_

 _Let's take our time_

 _To say what we want_

 _Use what we got_

 _Before it's all gone_

' _Cause no_

 _We're not promised tomorrow_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other in a Pennsylvania alleyway.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused her.

"No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will. I love you." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "Elijah."

He turned his face away and she dropped her hand.

"You don't believe me."

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away.

She watched for a moment, before catching up with him and put a hand on his arm.

He looked at her hand on his arm, then her, then her arm, and then her again.

She let go, getting the hint.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She watched, as he walked away.

*500 Years of Solitude*

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye_

 _Wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted_

' _Cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time_

It was a dark night, as the doctors tried to revive her at the hospital. She'd been found at the bottom of the stairs and brought in, after she'd had a heart attack.

Twenty minutes later, she was finally revived and they put her on bed rest. The doctors didn't think she'd live the rest of the night.

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _And I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye_

It was a beautiful day, as she lay in bed at the Salvatore boarding house, on bed rest. She was resting, but then felt someone sit on her bedside. Curious as to who would come see her on her deathbed, she looked, only to see that it was Elijah.

He gave a smile and she smiled back.

"You're here," she greeted.

She rested a hand on the side of his face.

"Katerina," he greeted back. There wasn't much to say, since she was dying and they hadn't seen each other, since she'd watched him walk away. She understood though, he knew. She knew that family came first for him. Just because he left, didn't mean he didn't still love her. He hated to see her dying, but that was the curse of being a vampire; outliving someone you love that's not a vampire. She was a vampire, but her anger had gotten her into this situation, when she'd tried to kill Elena. Elena had shoved the cure down her throat, since she didn't want to die. "Close your eyes," he told her.

"But I want to see you," she said, her hand now off his face and back on the bed.

"You will," he assured her.

She closed her eyes and he went inside her head, giving her a peaceful dream world.

*1492/Dream World*

 _Wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted_

' _Cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

It was a beautiful day, as they played chase with each other.

"You're meant to catch me," she said with a laugh and smile.

"But if I catch you, then the game will be over," he replied to her.

They went to sit on the bench next to each other and she spoke of love.

"True love is not real unless it is returned. Do you agree?" she said.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina."

"That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord. If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?" she replied.

When he gave her a peaceful dream world, it was the moment in 1492 that they had connected, even though he hadn't wanted to connect with her, but had fallen for her from that moment on.

They shared a moment and kissed.


	90. Despisement To Love

Summary: The times Klaus went after her and put her first and such. Hope you enjoy.

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without  
You never give up  
When I'm falling apart  
Your arms are always open wide  
And you're quick to forgive  
When I make a mistake

*She's Come Undone*

It was a dark night, as Klaus sat on the coffee table in Elena's living room, watching Caroline after he had bitten her for anger and hurt he had received from Tyler and Caroline. Now he watched her in so much pain from his hybrid bite, as she lay on the couch.  
"It won't be long now," he assured her.  
"Why are you doing this to me? To Tyler?" she asked.  
"Maybe because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself. Or maybe because I'm bored."  
"No. It's because you're hurt, which means there's a part of you that's human. I know that you're in love with me, and anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because I've seen it."  
"You're hallucinating," he reasoned.  
A moment later, she took a few breaths like she couldn't breathe, and closed her eyes. Then everything was silent.  
After a few moments of silence, he figured that this was the end, but he didn't want to believe it.  
"Caroline? Caroline."  
After a moment, he realized that she was just moments from death. It made his heart ache. If she died, he realized that he wouldn't be able to live without her. And it would be his own fault.  
He went to sit on the couch and positioned her so that her back was against him, her head against his shoulder. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure and heal her.  
After a few moments, she began to drink freely and opened her eyes.  
As she drank, he brushed some hair out of her face and rested his head on top of hers.

*Dangerous Liaisons*

You love me in the blink of an eye  
I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
Take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

It was a dark night, as Klaus and Caroline stood in his painting room.  
"I get it. Your father never loved you, so you assume no one else will, either," she said with a soft voice, before raising it, as she then said, "That's why you try to buy them off," ripping the bracelet off her wrist, not caring what it meant to him at the moment. "or you sire them."  
He watched, as she stormed off.  
A while later, he found her by a horse in the front of the house, standing there and looking at it.  
"You like horses," he realized.  
"Why did you invite me here?" she asked him.  
"Well, I fancy you," he replied.

*All My Children*

You're the light inside my eyes  
Give me a reason to keep trying  
Give me more than I could dream  
And you bring me to my knees  
You bring me to my knees  
Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
That you've chosen to love?

It was a dark night at the Mystic Grille, as Klaus and Kol stood at the bar with a shot glass of Bourbon each. That's when Caroline walked in.  
"I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing," Kol commented, pointing at her.  
"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus warned his older brother, before getting her attention, saying, "Caroline!"  
She stopped and looked at him, not in the best mood.  
"Oh, it's you."  
"Join us for a drink?" he offered.  
"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks," she replied with a fake smile, before walking off.  
"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus commented to Kol.  
"She certainly looks good walking away from you," he replied.  
"I'll take that as a challenge," he replied, before downing his drink to go after her.

*Outside*

Klaus ran to catch up with her across the street, almost getting ran over by a car.  
"Caroline!"  
She stopped by a bench to look at him.  
"Are you serious? Take a hint."  
"You're angry. We had a little spat. I'm over it already," he said to her.  
"Ah, well, I'm not."  
"How can I quaint myself?"  
"You and your expensive jewlry and romantic drawings can leave me alone," she answered.  
"Oh, come on, take a chance, Caroline." He sat on the bench. "Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you."  
She laughed. "Fine." She sat down beside him. "So what do you wanna talk about?"  
"Well,I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life," he answered her with a smile.  
"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."  
He smiled.

*500 Years of Solitude*

I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
After all that I've done  
I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
Take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in the woods in front of each other.  
"Would you give me the same choice?" he questioned her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"If I were to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"  
She took a second to answer, before replying.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Yes, you do," he said with a smile.  
"You-you can't do this to me! You can't just show up and distract me!"  
A few minutes later, as they walked side by side, she said, "Don't you have a dying girl to punish for all her sins?"  
"I do, but I won't. For you," he answered.  
She stopped and faced him and he stopped as well, looking at her.  
"So you came all this way to Mystic Falls just to back off when I ask you to," she said.  
"No. I came all this way to Mystic Falls to "gloat over a corpse-to-be" as you so poetically put it, but I will leave, minus the gloating, in return of one small thing."  
"And what is that?" she asked him.  
"I want your confession."  
"My confession. I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"  
"Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover up our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me inspite of what I've done. I will be gone and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me," he explained.  
"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want. And none of those things involve you, okay? None of them."  
"I see."  
"No, you don't because yes, I cover our connection with hostility, because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away and never come back like you said, then I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."  
"I will walk away and never come back." He smiled. "I promise."  
"Good," she said, just inches from him.  
A moment later, they were kissing.


	91. Saved By Her Lover

Summary: Set in TVD S5 after Katherine came to Damon for help after she was turned human. Let's pretend that Damon didn't try delivering her to Silas. Let's pretend that they fell back into love and she never died. None of the dying of old age happened. A werewolf kidnaps and tortures her to get back at Damon for killing Mason five years ago. Can Damon find and save her? Will she live?

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Katherine Pierce walked into a silent Salvatore boarding house. As a former vampires, she always got the sense of when danger was near. That's what she got, as she entered the Salvatore boarding house. It got worst, as she approached the living room. Then, when she entered, she saw someone she had never seen before. His demeanor let her know that he was a werewolf, though.  
"Hello, Katherine," he greeted.  
"Who are you?" she asked him.  
"That's not what you need to know," he answered her.  
"Well, if you're going to capture me, I deserve to know what to call you."  
"I think not."

An hour later, when Damon Salvatore returned home, everything was silent and there was a lingering scent of werewolf in the house. And when he entered the living room, he found a broken and smashed bottle of _his_ Bourbon on the floor by his drinking table. He know only one thing could've happened. A werewolf had taken Katherine hostage. In attempt to save herself, she had thrown a bottle at the werewolf, which obviously hadn't worked out for her. Realizing that, he left to go find them; mostly by their scent.

A couple hours later, Damon found them at the same place where Jules had tortured Caroline three years ago, thinking she had killed Mason. It had actually been Damon.  
Once he entered, even though he hadn't made a sound, the werewolf turned around to face him.  
"Well, if it isn't the cavalry come to the rescue. I was beginning to wonder when you would show up."  
"Who are you? Why would you go to such lengths?" he questioned him.  
"You killed Mason. Eye for an eye."  
"Then you'll die trying," Damon replied.  
A moment later, the werewolf was dead with his heart by his body.  
Damon was instantly inside the cell where she had been kept and tortured at.  
He knelt at her side where she lay on her back, injured, and barely awake. He gently pulled her into his arms. Just as he bit his wrist, she went under.  
"Stay with me, Kat," he said, as he put his wrist to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save and heal her.  
A few minutes later, after her wounds healed and she wasn't dying anymore, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed, and got to his feet with her in his arms, heading home.  
In the end, she lived and all was well for now in Mystic Falls.


	92. Old Dog New Tricks

Characters: Katherine, Elena, Damon, Enzo, Nadia (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E19 "Old Dog New Tricks," when Enzo captured Elena after he turned his humanity off, when Damon told him that he was the one that killed Enzo's Maggie. What if he didn't just capture her? What if Kat was still a vampire and saved Elena's life? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kelena (friendship/family)

Delena

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena Gilbert lunged at humanity less Enzo, trying to snap his neck to escape him. He was quicker though, and snapped hers, instead. He then picked her up in his arms and took her to an old abandoned-looking wooden shed. Then, just for the fun of it since he didn't have any humanity anymore, he chained her to a wall and cut her wrists, letting her bleed.

A few hours later, Katherine Pierce was walking around, looking for a vacant place to stay until she found somewhere to live, when she smelled the scents of Enzo, Elena, and blood. And as soon as she smelled those scents, she raced towards them to save Elena. Elena was all she truly had of family after what had recently happened to Nadia.

When she found the shed, she walked in and saw what Enzo had been doing to her for what looked to be a few hours or more.

She looked at him and realized that he was different.

"What hell are you doing?"

"Binding some time until Damon comes to the rescue. Long time no see, Katherine."

When he didn't show any emotion or anything, she realized why he was different. He had recently turned his humanity off.

At vamp speed, she pinned him to a wall.

"This is for Elena," she said, before snapping his neck.

She went over to an out cold Elena and snapped the chains off her wrists, before catching her and gently picking her up. She then went outside to lay her gently down on her back on the ground.

"Elena? Elena, it's Katherine. Can you hear me?" she gently called to her, as she knelt at her side and rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face. She knew she needed blood, but she wanted her awake first. She figured that Damon was probably on his way to rescue her and she knew what everyone felt about her.

When she started to wake up, Kat took her hand away from her, knowing how Elena might react to Katherine touching her after everything she had done to her in the past.

"Hey," Kat greeted her.

"Katherine?" Elena questioned softly, vision blurry.

"I saved you from Enzo, but you need blood. You've lost a lot."

"Thanks," Elena weakly replied.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," Katherine said, before helping her to her feet and putting an arm around her to help her walk. They then made their way through the woods to get home. Maybe if they were lucky, they could meet Damon half way. That is, if Damon didn't kill Katherine first.

In the middle of the woods, they stopped walking, Elena too weak now to go any further.

As Elena lay there on her back, weak, vision blurry, Katherine knew she needed to do something. She couldn't leave Elena, though. She wouldn't do that to her.

A moment later, they heard Damon calling for her.

"Over here!" Katherine yelled.

"What happened? Where's Enzo?" he asked both of them.

Katherine was the one that answered.

"She's lost a lot of blood due to Enzo. Enzo's in the shed. I snapped his neck. He won't be happy at me when he wakes up."

"Damon," Elena breathed, blurrily seeing him.

He looked down at her.

"I'm right here, Elena. I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly, there was a sound of wolves.

Damon and Katherine looked at each other.

"Get her out of here. Take care of her. I'll keep them at bay. Go," she told him, before getting to her feet.

A moment after he had disappeared at vamp speed with Elena in his arms, a few werewolves appeared, sensing the smell of vampire.

Kat looked at them.

"Come and get me, dogs," she teased them, before running off at vamp speed, in which they followed.

When Damon had taken care of Elena, he went back to see if Katherine was okay, some leftover of Klaus' blood with him just in case. He hadn't cared about Katherine for a few years now, but she had saved Elena's life from Enzo tonight and helped Damon save her life. He figured that he owed her one.

When he saw her on the ground on her back, eyes closed, he raced towards her.

"Katherine!"

He knelt at her side and looked down at her.

He rested a gentle hand on the right side of her face.

"Katherine, it's me. Can you hear me?" he gently called to her.

She groaned and saw that Damon was in her field of vision.

"Hey," he greeted her with a small smile.

"How's Elena?" she asked him.

"She'll be okay."

"Good."

He got to his feet, as she slowly got to hers.

When she almost lost her balance he put a hand on her arm to keep her on her feet.

"Katherine, hey. Focus. Look at me," he said, looking at her.

She looked at him, but everything was growing dim and tunnel-like. She could barely see anything, much less Damon.

"Damon?" she said, before everything went black.

With vampire reflexes, he caught her from hitting the ground, before gently laying her down on the ground and pulling her into his arms.

"No, no, no. Stay with me, Katherine. Don't you dare die on me."

He took the cure out of his pocket.

"If you can hear me, I've got something for you. Just drink."

He took the top off the vial and put it to her lips, making the blood go down her throat to cure her from the wolf bites.

When the vial was empty, he set it on the ground and got to his feet with Katherine in his arms, before speeding back to his house to put her in bed upstairs in Stefan's room.

When Katherine woke up, she was in Stefan's room in his bed, Damon seated on her bedside with a hand on top of her left one.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. And thank you. You saved Elena."

"Why wouldn't I? After Nadia, she's the only blood related family I have left."

"Well, you have me, too."

They gave each other a smile.


	93. What Lies Beneath

Characters: Damon, Elena, Enzo, Stefan (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E "What Lies Beneath." What if Elena was in the shed with Damon, instead of Stefan, when Enzo set it on fire? What if Luke wasn't in there? What if they were just in the shed to talk? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Delena

It was a dismal night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena walked into the shed, Damon waiting there for her. He had just found out from Elena that Enzo was dead and was starting to target Elena and possibly others close to him, just to get back at him for killing his girl. He understood it, because he had been there and done that before; an eye for an eye sort of speak as people called it these days.

They looked at each other, as they stood there, a distance away from each other.

"Say something," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"There's nothing to say. Enzo's dead. Stefan killed him. He was my friend. I of all people should've noticed that he was dead."

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"At you? Of course I'm not mad. I understand. You were just trying to protect me. You were trying to keep me from falling back into the same pattern as usual. I would love to go out there and go on a rampage and killing spree, but I'm not. I'm doing this for you, even though it drives me nuts being around you and not being around you. It's hard, but I'm doing it for you," he replied to her.

His reply made her speechless, not knowing what to say to that. He had told her a few nights ago that he didn't want to see nor talk to her, because it would be too hard for him. Now he was saying that he was doing all of this for her. He wasn't being the monster that everyone knew he could be, because he knew what she thought of that. Instead, he was trying his hardest to be the good guy; the guy that she knew he could be. He wasn't too far gone yet. There was still hope for him. He could still be the good guy and she knew it. Besides, they had been through hell and back and had survived. And even though she was Enzo's target, for now, at least, they would survive all of this, too. She had that hope that they would. Besides, if Enzo had wanted to kill her by now, she'd already be dead.

Suddenly, the door closed behind Damon and both of them looked at each other, realizing Enzo was in there with them. Then they saw the red gasoline container and liquid on the floor. And a moment later, the light above hit the floor and fire erupted everywhere.

As Elena attempted to try and get around a huge, long piece of ceiling wood that was on fire in front of her, she suddenly felt the pain of someone stabbing a piece of wood into her from behind and into her stomach. It caused her to cry out in pain and fall to her knees, trying to pull it out. She was in so much pain, though, that she was having trouble doing so. And at the same moment that she was in pain, she heard Damon's pain too.

Damon groaned in pain, as a stick was stabbed into him, but it wasn't as much pain as he knew that Elena was experiencing. Probably because this piece wasn't as thick and because Damon was much older than she was in vampire years. He had been stabbed so many time in the centuries and nearly killed, that some days he barely felt the pain because he was so used to the feeling. Elena on the other hand, was a different story. He knew that if anyone was going to make it out alive tonight, it would be Elena. He would make sure of that. He'd rather die than to live knowing that he could've saved her. Just because she was a vampire, didn't mean that he would stop saving her. As he had told her before, Elena was his life. He couldn't even imagine a world without her in it anymore.

"Leave Elena out of this, Enzo. I'm the one you're mad at. Kill me. Don't kill her," he said, sounding like he was pleading with his dead friend to spare her life. He almost was, considering Elena was his life; his whole world.

"No can do," Enzo replied, though he knew that none of the living, no matter what species, couldn't see or hear him. "You killed Maggie; an eye for an eye, mate."

Damon didn't know where Enzo was, but he knew he had to save her, or he would break. He had saved her from him before. He could do it again. So, grabbing the stick that had been stabbed into him, he pulled it out and raced over to Elena to save her life for the fiftieth time.

As she layed there on her side feeling the heat of the fire around her, she dimly heard Damon calling her name and sensed him nearby, but she didn't do anything. She just layed there, eyes closed, feeling drained from all the fighting she had to do.

Once knelt at her side, he pulled the wood out of her and gently pulled her into his arms, before getting to his feet and blurring to the door. Then, with vampire strength, he forced the door open and blurred outside and quite a way from the burning shed. He then gently layed her down, knelt beside her, and pulled her into his arms, before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to help her heal faster. Then a few minutes later, he gently picked her up in his arms, wrist healed, and walked away with her, without once looking back. After what Enzo had almost done to Elena, he had just become Damon's new enemy. No one hurt or tried to kill Elena and got away with it. He would find a way to deal with Enzo one way or another, no matter what he had to do to do it. He had saved her from Enzo this time around, but what about next time? Would he be there to save her life next time Enzo tried to kill her? Would Enzo succeed next time around? He hoped not. He hoped that this nightmare with Enzo would end soon like for all of them; especially, for himself and Elena.


	94. Home

Characters: Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Kohl, Enzo, Marcos, Lexi, Stefan, Ric

Summary: Set in S5E22 "Home." What if Damon had actually been able to make it out of the Other Side and so was Lexi? What if Kohl was there too and went to being alive again like the others.

Pairings:

Delena

Taroline

Beremy

Stexi

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as the spirits of the dead gathered towards Bonnie to go back to being alive again. Enzo was the first one, before Ric went and then Damon and Elena and Stefan and Tyler. Then, a few minutes later, Marcos came, determined to be alive again instead of being swept away. Lexi grabbed him though and when he was on top of Lexi, he got swept away. Then it was Lexi. And lastly came Kohl.

"I'll see you later, Blondie," Enzo said to Caroline as he passed by her.

"Tyler? Is that really you?" Caroline asked, seeing him.

"It's really me," Tyler confirmed, before they ran into each other's arms.

When they let go, Tyler said, "That felt different."

"What do you mean different?" Caroline asked him.

Tyler grabbed a rock from the ground and scraped it across his hand, which made him bleed. He then saw that he wasn't healing.

He looked at her.

"I'm not a hybrid anymore."

When Stefan and Lexi were united, they hugged.

When Damon and Elena were united, they hugged and then immediately started to kiss. They were so happy that they had both been able to come back, including their long lost friends that they had been missing for a long time.

There wasn't a reunion for Kohl or anything, so he went home. Nobody had ever liked him, since he was always such an ass. He was just best to head home and not have to deal with any of them.

Soon, everyone heading home, but then they heard Jeremy yelling out Bonnie's name and they realized that Bonnie was dying. The Other Side was disintegrating, so Bonnie was about to die, because she was the anchor to the Other Side.


	95. Home (2nd version)

It was a dark night, as Liv did the spell so the dead that wanted to be alive again could go through Bonnie to do so.  
Bonnie was in pain, as old friends went through Bonnie; Alaric Saltzman, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Enzo. Then Elena went to go through Bonnie, but nothing happened. That's when Elena and Bonnie knew that the spell had stopped.  
Elena looked at her, her world suddenly crashing down on her. The spell had been stopped and couldn't be started again. She would never get to see damon, the love of her life, again. At the same time, the Other Side was disintegrating.  
"I'm sorry, Elena," Bonnie said, know what it meant for her.  
A few minutes later, a white light shown and Bonnie put an arm around her best friend. She had made peace with dying weeks ago, but she knew Elena wasn't ready. She understood, because she was leaving everyone behind and she hadn't even been able to say goodbye.  
A moment later, they found themselves in a place that looked like Mystic Falls, but different.  
"What the hell?" Elena questioned. "Where are we?"  
When they saw what looked to be the Gilbert home and saw the date, 1994, on a newspaper, Bonnie realized that grams had done something. And as days went by, everyday the same date, they realized that they were stuck in 1994. Then they met Kai who told them how to get out, in exchange for them to help him.

In the real world, everyone was grieving and Damon was doing all he could to get Elena back, while not spiraling out of control.

In the end, Bonnie and Elena made it home and Kai was left in 1994 on his own.


	96. You Saved Me

Characters: Kat, Damon, Klaus (mentioned), Nadia (mentioned), Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5. What if Kat never went into Elena's body and was never killed by Stefan with the Traveler's knife? This is about a year to the date of Nadia's death and Damon finds her on the Whickery bridge. What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Datherine

A/N: This is kind of a future fic since this is after Damon died in the S5 finale and then came back to life, but without Kat ever dying or going to hell in S5.

 **Introduction**

I ran for 500 years from an immortal werewolf-vampire hybrid, never to have a family or friends, since I had to always put myself first to survive. My life was ruined when I chose to run, instead of being sacrificed in a ritual. He slaughtered my entire Bulgaria village, including my family. He never knew that I had a daughter by the name of Nadia Petrova though. I, myself, never even got to name her, so I didn't know her name. I hoped that she was alive, but I gave up looking for her in 1498 when I went back for her, because I couldn't find her in any Bulgaria village or town. Then, one day, I stopped running. When an immortal being by the name of Silas came after me after the cure for vampirism was shoved down my throat, I stopped running. I even died momentarily when I was fed to Silas. When Nadia came to Mystic Falls and told me who she was after she protected me from Silas, I left her. After I found out that I was dying from old age and that it couldn't be stopped according to Dr. Wes Maxfield, I jumped off the clock tower a few nights later. I was stopped by Stefan who caught me and told me to suck it up, though. Then, a few weeks later, I don't know why, but Tyler Lockwood bit Nadia. I was so afraid of Klaus not curing her, but instead, watching her die, that I just didn't call Klaus to cure her. Instead, I stayed by her side until she died at peace. I gave her peace, but the pain will never go away. I lost my daughter for the final time, I lost my family to Klaus, my vampire family hates me, and I have no friends and Elijah has left me for his family. I understand that family is important, so I don't blame Elijah. In the end, I am utterly alone, just as I have always been afraid of. Who am I? My name is Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova, and I am a 500 year old vampire.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce stood on the Whickery bridge. It had been a year since Nadia Petrova, the last of her family, other than her vampire and doppelganger family of course, had died. It was hard to move on without Nadia, because she was Nadia's mother. She should've called Klaus. She should've made a deal with him to save her life. She should've done something; anything to keep her alive. It couldn't end like this. The grief was eating away at her. It was all she could do to live. Wherever Nadia was, she knew she was at peace. She just hoped that she would meet her daughter there. After all, Nadia had been a vampire and Katherine was only human. They had found a way to stop the aging, but living didn't mean a thing without loved ones in her life. Everyone hated her in this world, apart from Elijah of course. She was alone and she hated it. All she wanted was to be with Nadia. She hadn't been able to raise her because her dad had torn her from her arms, but she loved Nadia all the same and Nadia had begun to love her back, no matter what Katherine had done. Everything Katherine had done, she had done to survive, but survival didn't mean a thing if everyone around you hated and despised you and died around you one by one. So, here she was, ready to end it by jumping into the dark depth of the water below. It was deep enough that if no one was looking for her, they wouldn't find her.

She walked to the edge, closed her eyes, and then jumped.

A moment later, ice-cold water was around her.

Damon Salvatore was walking towards where the bridge was, on his way home after a late night dinner, when he heard a splash like someone had just jumped from the bridge. He knew there weren't many people that would do that on purpose. So, once on the bridge, he looked down and scanned the water to see an all too familiar someone. Yes, he hated her, but years ago, her words that she had said were right. There was a part of him that didn't want her to die. He figured there was only one thing that would get her to try and kill herself on this night; the anniversary of Nadia's death. Darn it. Why couldn't he have one night without Katherine-related problems, not matter what they were?

A moment later, he dived in after her. She was a pain in the ass as a vampire, but as a human, she was too innocent to let her just get away with killing herself or someone else killing her.

A few minutes later, he was back on the bridge, her on her back where he had gently layed her down. She was alive, which he was thankful for.

When she woke up, she realized that she was in Damon's room in his bed with him leaning in the doorway, watching her with an unhappy face.

"I don't think your daughter would be happy with you killing yourself just because you're unhappy without her, Katherine."

She sat up in bed and looked at him.

"You saved me."

"Yes. I did. Don't make it a habit. Just because a part of your life is gone, doesn't mean that it's time to give up and kill yourself. Good night and don't try anything," he said, before walking away to leave her in the room alone.

She layed back down and realized something. Damon still cared about her. After all, he didn't want her to die, considering he had saved her life tonight. He had saved her from herself. Maybe if she was lucky enough, he still loved her somewhere deep down.


	97. Never Let Me Go

*The Sun Also Rises/The Last Day/As I Lay Dying*

It was a dark night, as Tyler lunged at Caroline. He was phasing into a werewolf at the same time. Before he could finish his lunge at his girlfriend, Damon jumped between them and pushed him away.  
"Get out of here. Now," Damon told her, in which she obeyed.  
Tyler lunged at Damon, but was pushed away by Damon's sire, Katherine.  
Damon silently stood there and watched them, as Katherine tried to keep Tyler from biting her. She was on her back with him on top, teeth bared as he growled, snarled, and snapped, trying to bite her. He didn't look like Tyler anymore, though. Instead, he was a fully phased black werewolf. Damon couldn't help but just watch the scene take place. Despite everything, she had just kept him from being attacked by a werewolf. It surprised him that she would risk her life to save him. He wondered if, underneath the self-centered bitchiness, she cared about him.  
Katherine tried to overpower him, but it didn't work. Pain went through her, when he bit into her left shoulder and side, tearing into flesh and bone, sharp claws digging into her skin, as he attacked.  
"Katherine!" he yelled, as he vamp sped towards them and pushed him off her.  
Tyler lunged at him, but Damon shot him with the rifle, which had a tranquilizer in it.  
Tyler collapsed from being tranquilized, as Damon let the gun fall.  
Damon was instantly at his sire's side.  
As she layed on her back in silent pain, vision blurry, feeling weak, she saw Damon in her field of vision.  
"Da...mon," she whispered, as her vision grew dim.  
"I'm here. It's okay," he replied, as he gently pulled her into his arms. "I've got you."  
As he gently picked her up in his arms, everything went black for her.  
He sped home with her in his arms, hoping that he wouldn't lose her. Her saving him from Tyler made him realize that she did care about him. And despite his bottled up hatred for her these days, there was a time that he had loved her with all of his being. She had been the love of his life. He had been willing to be turned alone to spend an eternity with Katherine. And even after everything, he had been willing to start over with her; forget the 145 years he had spent missing her. But when she had told him that she had never loved him, it had shattered him. That was what had made him hate her. Right now though, he didn't know what to think of her. All he knew was that he had to save her life.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed and took her leather jacket off. He then got a couple cool wash cloths and rested one on her forehead and the other he used to damp on her face.  
As he damped it on her face, he called an Original, knowing that going to Klaus would prove unsuccessful. They knew what the cure for a wolf bite was and that Elijah cared for her, so he knew that Elijah was the only person who could get Klaus to hand the cure over to save Katherine's life.  
"Damon," he greeted.  
"My favorite Original. I need your help. Katherine's been bitten. I need you to bring the cure over here for her."  
"I'll have a word with Klaus," Elijah promised, before hanging up.  
Damon put his phone away.

When she came to and the hallucinations started, it was about her past in 1490 and 1492, as well as the past she had had with damon in 1864.  
A few minutes later, the hallucinations ended and pain sliced through her.  
Damon set the wash cloths on the end table and sat closer to her. He then put an arm around her in comfort.  
"It's okay. The cure will come. A certain Original is getting it."  
She knew who he was referring to, but didn't say anything about that.  
"I'm sorry...for everything. I lied to you. I always loved you...ever since I first saw you. I was scared to love again, though...after what happened to my family...and everyone else I ever loved. I couldn't lose you, too. You would've liked me better in...1490 and 1492 Bulgaria. I was...innocent...so full of light...adventurous. I'm so sorry." She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face. "My sweet Damon." She smiled up at him through the pain. He rested a hand on hers that was on his face. "I love you and...I will always love you."  
They put their hands down.  
She closed her eyes.  
He silently looked down at her.  
A few minutes later, Elijah came in and handed him the cure. Then he was gone after they had said goodbye.  
Damon put the vial to her lips, making the cure go down her throat. Then, when it was done, he set the vial on the end table.  
He looked at her, waiting for her to come to.

When she woke up, he knew that she would be okay.  
He smiled and she smiled back.  
A moment later, they were kissing.

*Break On Through*

It was a dark night, as Katherine walked inside the boarding house. She was supposed to meet Damon for a date and then some.  
Suddenly, she was ambushed by Alaric Saltzman. He definitely wasn't himself, she knew, when he pinned her to a wall and stabbed her with a knife.  
"Hello, Katherine."  
"Alaric."  
He twisted the knife in her stomach.  
She gasped in pain, as the smell and sensation of vervain hit her.  
Damon walked in to see the scene.  
Kat kicked Ric off her and slid down the wall, weak.  
She pulled the knife out and her wound instantly healed, as Damon took care of Ric.  
After she had had some blood, the vervain began to wear off.  
When she felt like herself again and Ric was at home, they made out.

*The Rager*

It was a dark night, as Connor and Damon fought inside the Mystic Grille, Connor on top of him, stake in hand, trying to stake him. It was instinct and something Connor thought he had to do; kill every vampire, werewolf, and hybrid alike. And Damon was a vampire.  
Damon put his hands on the middle of the stake, as Connor pushed it down towards his chest, Damon trying to overpower the not so normal vampire hunter. After all, Connor wasn't like who Ric had been. Ric had chosen to be a Vampire Hunter. Connor had been specifically chosen to be one of The Five; a special type of Vampire Hunter.  
Just when the stake was inches away from piercing skin, Connor was thrown off him and the stake slid across the floor.  
Connor and Damon looked to see the famous vampiress of 500 years.  
Connor got to his feet and went for her, as he took out a dagger from his jacket.  
She vamp-sped towards him and grabbed his wrist, making him drop the dagger.  
"Stay the hell away from my family," she growled in warning. "I may not be able to kill you, considering I don't feel like being haunted by hallucinations, but I sure as hell can torture you. I suggest that you leave Mystic Falls while you still can, or someone WILL end up killing you."  
She let go of him.  
"You don't scare me. You're just a vampire. And just like every vampire, you have a price on your head."  
Damon got to his feet, taking the chance. He grabbed the dagger and stabbed him from behind. He then pulled it out. Technically, letting him die from a stab wound, in his mind, wasn't exactly killing him.  
In the end, Connor died and the two vampires left. They then went their separate ways.

*Graduation*

It was a dark night, as Katherine and Elena fought in the Mystic High hallway.  
Elena through a locker door at her, but the elder vampiress put up an arm, which stopped it from hitting her in the face. Instead, it bounced off her arm and landed on the floor.  
Katherine through her against a set of lockers and then broke a wooden mop handle in half and walked towards her look-alike.  
Elena got to her feet and fought against her, at some point, pinning her to a set of lockers.  
When Katherine tried to kill her, Elena shoved the cure for vampirism down her throat.  
"Have a nice human life, Katherine."  
She let go of her and then left the school.

Damon entered the hallway, having been looking for Katherine. He had been worried about her after everything that had happened today. He had tried calling, but she hadn't answered. So here he was, investigating.  
When he saw her on her back on the floor, looking like she had gotten her ass kicked, he was instantly knelt at her side.  
He looked down at her and realized that she was human now. It looked like someone had shoved the cure down her throat, if the glass was any indication. He figured it had been Elena, since he had given it to her as a graduation present. If she had shoved it down her throat, his sire must've tried to kill Elena.  
He gently puled an out cold Katherine into his arms.  
"Let's get you out of here."  
He got to his feet and walked away with his sire in his arms.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce, now human, sat there in the wrecked car, blood on either side of her head, cuts and wounds in other places. The front doors were dented and crinkled, while the windows and windshield had shattered. The hood was dented, crinkled and open, while the head and taillights blinked. The street light pole the car had crashed into was bent over. It had bent over so much that it had gone through a part of the roof. The other part of the roof was dangling above her, ready to collapse if torn the rest of the way.

An hour later, Damon arrived at the scene.  
"Katherine!" he yelled, as he ran towards the side of the car she sat out cold in.  
Once there, he yanked on the door, forcing it to open with vamp strength.  
"Katherine."  
He rested gentle hands on either side of her head, looking at her face, making sure she was still alive. And she was. He sighed in relief and took his hands away. He then assessed her condition and knew he had to help her, or she wouldn't make it to see tomorrow.  
He gently picked her up in his arms and walked away, his destination being the hospital, hoping Meredith was working tonight.

A few hours later, she was back at the boarding house, safe and sound in Damon's bed.  
Damon sat on her bedside and kissed her hand. She'd be okay now. He'd gotten her to Meredith in time to save her life. Now, all he could do was wait for her to wake up.

*Dead Man On Campus*

It was a dark night, as Katherine stood on the town square's clock tower. She couldn't take the information that she was dying of old age and it couldn't be stopped, so she was going to kill herself. It was better than dying of old age or waiting to die. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time. She had killed herself in a cabin back in England 1492. That's how she had become a vampire. Besides, ever since Nadia being torn from her arms and Klaus, the impulsive hybrid, her life had been hell. It was even worse now. If she wasn't dying of old age, she could deal with being human with Damon to protect her, but she was. And she was tired of running after 500 years of doing so. Damon could protect her from enemies, sure, but not from time. So, she would do it.  
She turned around so she was facing the clock. She then closed her eyes and let herself fall.  
As she fell, she felt the wind, which felt really good. It felt almost like she was flying.  
She expected pain and then darkness, but she didn't. So she opened her eyes to see why, only to see that Damon had caught her.  
He set her on her feet.  
"What the hell are you doing, trying to kill yourself?" he asked.  
"I can't live like this. I'm dying of old age and it can't be stopped. Time is catching up with me. I'd rather kill myself now than to die of old age from something I can't escape."  
"We'll figure something out. Until then, no more trying to kill yourself."  
"Fine," she said.

*500 Years of Solitude*

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine lay in bed in Damon's room, weak. She had just had a heart attack last night, but had been released today. She was on bed rest, though. She wasn't allowed to leave the bed or have any stress. She hated being told what to do, but she couldn't disobey the doctor's orders. Damon was there to make sure of that. He was also trying to find a way to save her.  
Damon walked in and sat on her bedside.  
She gave him a smile in greeting.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
"Like hell. What do you think I feel like?" she weakly replied.  
"I think I found a witch that can reverse the rapid aging. She'll be here by tonight," he informed her.  
"About time," she replied.  
"She's coming from New Orleans."  
"Who is she?"  
"Sophie Deveraux."  
She smiled.  
"What?" he questioned.  
"Let's just say we go way back. I knew her family 300 years ago in New Orleans when I visited for a time. After that, I kept tabs on them. They're very loyal and peaceful witches and only fight if they have to."  
"What else don't I know about you?"  
"I'll let you know when I'm not dying."  
They smiled at each other.

That night, when she knew that she most likely had a few hours left to live, Sophie arrived.

An hour later, Sophie finished the spell and Katherine was no longer dying. So Sophie went home and the human and vampire were happy.  
They looked at each other happily.  
She smiled at her elder childe.  
He smiled back at his sire.  
It was such a blissful moment that they found themselves kissing passionately.  
In the end, they became a couple.


	98. According To You

According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right...

*1492 England*

It was a beautiful day, as Katerina ran through the woods, Elijah and other people in search of her. They were following what Klaus wanted. Bring her to him alive in time for the ritual so he could become a hybrid.  
She tripped over a twig and looked up to see Trevor.  
"Please. I can't run anymore," she begged.  
She stood and he gave her the Moonstone.  
"There's a cabin not far from here. Show her this and tell her I sent you. Go. I can't hold them off much longer."  
She did as she was told and Rose let her in.  
After she was fed and had had water, she was put in a room.  
Soon, Trevor came and he and Rose had an argument, Rose wanting to take her back to Klaus, Trevor wanting to save her.  
While they argued, Katerina hung herself by length of rope with Rose's blood in her system, and later woke up in transition on the bed.  
"Why did you do it? I would've helped you escape," Trevor said.  
"No; You would've helped me run and that wouldn't have been enough," she replied.  
"Don't you see? She used your love for her against you," Rose said.  
Rose tried to stake her, but Kat put the old woman in front of her and Rose accidentally staked the owner of the cabin.  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me," Katerina said to Trevor, before feeding. She then tossed the body to Rose and fled.

According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you...

*Bulgaria 1492*

It was a dark night, as Katerina arrived at her village on horseback, only to see her entire village had been slaughtered. Fearing the worst, she ran inside where she had lived with her family, only to see her father hanging from a wall with a sword through his chest. Then she saw her mother on the bed with her throat torn open.  
She cried over her ma'ma for what felt like hours, until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she fled to stay away from Klaus.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful  
Incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny  
Irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it...

*Ball 1492*

It was a beautiful night, as she and Elijah danced, enjoying each other's company. Dancing with him in the dress he had given her, made her happy for once. She could tell that he was happy too.

So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you...

*Pennsylvania*

"I've missed you," he told her, as they stood by a gazebo that day.  
She smiled. "As have I."  
He kissed her and she kissed back.

*Mystic Falls Mikaelson Mansion*

It was a dark night, as they looked at each other. He had just said that he was leaving to go help Klaus in New Orleans.  
"Elijah, please. It's our turn."  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
"Goodbye, Katerina."  
A moment later, he had vanished from her sight.

According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
You can't take me any place  
According to you  
I suck at jokes 'cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you

According to you  
I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated  
Oh...no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide  
According to you

*New Orleans compound*

Klaus pinned her against a wall and growled.  
"Do not lie to me, Katerina!"  
"Temper, temper."  
She smirked at him.


	99. No Care In The World

Summary: Set in S5. What if Damon and Katherine were together since the beginning of the show and still very much in love? What if Katherine turned it off, due to losing Nadia? What will happen?

Pairings:

Datherine  
Kadia (family)

A/N: When Nadia died, she was in her own vampiress body; not human and not in Elena's body.

It was a dark night at the Salvatore boarding house, as Katherine wiped her tears after losing her daughter, Nadia Petrova, and stood up. She had just watched her daughter die, which was the most painful thing a mother could ever watch her child do. She had lost everyone, apart from Damon of course, so, against her saying she liked to say, "I don't turn it off. I deal with it," she closed her eyes, going to turn it off. Damon obviously tried to get her not to do it, but she did anyway.  
After she turned it off, she left, which Damon knew meant that she had bad intentions. He had turned it off once in his life time during a time when he thought that she had died with her friends in the fiery Saint Fell's church. He knew that look that he saw on her. He once had that look too. That look he had seen that the others had apparently missed was vengeance. He went to go after her, but by the time he had, she was out of sight. Considering she had just watched her daughter die, he knew who she was going to look for. The one and only person responsible for the death of her daughter; Tyler Lockwood. Sure, Damon didn't much like Tyler, but that didn't mean he was going to let her kill him. Tyler still had people who cared about what happened to him.  
As he looked all over town for his sire and girlfriend, he called the only hybrid in town.  
"Why are you calling me?" Tyler questioned, since Damon never ever called him.  
"You need to get as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. At least until I can get to Katherine. Katherine just turned it off and considering you're the one who bit Nadia, she's after you with a very dark vengeance and very bad intentions. I say get out while you can."  
"Thanks for the warning," he replied, before they hung up and Damon continued searching for Katherine, while Tyler headed for the borderline of Mystic Falls as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that it had come to this, but it was one thing to fight against an Original and fail, but another thing to fight a 500 year old vampire who had no emotions on right now and probably was only feeling vengeance.

When Damon had finally found her, she was in the woods and Tyler was miles out of town by now. She didn't know that though, so she was still searching for Tyler. She figured being a hybrid, he'd be in the woods, but she was having a hard time finding him.  
She turned around to face Damon.  
"I found you," he stated. "You know, you're very hard to find when you have no string attached sort of speak."  
"I didn't leave for you to play cat and mouse with me," she replied without emotion.  
He went to stand in front of her in a blur.  
"I know you just lost your daughter and I'm sorry you had to watch her die, but turning it off isn't the answer. You can't just live forever like this. It'll eat you up inside if you stay like this for too long. I know you don't feel it right now, but you will feel something when you finally decide to turn it back on, or when it resurfaces without you being prepared for it," he answered her.  
"You saying you're sorry for her death doesn't fix or help anything," she growled at him.  
Despite her sudden hostility at his attempt to sympathize with her and try and bring her back from her darkest place, he rested a gentle hand on the side of her face.  
"I really am sorry," he replied.  
Before she knew it, everything went black for her from Damon using a syringe to vervain her so he could put her in the basement where she couldn't hurt anyone.

When she woke up, she was groggy from the vervain and Damon was standing outside the locked door of the holding cell in the basement.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt anyone and you will while you have it turned off. I've been where you are before. I turned it off after I thought you were dead. Not even Lexi could turn my humanity back on. Hell, I almost killed her while I had no humanity to guide me. For you, I know this is the first time you've ever turned it off, but whether you want to or not, if you're not locked up, you will end up hurting someone that you're going to regret hurting," he told her.  
She gave a growl.  
"Don't try to compare your miserable time with mine. You have no clue what it feels like to lose a child."  
"True, but I do know what it's like to grieve. I've lost almost everyone who was ever close to me in my life. I can somewhat relate," he replied.

For days and weeks he did his best in trying to bring her humanity back on without her getting the hint that he was trying to do that. He knew her so well, even with her humanity off, that he knew how to keep her from finding out his true intentions until it was too late for her to stop it.

After about a month, he finally got her humanity back on, so he let her out and after she had had enough to eat, they kissed passionately.


	100. Down

Down

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Nadia, Silas,

Summary: Set in S5. Based on the song "Down" by Jason Walker.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*Monster's Ball*

I don't know where I'm at

I'm standing out the back

And I'm tired of waiting

Waiting here in line

Hoping that I'll fine

What I've been chasing

It was a nebulous night in an alley, as she stood not far from the vampiress after finding her after she'd grazed the vampire's heart that day, thinking she was the enemy.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked her.

"My name is Nadia Petrova and you are my mother," she said.

Katherine looked at her silently, shocked that somehow, fate had intervened and brought her daughter back to her.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

I shot for the sky

I'm suck on the ground

So why do I try?

I know I'm gonna fall down

I thought I could fly?

So why did I drown?

It was a dismal night, as Katherine sat in the driver's seat, injured after the car crashing into a street light pole. She'd been trying to get away from Mystic Falls so that Silas couldn't get to her, but had managed to crash a car that she'd stolen from a road.

Meanwhile, Elijah Mikaelson had just arrived back in town to check up on his Katerina. He'd ignored several of her calls this summer and recently, not wanting to speak to her or see her. She hadn't left any messages, but now that she hadn't been answering her phone when he called back, he was worried and had the feeling that something had or was about to happen. If something ever happened to her after he'd left her to fend for herself, he'd never forgive himself. She was his world and he loved her for who she was, no matter what. If she died while he was in New Orleans, he didn't know what pieces of him would still be intact, if any would be left. It would shatter him into a million pieces if she were dead. Despite everything she'd done, he loved her. He loved both the good and bad parts of her, just as she did with him.

Half an hour later, once on a desolate street, he saw a wrecked car that had crashed into a street light pole. He saw that there was still someone inside, but not moving. Due to smelling the mixed scents of human, blood, and Katerina, he knew who it was.

 _No,_ he thought to himself.

He vamp-sped to the driver's side and forced the crinkled, dented, and jammed door open. He assessed her condition with his eyes and saw that there was blood on either side of her head, some scrapes and scratches, and her lower stomach was bleeding from a shard of glass protruding from it. He pulled the shard of glass out and tossed it on the floorboard, before gently resting his hands on either side of her head.

"Katerina, can you hear me?" he called to her, not knowing how she was human or if she could digest vampire blood.

Hearing a familiar voice through the darkness that surrounded her, she fought against the darkness and when she woke up a few minutes later, she was met with Elijah's worried face.

"Elijah?" she questioned weakly, very weak from blood loss.

"I came back to check on you, since you weren't answering my calls back. I'm glad I did. Can you digest vampire blood?" he replied.

"I don't know. Elena shoved the cure down my throat shortly after you left me, since I was upset and took it out on her and tried to kill her."

He wasn't happy that she'd tried to kill Elena nor was he happy that Elena had shoved the cure down her throat, but he didn't show it.

As he gently slid an arm under her legs and his other under her, she began to go under.

"You're going to be okay, Katerina. Just stay with me. I'll protect you, but you have to fight for me," was the last thing she heard, before she plummeted back into the darkness.

Elijah gently pulled her out of the wreckage and picked her gently up in his arms, before blurring towards the Mystic Falls hospital.

After pacing in the waiting room for a few hours, a doctor finally came in to tell him that the surgery went great and she was in a recovery room, but she had a concussion, so it could be a day or so before she woke up. He thanked her and went to her room to stay with her. He knew Katerina. She was a fighter. It wouldn't take too long for her to wake up. He figured anyway. He could only hope that the odds were in their favor.

The next afternoon, when she woke up, he gave a smile, knowing that she'd be okay. He could only hope, anyway. The cure had been shoved down her throat. Since it had never been taken before, they didn't know if there were any side effects to it.

She smiled back.

"You saved my life. Thank you."

"I will always save you, Katerina, no matter what," he replied.

A moment later, they kissed.

*500 Years of Solitude*

You never know why

It's coming down, down, down

Not ready to let go

'Cause then I'll never know

What I could be missing

But I'm missing way too much

When do I give up

What I've been wishing for?

It was a beautiful day at the Mikaelson mansion, as she lay in bed. She'd had a heart attack last night and now she was on bed rest until the very end, Nadia at her side. Nadia wanted her to live instead of letting herself die, but she had just found her weeks ago. She didn't want to do that to her. She didn't want to lose her, so she was choosing death.

After hours had passed, Elijah came to her bedside with a way to save her. He had a witch in New Orleans doing a spell that would reverse the dying of old age at a rapid pace side effect of the cure.

So, after the spell had been finished, she was a healthy human again.

*Fifty Shades of Grayson*

I shot for the sky

I'm stuck on the ground

So why do I try?

I know I'm gonna fall down

I thought I could fly

So why did I drown?

You never know why

It's coming down, down, down

Oh, I'm going down, down, down

It was a dismal night at the Mikaelson mansion, as Katherine went downstairs for a drink, Nadia in the parlor.

Once she'd cleared the stairs, she stopped, a hand on the left side of her chest, pain having travelled up her arm and all the way to her chest. It was like she couldn't breathe. Then everything went black and she collapsed.

When Nadia heard a noise, she went to investigate and found her on the floor.

When she knelt by her, she realized that she'd had a heart attack. So, after getting her to the hospital, she told Elijah on the phone, who then said he'd be there as soon as he could.

*Dead Man On Campus*

I can't find another way around

And I don't wanna hear the sound

Of losing what I've never found

I shot for the sky

I'm stuck on the ground

So why do I try?

I know I'm gonna fall down

I thought I could fly

So why did I drown?

I'll never know why

It's coming down, down, down

It was a nebulous night, as Katherine closed her eyes, ready to end her suffering of dying of old age, not wanting to go through all of that. She'd been told by an expert on vampires that she can't be fixed. She was aging and it couldn't be helped. She then stepped off.

As she fell to the ground below, she hoped Nadia and Elijah would forgive her.

When she felt like someone had caught her, she opened her eyes to see Elijah.

He set her on her feet.

"What are you doing, Katerina?" he asked of her.

She knew he met to be asking why she would be committing suicide, when he was here for her.

"Because I'm dying of old age and it can't be stopped. I went to an expert. I don't want the pain of dying of old age," she explained.

"I promise you, Katerina, we will find a way. We always do," he replied.

"Then save me," she said.

"You know I will," he replied.

*No Exit*

I shot for the sky

I'm stuck on the ground

So why do I try?

I know I'm gonna fall

I thought I could fly

So why did I drown?

Oh, it's coming down, down, down

After Nadia died of Tyler's bite at the Mikaelson mansion because she didn't want Katherine to have to sacrifice anything for Klaus to cure her, all Katherine could do now was to sit by the bed on the floor and cry. Elijah was there, but all he could do was hug her in comfort. There were no words to say.


	101. Because Of You

*1492-Bulgaria*

I will not make the same mistake that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

It was a dark night in her village at home, as she wept over her mother, having just found her village slaughtered; even her family had been killed. After turning and running, she had come home, only to see the aftermath of true evil. Only someone evil could kill another person's entire family.

*1864-Woods*

It was a dark night, as Damon and Katherine stood in the woods on the side of the road. They were up against a tree with her back against it, him catching his breath after chasing her.  
"Why must you run from me?" he questioned her.  
"Because I know you will chase," she replied.  
"Then let me chase you forever."  
She smiled and used a fingernail to make a cut on her collarbone.  
"If you want it, take it. You must choose," she offered, teaching him to take whatever he wanted without consequences.  
"I choose you, Katherine."  
He bent down and drank from the cut.  
She smiled, as he did so.

Later that night, she also taught him how to kill, knowing she wouldn't be around when he turned.

*Opened Tomb*

When Damon walked into the opened tomb and saw that she wasn't there, his heart sank, thinking she was dead. He was so upset when his brother walked in and asked what was wrong, that he had to inform him when he through the bag of blood at the rock wall, yelling, "She's not here!"

*The Return*

It was a dark night at the Salvatore boarding house in the living room, as they stood in front of each other. They had just finished making out, since he had called a time out.  
"I have one question. Answer it right and it's back to rockets and fireworks. I'll forget the last 145 years I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This can be our defining moment. See, we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth just this once," he told her.  
"Stop. I already know the question and its answer," she replied, before he could say more. "The truth is...I've never loved you."  
She took his hands from her face and began to walk out. As she did, her words sunk in which were the worst words than she could've said to him, because he believed her words to be true. He had asked for the truth, after all.

*Monster's Ball*

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

It was a dark night at the boarding house, as human Katherine backed away from him. He was going to feed her to Silas.  
"No; Damon, don't do this to me. Please; I don't want to die."  
He paused for a moment, before taking her over to the couch.  
"See you in hell, Katherine."  
He fed her to Silas, but somehow she was brought back to life.  
"And she keeps on ticking," he commented.  
When she woke up a moment later, she had to ask, "Am I in hell?" before realizing that she wasn't on the Other Side.

*American Gothic*

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't whole to start with

It was a beautiful day in Pennsylvania at a diner, where Katherine was seated in a booth.  
Damon slid in across from her and soon told her, "You're losing your touch, evil one."

*The Last Day*

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

It was a beautiful day at Ric's apartment, as they talked. Then, seeing something on his arm, she had to ask him what it was, while hiding her fear of what it might be. She didn't want him to die.  
"A werewolf bite. Tyler Lockwood bit me," he replied.  
"So, what? 145 years and no last goodbye?" she asked him, a little surprised, knowing that he had loved her the most out of the two Salvatores.  
He looked at her without remorse.  
"For you? You don't get a goodbye."  
She watched, as he left the apartment.

*As I Lay Dying*

When he was in bed, eyes closed, moments from death, she showed up with a vial of the cure in hand; Klaus' blood.  
After curing him, she rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.  
He opened his eyes to see her.  
"You came back."  
She gave a smile.  
"I owed you one."  
He watched, as she left.

*Gone Girl*

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
Because of you  
Because of you

It was a dark night, as she stood in front of him in the boarding house in the living room in Elena's body. Since she was going to die anyway, she decided to say her last sort of mean words to him, knowing he would never believe the truth.  
"I'm sorry that I turned you. I'm sorry that I made you who you are, because I'm the one that gave you passion, desire, and love."  
A few minutes later, she died.


	102. Hero

Summary: Set in S2-5. A songfic based on the pairing Datherine and song "Hero."

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Last Day*

Would you dance

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run and never look back?

Would you cry

If you saw me crying?

Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble

If I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh, please tell me this

Now would you die

For the one you love?

Hold me in your arms tonight

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

It was a beautiful day, as Damon knocked on Ric's apartment door and waited for someone to open the door. Klaus was keeping her hostage, so he thought he'd come by and give her a vial of vervain to use so he couldn't compel her. He hated Katherine, but no one deserved torture, captivity, or being ripped of their free will. If she was alive, he'd help her the best of his ability.

Ten minutes later, when no one opened the door, he figured he should see what was going on, so he did just that. He walked inside, closing the door behind himself. That's when he saw her on her back on the floor, skin burning in the sun, and a bite on the left side of her neck. Because of the burning, he assumed that Klaus had taken her Daylight bracelet.

He went over and closed the curtains to stop the burning. She was a vampire just like himself. If a vampire burned long enough, they'd die. He didn't know how long that she'd been burning. If he hadn't come today, she probably would've died before the sun went down.

He knelt at her side and scanned her with his eyes. He'd gotten to her just in time, since she had started showing veins from burning in the sun. The veins were starting to disappear and her skin was starting to heal, but not as quickly as vampires usually do. He knew it was from the vicious bite.

He rested gentle hands on either side of her head, avoiding touching the werewolf bite.

"Katherine, can you hear me? I need you to wake up. If you can hear me, open your eyes."

When she didn't reply or move a muscle, he patted her right cheek gently, his right hand resting on her forehead to keep her head still. In this state, she was fragile. He hated to call her that, but she was burning up. That, and she looked very weak and pale, not to mention, he was having a hard time waking her up. If and when she woke up, she wouldn't be able to go anywhere. She'd be too weak to stand, much less walk. Even if she did wake up before he left with her, he'd still have to carry her.

"Come on, Katherine; wake up. You need to tell me where the cure is," he said, still patting her cheek.

He stopped trying to wake her, when she began awakening.

When she opened her eyes, he gave a smile.

"Hey. Welcome back to the waking world."

"Damon?" she inquired weakly.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to kill you. I'm not an hallucination either. I'm getting you out of here, but you need to tell me where he's go the cure. Surely, he didn't leave you to die without leaving the cure behind."

"In a kitchen cupboard," she weakly replied.

He took his hand from her forehead and went to the kitchen to look in the cupboards.

She blurrily watched him go and turned her head to the left to watch him look for the cure; Klaus' blood. As she did, everything began to seem too far away. She was also in a lot of pain from the bite and felt tired.

Once he'd found the vial of Klaus' blood as well as her Daylight bracelet, he put the vial inside his jacket and blurred back over to her.

Once knelt at her side, he could tell that she was about to go under again. He removed her jacket and slipped her Daylight bracelet on her wrist, before putting her arm around his shoulders and pulling her gently into his arms. Then he got to his feet and looked down at her.

"You're gonna be okay, Katherine. You hear me? I'm gonna cure you, but not here."

He blurred towards his car outside and gently sat her in the passenger's seat, before taking the vial out. By this time, she'd gone under.

He slid an arm under her head, gently positioning her head back. Then he put the vial to her lips, making the cure go down her throat. Then, after he figured she'd had enough, he layed her head on the seat again and closed the door. Then he drank the rest, having been bitten by Tyler, and got in the driver's seat. Then he drove away, towards the boarding house.

Later, she was cured and lived to see yet another day.

*Before Sunset*

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?

Would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care

You're here tonight

It was a dismal night at Mystic High, as everyone tried to kill Klaus. Katherine opened up a couple grenades saying, "Kaboom," before throwing it at the hybrids that were coming to help Klaus. Killing Klaus didn't happen in the end though, because Stefan stopped Damon to save him. If Klaus died, Damon would've been hunted down and killed by Klaus' hybrids.

Later that night, when Katherine was heading down a hall towards the side exit where she'd parked her car, she was pinned against a set of lockers by Rebekah. Apparently, someone had undaggered her and she had heard about the plan to kill Klaus. She knew that that meant that she was on vengeance strike. She definitely knew that when Rebekah plunged a hand through her chest.

"I should rip your heart out right now," Rebekah said.

"In that case, how about you kill everyone involved," she replied.

"Maybe I will," the Original sister said.

"I don't doubt that you're capable of killing all of us, but would you take away Elijah's love? Could you live with yourself? You have too good of a heart. I don't think you can kill me," Katherine stated truthfully to her. She had no reason to lie. She didn't know much about Rebekah.

She felt another squeeze of her heart and everything went blurry.

"You underestimate me," she growled at Katherine.

"Then go ahead and kill me. It'll make you feel so much better," she urged her.

She felt her hand leave her chest and then felt pain of something being stabbed close to her heart.

"Maybe I'll take you up on your offer," she heart the ancient vampiress say. Then she felt the thing, maybe a stick, start to pierce her heart. Then she felt her ass on the floor and even more pain. Then it was as if she couldn't breathe and she closed her eyes.

Damon, seeing the scene, snapped her neck and knelt in front of Katherine, before quickly pulling out the stick and tossing it to the floor. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips to heal her quicker, which worked.

After she'd healed, he gently pulled her into his arms and blurred off wit her.

*Graduation*

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Oh, I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you, oh, yeah

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

Well, I don't care

You're here tonight

It was a dismal night, as Damon searched for Katherine through each Mystic High hall, having heard from Elena that she had shoved the cure down her throat when Katherine had almost killed her. It had been a few hours ago, but he hoped she'd still be here somewhere. He knew her as well as he knew himself. As a vampire, she had everything going for her. As a human, she'd be alone and scared, not to mention hurt and maybe a little paranoid.

When he'd found the hall they'd fought in, she was gone, so he went back to his car to try and find her elsewhere. He'd search every road of Mystic Falls if he had to. For some reason, her being human made him care about her well-being. He hadn't cared about her since 1864.

Twenty minutes later, he found her limping down one of the desolate roads. Knowing her, he figured asking her to get in would prove to be unsuccessful, so he pulled over and got out.

"Katherine." He put a hand on her arm, stopping her.

She turned around to face him and he let go.

"Come to celebrate in my misery? Come to finish what Elena started? Go ahead. Put me out of my misery," she said with anger, angry at herself that she'd been defeated by her baby vampire doppelganger, and taking it out on him.

"I'm not here for either reason. I'm going to help you. You need help. You're human, injured, and not as powerful as you were. Let me help you."

"Fine," she said, before limping towards the car.

Just as he began following behind her, he saw her begin to collapse.

He blurred right behind her and put an arm around her. Then he knelt down with her against him. That when he saw a shard of glass in her thigh and a bigger shard of glass in her stomach.

Once he'd gotten her in the car, he pulled both out, tossing them to the ground, and used a towel from the backseat to tie around her thigh. He used the other one for her other wound.

As he drove, he used his right hand to apply pressure with the towel, trying to slow the bleeding. Normal people would've taken her to the hospital, but there was a first-aid kit at home. He figured that he could use that to get her wounds taken care of. He figured she'd ben find after that.

When he'd taken care of her wounds in his room, he was right. She'd be fine.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

I can be you're hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

(I can be your hero, baby)

I can be your hero

I can kiss away the pain

And I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away

I can be your hero

"Katherine!" he yelled, as he raced towards his wrecked car that she sat in. He'd broken his promise he'd made to her that he'd protect her from Silas. Now she'd somehow caused his car to be totaled. The hood and both sides were crinkled, including the trunk. Also, all of the windows were shattered and he could smell a lot of blood; _her_ blood.

When he tried opening the door, it was jammed, so he forced it open. Then, when it opened, her left hand fell off the seat. He gently turned her head towards him and snapped her seatbelt in two. That's when he saw that she had a dislocated shoulder and a piece of glass grazed in the right side of her neck. She had blood on either side of her head too and was bleeding from the back of her head, but he'd already seen that. He pulled the glass out and scanned the rest of her. Seeing more glass in her, he did the same he'd done with the first glass he'd seen in her. Then he used his vamp strength to move a piece of the car in the floorboard, to free her foot so he could get her to the hospital.

He rested gentled hands on either side of her face, head still turned towards him.

"Katherine, can you hear me? Open your eyes. I'm going to get you to the hospital. I just need you to open your eyes."

After ten minutes, she finally opened her eyes to see him.

"I'm so sorry, Katherine. Silas told me to hand you over in exchange of him telling me where Stefan is. I promise you, I will never do that again."

She began to close her eyes and he carefully pulled her into his arms.

Half an hour later, as she was rushed down the hall, because of her extensive injuries, her body was going into shock.

Hours later, after surgery, she was settled into a recovery room and he was told he could see her. So he went to sit on her bedside and rested his hand on top of her right one. She hadn't woken up yet, so he was just silent, happy that she was alive.

He gave a smile, realizing that he more than cared about her. He was falling for her all over again.


	103. I Don't Deserve You (Kalijah)

Summary: Set in S4 "American Gothic" and S5. Just a songfic based on "I Don't Deserve You," but some S5 events are different than the show.

Pairings:  
Kalijah

Kadia (family)

*Dead Man On Campus*

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without  
And you never give up  
When I'm falling apart  
Your arms are always open wide  
And you're quick to forgive  
When I make a mistake  
You love me in the blink of an eye

It was a dismal night, as Katherine stood on the clock tower facing the clock, ready to commit suicide so she didn't have to live through the pain of dying of old age. She was ready to die, unlike the first time she'd been human.  
She closed her eyes and stepped off, not knowing that Elijah was coming back for her.  
When he saw her falling from the clock tower, he blurred over and caught her from hitting the sidewalk.  
When she felt herself be caught, she was curious as to who, out of all the people who hated her, had stopped her from killing herself, so she opened her eyes, only to see Elijah. He was back, which was a surprise to her.  
He set her on her feet and looked at her.  
"Katerina," he greeted, not needing to ask her why she'd tried to kill herself. He knew that she was dying of old age and knew that she was bound to try and kill herself. He knew it was because she didn't want to be in pain. He understood that and her. He'd known her for 500 years and no matter what, loved her unconditionally, even though he'd left her to help Klaus in New Orleans six months ago.  
"What are you doing here, Elijah?" she questioned, acting as if she didn't want him to be back.  
"I came to help you. I heard what happened," he replied. "Just because I left doesn't mean I don't care about or love you."  
She was silent at that. She couldn't deny that she liked what he'd said, because she still loved him, too.  
She put gentle hands around his neck and gave a smile.  
"I love you, too," she replied, before they kissed.

*American Gothic*

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

It was a beautiful day in an alleyway after they'd argued and he had started to leave, as Katherine walked up behind him and put a hand on his arm, stopping him.  
"Wait."  
He stopped and looked at her, before looking at her hand on his arm.  
She took her hand off and he looked at her again, before saying, "Goodbye, Katherine." Then he left, leaving her standing there alone.

That night, she walked up to him on the street, stopping him from going any further, when she stood in front of him.  
"What do you want?" he asked, as if he wasn't interested in what she had to say.  
"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I don't-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out." She took a black box out of her purse.  
"You have the cure," he stated.  
"Yes. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen." She took his hand, palm up, and set it in his hand, before closing his hand. She still held his hand, though. "I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me, just as I'm trusting you." She let go of his hand and adjusted her purse that was slung over her shoulder. "You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."  
He watched silently, as she walked away, before looking down at the cure for vampirism in his hand.

*Fifty Shades of Grayson*

You're the light inside my eyes  
Give me a reason to keep trying  
Give me more than I could dream  
And you bring me to my knees  
You bring me to my knees  
Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
That you've chosen to love?

It was a dismal night, as Katherine walked down the stairs with a duffel bag and her purse, talking on the phone, letting Elijah know that she had decided to try and find a way to be saved. At first, because everyone in town hated her, she had wanted to just wait to die. Since Elijah had expressed how much he loved her and didn't want to lose her though, she had changed her mind.

*Graduation*

I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
After all that I've done  
I don't deserve you're love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

It was a dark night, as Katherine ambushed Elena in the school hallway, throwing her against a set of lockers.  
"Happy graduation, cupcake."  
Elena got up and through a locker door at her, but Katherine avoided it and grabbed the wooden part of an abandoned mop in the hallway, breaking the wood part in half. She approached and started hitting her every few minutes on the back with it, as Elena started to crawl away from her.  
When Elena was on her back and Katherine was digging into her neck with the wooden stick from the mop, Elena thought fast, not wanting to die.  
As Katherine pulled the stick out and was about to strike towards her heart and said, "Bye, bye, little girl," Elena shoved the cure down her throat, which made her black out and become human.  
"Have a nice human life, Katherine," she said.

*500 Years Of Solitude*

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without  
And you never give up

It was a beautiful day, as she lay in bed, dying of old age, hair gray, and wrinkles showing. As she lay there, Elijah came in and sat on her bedside to be with her in her last moments, just in case the witch he'd assigned to save her life didn't succeed. No matter what, he wasn't going to leave her side. He wouldn't let her die alone.  
She gave a smile, as he sat down on her bedside.  
He smiled back, although it hurt him to see her like this.

*Gone Girl*

When I'm falling apart  
Your arms are always open wide  
And you're quick to forgive  
When I make a mistake  
You love me in the blink of an eye  
I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

After Elijah's witch had succeeded in saving her life, Nadia told her at a restaurant one day that Tyler had bitten her. Nadia knew that Klaus' blood was the cure and Katherine wanted to save her, but was afraid of what Klaus would say when she asked. Because Nadia knew how much her mother had suffered because of Klaus, she didn't want the cure. All she wanted was for her mother to be happy.  
In the end, Katherine had to watch her long lost daughter die and desiccate from the bite. It broke her heart into a million pieces.  
As she fell to her knees by the couch in overwhelming grief and cried, Elijah came up behind her to kneel by her. When he did, she put her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, accepting what comfort he could give her.  
He put arms around her in comfort, silent, letting her cry, not having anything to say. There was nothing to say that would make her feel better. He knew that only time would heal.


	104. Love Will Conquer

Characters: Klaus, Kat, unnamed parents, villagers, Nadia, Elena, Jules and her pack

Summary: Set in S2, 4, and 5. Based on the song "Love Will Conquer."

Pairings:

Klatherine

*No Exit*

 _Here we are out here, me and you_  
 _Reaching out to each other_  
 _Is all we can do_  
 _Here we stand trying not to fall_  
 _There's no need to worry_  
 _Love will conquer all_  
 _Do you really want to know_  
 _Just how long we'll last_

It was a nebulous night, as Katherine cried over Nadia's death from a werewolf bite, knelt by the couch. After having to watch her only child die, she was heartbroken. It felt like there was an even bigger hole in her heart. It almost felt like the hole in her heart she'd had when she'd found her family slaughtered 500 years ago in Bulgaria.

*1492 Flashback*

 _Will all of the bad times pass?_  
 _How can we make things right?_  
 _Ooh_  
 _And why, why is the world so unkind?_

Katerina Petrova arrived back at her Bulgaria village, only to see her entire village slaughtered. Then, when she entered the little house her family lived in, her father was dead on the wall with a sword through his chest and her mother was on the bed with her throat torn out. She didn't care for her father's death though; only her mother's.  
As she knelt on the bed by her mother, she cried, her heart broken. She had hated her father, but loved her mother. They'd been so close. Now her mother was dead and she was alone and a newly turned vampiress. She felt broken now.

*500 Years Of Solitude*

 _We surely can find peace of mind_  
 _If we only see the light_  
 _Can't you see that?_  
 _Can somebody tell me why?_

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine lay in bed after last night's heart attack. She was dying of old age and very close to it. She knew she wasn't going to make it to tomorrow. She was going to die today, but she didn't care, because she had gotten the one wish she had wanted for 500 years. She had gotten to know her daughter.  
As she lay there, stuck in memories as she tried to rest, she felt someone sit on her bedside and rest a gentle hand on the side of her face.  
After 500 years, she knew who it was before he spoke.  
"Katerina," he greeted in his all too familiar British accent.  
"Klaus," she said weakly without opening her eyes.  
After everything he'd done to her, she knew he would be showing up to see her. She expected him to go inside her head or torment her somehow, but he was gentle, instead. This wasn't like the Klaus she had known for 500 years. He had changed after being in New Orleans for a while. Even if he did torment her though, she was too weak and tired to be afraid or fight back. He didn't scare her by being here.  
"Why are you here?" she questioned, eyes still closed.  
"Believe it or not, I've come to give you peace. I've done enough to you, Katerina. The least I can do is to let go of my vengeance. Vengeance is overrated. You were just an innocent seventeen year old girl. I had no right to hunt you down like I did. I grant you freedom from me and hope that you may be reunited. I'm sorry for everything, luv."  
"Thank you," was all she could say, though she wondered where all of this was coming from.  
"Go to sleep, Katerina. Rest."

*A View To A Kill*

 _Why do our dreams go wrong?_  
 _Why can't we belong?_  
 _Oh, where did we start?_  
 _Oh, and tell me when_  
 _When will we ever learn_  
 _There's nowhere else we can turn_  
 _The truth is in our hearts_  
 _Here we are together_

Katherine lay on the couch after being bitten by Klaus hours ago, when she'd said some hurtful things to him, which had hurt and angered him.  
He sat on the coffee table, as she said weakly, "I know that you are in love with me."  
"How can you think that?" he asked.  
"Because I've seen it," she replied.  
"You're hallucinating," he reasoned.  
"And anyone capable of love, is capable of…being…saved," she replied, having a hard time breathing at the last part. Then she closed her eyes and was quiet.  
"Katerina? Katerina," he called, but didn't get a reply.  
He gave a growl, realizing that she was just moments from death.  
He got up from the coffee table and gently lifted her upper body so he could sit behind her on the couch. Then he rested her upper body against him, her head against his shoulder, and bit his wrist. Then he put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her.  
Later that night, she was cured.

*Daddy Issues*

 _Sometimes the road gets hard to travel_  
 _Sometimes the pain's too much to bear_

It was a dismal night, as she sat in what looked to be a cage, being tortured by Jules and her werewolf pack. They wanted to know more about the curse Klaus was going to break and where her doppelganger was, but she wasn't talking. If she told them anything, they would kill her doppelganger to stop the curse from being broken. She may hate her, but she would protect her from everyone that wasn't an Original. Even if that meant torture and death for her.  
As she sat in the cage after a lot more torture, she heard the sounds of fighting and couldn't help but to smile, knowing who it was that was coming to her rescue. He may hate her, but he wouldn't leave her to be tortured by mere werewolves.  
As she closed her eyes because of blurry and dim vision, tired and weak, the noises died down and she heard the door open quickly.  
"Katerina."  
Once inside the cage, Klaus gently pulled her into his arms, one arm under her legs and the other under her head. Then he got out of the cage with her and got to his feet. Then he blurred home with her in his arms.

Once he had her in bed in his room, he bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her faster, since the werewolf torture was making her healing and recovery process slow.  
Later that night, she recovered perfectly and went home.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _Sometimes when life seems to unravel_  
 _That's the time, oh, to say_  
 _We're gonna make it anyway_  
 _Can't you see that?_

Klaus was in the woods after coming back to town for a short vacation, when he smelled blood, so he followed the smell to a car crash.  
Once at the passenger's side of the car, he clearly saw an injured and human Katerina. She was in horrible condition. There was blood on either side of her head and her lower stomach was wounded. There was a shard of glass in her side and some glass had cut one of her wrists.  
After realizing her condition, he used hybrid strength to toss the door aside. Then he gently slid an arm under her head and pulled the glass out of her side. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips to heal her, keeping her from dying.  
Once she'd healed, he gently picked her up in his arms and blurred towards his house just passed the woods.  
"You're gonna be okay, luv," he promised, though he had no clue whether she could hear him or not.  
Later that night, she was just fine.


End file.
